Dark Desires for Pain
by AnarchyX-Phile
Summary: Just how desperate for comfort are they? MSR, No Angst, Dana Scully and Fox Mulder, Anarchy X-Phile
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 by AnarchyX-Phile**

It had started out as simple comfort—a nice way to end a horrible day; and, of course, it had started with Mulder. They had been partners for a little over a year, yet it still amazed Scully how he could take the simplest case, blow it up into a massive conspiracy case, and then—to top it off—he'd wind up getting hurt…luckily it was usually small injuries, easy to heal.

Tonight was another quick fix. Mulder had fallen while chasing a monster he swears was a Loch Ness Monster and Sasquatch hybrid. In the loose gravel parking lot in front of the lake, his shoes lost traction and he fell, skinning up his knee and twisting his ankle.

Scully helped him to their car and grabbed her medical kit from the trunk and ran back to him. He was sitting sideways in the passenger seat, his long legs extended out as his heels dug into the gravel.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked as she put her hands on his upper thighs as she lowered her body to the ground, in between his legs. Mulder bit down on his lip and groaned as his ankle began throbbing again—although if he was completely honest, that wasn't his only throbbing body part at this particular moment—with her hands on his thighs as she steadied herself between his legs.

"Left ankle, right knee." he groaned and twisted his upper body so that he could lean back against the head rest.

He felt her begin rolling up the bottom of his pants, checking out his ankle first. "It's not broken but it'll hurt for a few days. We'll put ice on it when we get to the hotel. She took his shoe off and wrapped an ace bandage around his foot and ankle.

He knew she was just being thorough in her examination, but her left hand moved up his bare leg to caress the back of his calf muscle as her right hand messed with the ace bandage. It felt like heaven to have her hands on any part of his body. Once she was finished, she gave a nod of approval for her flawless wrapping talents and she eased his foot into the floorboard, careful not to bump it against anything as she eased it down.

Mulder was just staring at her, watching her care about him so much that she didn't want him to even feel a small sliver of pain while in her hands. He watched her roll his other pants leg up, and start wiping away the blood and putting a bandage over the scrape. "Leave your pants leg rolled up so that the bandage stays on, you can change into some shorts as soon as I get you back."

She put all her supplies back in the kit but just when she went to shut the door, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at his forehead; she reached forward and ran her fingers through his hair, moving the strands away from his hairline and he hissed as he felt her fingertips glide against open skin.

"Sorry," she said with a frown as she bent down to get a closer look. "It's not actually that bad, the blood is mostly dried now. I'll wash it later and you'll be fine. No scars." She said as her fingers pushed through his hair again. He smiled up at her and their gazes connected. She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on the back of his cheek, just below his ear and whispered softly into his ear, "you'll be fine in the morning."

That simple phrase fueled his lust addled brain for the next two weeks as he imagined her whispering it to him in all kinds of situations—and all those situations led to her being stripped of her clothes while she stroked him into oblivion in the name of _comfort_.

After two weeks, he knew what he needed to do. He needed to get hurt again.

.

.

.

So the idea for this story came from me rewatching some episodes with a friend. I thought it was actually pretty funny how one of them got hurt in every episode-so I figured I could turn it into some slow-burning romance between our two favorite characters.

 **Just how desperate for comfort are they?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 by AnarchyX-Phile**

If Mulder hadn't been shaking uncontrollably, he would have laughed at how ironic this entire situation was—to hurt so much for the hope of comfort.

They were once again chasing an X File—but this time it wasn't a Sasquatch hybrid but a man, Edward T. Holden, who had the uncanny ability of never dying. Mulder had spent the last week tracing down this immortal man and had placed him at the scene of at least twelve explosions within the last year... and he had walked away from every single fire completely unharmed.

When he and Scully had gone to talk to Mr. Holden, he had bolted and took off towards the bridge three blocks down from his apartment. Mulder had taken off after him while Scully got the car and drove ahead to try and cut him off.

They reached the bridge at the same time, Scully clambering out of the driver's seat and running next to Mulder as they both screamed at Mr. Holden to 'stop running.' The man took one long look over his shoulder at them before he climbed up on the railing and jumped, disappearing in the dark water below them.

There was a split second that seemed to play out in slow-motion as Mulder decided whether or not to jump in after him. He turned his head and looked at Scully behind him, her blue eyes locked on his face as she shook her head—knowing exactly what he was considering.

He gave her an apologetic look before he stepped off the rail and felt his body plummet down into the water, her loud scream echoing in his ears as he hit the ice cold water and the air was ripped painfully from his lungs.

He looked up and could vaguely see her outline as she leaned over the railing still screaming his name as she stared into the water trying to see his outline. He tried to scream at her but it was taking all his effort to breathe while in such cold water.

He wiped the water out of his eyes and started looking around for Mr. Holden. He saw a dark shadow moving in the water about twenty feet to his left but as soon as he started swimming towards it, it disappeared under the water.

He turned in a complete circle as he waited for the man to resurface but he never did. "Where did he go, Scully?" He screamed as he glanced up at her still leaned over the railing.

"Mulder, there's no one there. Get out of the water. Paramedics are on their way!" She screamed with her hands cupped over her mouth to increase the sound of her voice. With every word she said, her warm breath heated the cold air around her and sent wisps of fog trailing up into the sky. Mulder wasn't going to last long in the water.

She ran off the bridge and practically rolled down the embankment trying to get to the side of the river in time to pull Mulder to the bank and sit him down on dry ground. She tore her jacket off her body and wrapped it around his shoulders; his entire body was shaking and she grabbed his wrists and rubbed her palms quickly over the backs of his hands as she tried to warm them.

"What were you thinking?" she asked as she lowered her head and blew her warm breath over his hands as she continued rubbing them.

Mulder tried to answer her but his teeth were chattering too badly to do anything more than whimper. She brought her hands to her face, cupping them against her lips as she warmed her palms before placing her hands on either side of his face.

He shivered at the warmth she was giving him despite his freezing body. He brought one of his trembling hands up and cupped it over her hand on his cheek. She gave him a sad look and let her fingertips trail across his blue lips.

She leaned forward and pressed her open mouth against his cheek, breathing out slowly and feeling his body tremble under her hot touch. "Mulder, don't ever do something _that_ stupid again…" she said against his ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Scully, I'll make you wet." He groaned as he tried to push her away from his drenched body.

She shook her head and enveloped his body in her small arms, "it's okay Mulder—I can handle it."

He didn't know how long they sat there—him wrapped in Scully's arms as he fought the urge to return her embrace—but when he heard the ambulance sirens, he sighed and dropped his head limply on her shoulder. He never wanted this to end.

She misunderstood and thought he was losing consciousness. "Mulder, stay with me," she whispered before she pressed her lips hard against his cheek.

When the paramedics got down the embankment, they wrapped him up in grey scratchy blankets and checked him for any injuries. He was relatively unharmed though they wanted to take him in and monitor his body temperature overnight. Ordinarily he would have refused, but this time he agreed in hopes that Scully would stay with him in the hospital—and, like always, she didn't disappoint him.

.

This time, he had better phrases to relive in the days following the incident, and every night as he fell asleep, he could feel her panting in his ear, "it's okay Mulder…I can handle it. Stay with me."

Of course, on the other side of the city, Scully was laid curled up on her bed with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted as she heard Mulder's voice whisper roughly in her ear, "Scully…I'll make you wet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 by AnarchyX-Phile**

They were out in the dark chasing a monster _again_ , though this time Mulder could honestly say that it was Scully's fault they had raced away from the car without a flashlight.

They had been parked in a 'lover's lane' type of pull offs about 12 miles north of a small town in Georgia; and no…Scully did not think his innuendoes were very funny tonight. In fact, they were making her downright angry.

She was trying very hard not to let Mulder get to her, but damn it if everything wasn't working out in his favor. The night was warm with a comfortable breeze and, a couple hours ago, he had rolled down the windows so they could get more comfortable; now the wind was blowing gently against her face, sending the faint smell of honeysuckles flowing into the car as the stars twinkled brightly above them.

The moon was full— _naturally_ —and even with the windows open, the smell of Mulder's cologne was turning her into a lust crazed beast, her nails covertly rubbing and scratching at the seat upholstery as she tried to think about something other than her dark haired partner as his low-timbered voice lulled her into a type of trance.

She saw something, which in hindsight was probably nothing at all, but she literally jumped at the chance of getting out of the car and stretching her legs, putting some distance between her and Mulder as she 'investigated' the noise.

They practically fell out of the car and began chasing a fast-moving shadow until they were half a mile deep into the woods, so far from their car that they could no longer see the headlights.

Then it happened.

Scully fell.

He stopped running and turned around when he heard a distressed whimper followed by a soft thump as she hit the ground. He could barely see in the dark but he could tell she was clutching her leg as she rocked back and forth. "Scully, what happened?" he asked as he ran over to her and got down on his knees, looking around quickly to make sure they were alone.

"Something… got me." She said as she tossed her head back, raising her face towards the sky as she released a shaky breath. Her upper thigh was throbbing as her hands fisted into the dirt on the ground beneath her.

"I can't see anything," Mulder hissed as he angled his body around until the moon shone bright enough for him to get a vague idea of the injury. He lifted his hands to her leg and gasped as he felt the material soaked. "Scully—you're bleeding _bad_." He said as his fingers softly moved against her. "It's…claw marks."

His body jerked upright and he pulled his gun from his holster. Whatever it was, it couldn't be far away. "Can you walk?" he asked as he slid his arm under her shoulder and pulled her upright, his hand rubbing gently up and down her back; even though she nodded her head, he knew by her first step that she wouldn't be walking out of these woods. "Can I carry you?" he asked as he tilted his head down until he could look into her face. He tried not to allow himself to get excited…after all, she was injured, but the thoughts of holding her close to his body made his palms sweat.

Her head barely nodded and she stopped trying to walk on her injured leg. He tucked his gun back in his holster and put one arm on the back of her knees and lifted her up, his other hand curling around her back and pulling her into his chest.

She started fidgeting against him for a second before he sighed a hot puff of air against her ear, "how about helping me out instead of fighting me, huh?" he asked as he readjusted his hold on her body and balanced her weight in his hands. She let out a slow breath before she wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head as far away from him as she could as he began taking them back to the car. "So what brings you into my loving arms?" he asked as he wagged his eyebrows up and down, trying to make her laugh despite the pain she was feeling.

She smiled weakly before her head drooped down slightly, "Scully, is it that bad?" he asked, knowing she never willingly let herself show any kind of weakness.

"It's…bad, Mulder." She whispered against his ear as she laid her heavy head on his shoulder. He craned his head until he could see her pale face lying against his jacket. He bit down on his lip and pressed a hard kiss against her forehead as he began running towards the car, occasionally stumbling on the underbrush.

When he reached the car, her breathing was slow and shallow but she was still awake. He ripped open the passenger door and laid her down, reclining the seat back as he jerked his bloody jacket off his body. He sat down on the edge of her seat and ran the back of his hand across her face. "Dana, tell me what to do," he pleaded as his eyes moved down to the gaping wounds on her legs.

"Tie your jacket…around my…leg." She said as she lifted her hand to touch his face before it dropped weakly to her lap.

He lifted her leg up enough to slide his hand under her upper thigh as he wrapped the sleeve of his jacket around her leg. "Deep breath in." He said before he tied the sleeves into a knot and pulled it tight, cutting off the blood flow to her leg.

Her head fell limply to the side as her eyes closed. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, barely an inch away from her parted lips before he whispered softly in her ear, "I've got you Scully—you're going to be fine."

She passed out before they reached the hospital.

.

When she woke up, she could feel steady pressure squeezing her hand tightly as she opened her eyes; even before her eyes adjusted to the bright lights, she could tell where she was by the heavy smell of cleaner in the air. Another hospital. She looked down and saw her small hand gripped in Mulder's larger hand, his long slender fingers laced tightly through hers as he slept.

A shiver ran through her body as she thought about his lips against her skin…twice. If she hadn't been in so much pain, she would have enjoyed it immensely—even if they were just on her cheek and forehead. Maybe he'd do it again if he knew she was awake…

She gripped his hand tightly as she gently shook his arm. His brown eyes fluttered opened as a smile lifted his lips. "Hey" he said sleepily as he sat up and reached his free hand towards her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he stood so that he could take a step closer to her. Before she could answer, he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against her cheek. "I called your mother and let her know how you were doing."

She smiled and nodded, letting her eyes close again with her cheek tingling from his kiss. Maybe getting hurt was worth it.

.

.

.

Please drop me a PM or a review if you are enjoying the story. I'm not ashamed to say that the number of reviews determine the speed I write ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 by AnarchyX-Phile**

When they pulled up the abandoned warehouse, Mulder immediately decided that he would be getting hurt tonight. Scully was looking exceptionally well today, her hair seemed brighter, her skin softer; her black suit curved around her waist and her white blouse was just low cut enough to make his mouth water as his imagination kicked into overdrive.

At this point, he didn't even care about the suspect—they would catch him eventually. But tonight, Mulder wanted Scully and he couldn't pass up such a perfect opportunity for some late night comfort in a darkened locale.

They split up as soon as they entered the warehouse, which made it infinitely easier for him to stage an injury. He turned into an older section of the warehouse and, all of a sudden, _staging_ an injury wasn't necessary. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an old water barrel rolling over the second floor railing and falling straight for him.

He felt the heavy weight of the barrel hit him in the chest, knocking the air from his lungs as he looked up and saw the suspect leaned over the railing smiling at him before he disappeared. Mulder tried to focus long enough to figure out what the direction the suspect ran, but when he heard a window shatter, he knew the suspect had escaped.

As soon as he hit the ground, Mulder felt his heart speed up and his skin began to tingle in anticipation of feeling her lips press against him—it didn't matter where she kissed him, he just needed her kiss more than he needed his next breath.

He grabbed at his chest, feeling his ribs pulse in rhythm to his heartbeat and he knew he had probably cracked something, but it didn't matter. Where was Scully? He attempted to stand up but fell down, his back slamming into the block wall behind him and he cried out as the back of his head hit the stone.

Scully turned the corner just in time to see his head crash against the wall before his body slumped to the side. She ran over to him, tucking her gun away, before she grabbed his shoulders. She tried to ease him down to the lay flat on the ground but he was fighting her to stay upright, putting his hands on her waist as he tried to steady himself.

"Mulder, you're hurt." She said as she moved his arms away from her waist and put her hands on the back of his neck, "please, Mulder—lay down. Do it for me." He groaned and felt his stomach tighten as he let her lean him backwards until he was on the ground. "Let me look at you." She said as she eased her fingers through his hair, pushing the short dark strands away so that she check for bleeding.

When he felt her fingers in his hair, he moaned softly and she stopped and whispered an apology against his skin as she leaned closer to get a better look. He could feel her breath against his ear and his breathing quickened. As soon as her fingers began moving again, he moved his hand so that he could touch her, his long fingers wrapping around her leg just above her knee before tightening his hold on her. He heard her gasp and then release a short series of breaths as she tried to compose herself.

He bit down hard on his lip as she slid her suit jacket off, slowly revealing her pale white arms to him…how bad off was he if he got excited over a woman's arms? She raised his head and slid her jacket under his head as a type of thin pillow. The extra padding didn't make him any more comfortable, but the faint scent of her perfume lingering on the fabric made his groin tighten and took his mind off his splitting headache and his aching ribs.

"Mulder, I'm going to take your shirt off, you need to relax." She said as she pulled his shirt tail out of his pants. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the bulge in his pants grow larger but she reasoned that it was due to rapid heart rate and increase in adrenalin. She quickly unfastened all the buttons on his shirt and pulled the material apart, her warm hands trailing down his chest as she stared at the wound. "Oh Mulder…" she sighed as she glanced up into his face and frowned.

 _This_ was not an easy fix. She leaned forward and, for a second Mulder thought she was going to kiss his bare chest, but then she laid her ear against his left lung, "Breathe in." She said and gasped softly when she felt him lay his hand on the back of her head, his fingers pressing and running through her hair. "Mulder, you're going to be fine—just breathe for me." She pleaded as she pressed her ear more firmly against his chest.

His chest felt unbelievably hot against her skin and she ran her hands unnecessarily up along his sides so she wouldn't have to try and imagine what his body felt like. When he was in his suits, his muscles weren't obvious and he merely looked lean and fit…but with his shirt off, she could see the toned muscles of his abs, she could feel the tautness of his skin as it stretched tight across his muscles. He felt divine and she knew instantly that her dreams were going to be exponentially hotter in the nights to come.

He took in a deep breath and gritted his teeth as he felt his ribs sting and throb. He coughed and his legs tensed up, "Fix me, Scully." He said in hopes that she'd hear 'kiss me, Scully' and he'd finally get to feel those velvety lips on his skin again.

He felt her try and pull away but he tightened his hold on her head and kept her pressed against his chest. "Don't leave me." He said softly, praying that she wouldn't pull away from him…away from this.

"Listen to me," she said slowly, "I need to call an ambulance, you've broken your ribs and think you have a concussion." She gently pulled his hand away from her head, lacing her fingers tightly in between his as she reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone to call in the emergency.

She hadn't kissed him yet and he was growing desperate—he'd do anything at this point. He closed his eyes and groaned in pain as his free hand reached blindly for her body. As soon as his hand made contact with her thigh, he felt a hard shudder run through her body. "Scully…"

"We're in the back of the warehouse on 17th street. I have an Agent down with cracked ribs and a possible concussion." She said into the phone as her vivid blue eyes bored into his eyes, fully understanding what his hand was trying to accomplish even though she wasn't going to acknowledge the aching need burning within her, at least not right now. He was hurt, seriously hurt, and there was no time for that.

Mulder refused to let go of her hand once the paramedics got there and he requested that she ride with him in the ambulance. She agreed to keep him at ease even though her gut was telling her to run.

.

The next morning, Mulder woke to find Scully sleeping in a chair in the far corner of the room, her head tilted sideways with her lips slightly parted as she dreamed. Damn if she didn't look perfect.

He felt depressed, disappointed…angry even. She hadn't kissed him. But why not? Didn't she understand?


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 5 by AnarchyX-Phile**

The following Monday, Mulder was back to work…but Scully wasn't—which was a shame because he had bought breakfast and set up everything on his desk, complete with a single white lily sitting on top of her styrofoam takeout box.

He had been pacing the room for the past twenty minutes when he walked over to his desk and grabbed the phone, debating for a moment if he should call Skinner but finally deciding to just skip the middle man and call Scully.

It took a few rings before she picked up, her voice slightly groggy as though he woke her up. "Did you oversleep, Scully?" he asked with a smile on his face, picturing her in her bed, her comforter wrapped around her legs, her hair sticking up as she reached up to tuck the unruly mess behind her ear.

"Uhh, no. I'm actually not feeling well Mulder."

"What's the matter?" he asked, instantly looking for his coat so he could go over and check on her.

He heard her breathing quicken as she thought of a response. "I…couldn't sleep last night. I just need to rest and I'll be back tomorrow."

"I'm on my way over, is there something you need me to bring? I uh…already bought us breakfast…"

"Mulder, I just told you I need to sleep," she laughed and then her eyes grew big as she realized how this conversation sounded—him rushing over to help her fall asleep.

"Well…" he said as he cleared his throat, "you also need to eat, Scully." The way he said her name made her lower stomach tighten in arousal, it sounded so scandalous the way his voice deepened and she could very easily imagine him growling it in that same tone as he kissed her senseless.

"Okay, come over and I'll get dressed."

"Don't bother dressing, I may put on some pajamas and join you." He said daringly, wanting to see how far she'd let him go. Her reply shocked him.

She chuckled and shook her head, "you're such a tease Fox Mulder."

.

Thirty minutes later, he was at her door with their breakfast in one hand and two movies in his other hand. She swung the door open and waved him inside, noticing how his eyes moved down her robed body approvingly. She normally just wore t-shirt and shorts to bed, but she had decided to exchange those for typical silk pajamas, and then opted to add a robe because she felt that the button down shirt was too low cut.

He sat the food on the table and began setting everything out; she went into the kitchen to get them something to drink but when she turned around, she was surprised to him standing near her holding out a flower. "I got this to make you feel better."

Her lips parted and her eyes widened in surprise but she hurriedly tried to cover it up by smiling and tucking her hair behind her ears as other hand reached out and plucked the lily from his hand. "Thank you…that was thoughtful."

He reached his hand towards her and she thought he was going to touch her face but his hand moved past her head and reached into the open cabinet behind her to pull out two plates. He was close and she took in a deep breath as she absorbed his scent. In the mornings, all she could smell was his cologne—which was wonderful—but she liked it best during the evenings when his cologne was wearing off and he just smelled like…well, like Mulder.

"Do you want me to heat it up?" he asked as he looked down at her without taking a step back.

"What?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes flicking upwards until they locked onto his dark brown eyes.

"Your breakfast, would you like for me to put it in the microwave?"

"Oh…that's fine."

.

After breakfast, he sent her into the living room while he stacked their dirty dishes into the dishwasher. When he walked towards the couch, he stopped abruptly when he saw her stretched out across the cushions, her head resting in her arms; fully clothed and with no makeup, she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

He swallowed hard and grabbed the two movies, "I'll let you pick which one we watch first since you're sick today." He said as he handed her the VHS tapes. She looked at the boxes and read the description on the back of the case and then handed him her pick so that he could put it in the play and press start.

He looked around the room as he debated where he should sit. He'd like to sit next to her, but she looked comfortable all stretched out and he didn't have the heart to make her move. Unless…

He walked over to the other side of the couch and picked up her feet, scooting his body underneath her legs as he settled into the sofa; once he was comfortable, he set her feet down in his lap and looked over at her and smiled briefly before turning his attention to the TV and watching the previews.

Scully was afraid to move. Her legs were so tense that she was sure she was going to give herself a muscle cramp; if she moved her feet at all, she was going to rub her heel against his crotch—it wouldn't have been on purpose, it was just unavoidable at this point.

She flinched when she felt him begin playing with the bottom cuff of her pajama pants. "Is this _really_ what you wear to bed?" He asked, immediately wishing he'd kept his mouth shut when he saw her facial reaction.

She couldn't help but gape at him, it was such a personal question. She didn't know if she should answer him or not, but she finally decided that she should humor him since he was being so nice. "Sometimes I do... when it's cold."

"Are you cold now?" he cut his eyes towards her quickly, needing to see her face when she answered.

"No," she whispered.

"What were you wearing last night?"

"A t-shirt."

"Is that all?" He asked, cringing when his voice cracked liked a teenager's.

She smiled and shook her head, "and gym shorts."

"Why don't you go and change back into them? Wouldn't you be more comfortable?" He knew he'd be tense as hell, but he wanted to see her bare thighs more than he'd ever wanted anything before.

She looked at him nervously as her eyebrow arched. "Mulder..."

"I'll wait for you." Her eyebrow arched higher as she considered his words and all the hidden meanings behind such a short little sentence. When he paused the movie, she sighed and nodded her head, pulling her feet out of his lap and trying hard not to notice his intake of breath when the side of her foot grazed his inner thigh.

.

When she came back out into the living room, his eyes immediately flicked down her body and the slight smile on his lips showed her that he approved. She came back over and sat down on the couch, but this time she curled her legs so that Mulder wouldn't have to sit with them in his lap. He seemed disappointed at that.

Halfway through the movie, Scully was fast asleep; her lips were slightly parted as she breathed deeply. Mulder watched her for another 30 minutes before he ran a light finger along the smooth skin on her bare feet; her lips pursed into an adorable pout and she shifted slightly, pressing the sole of her feet against the side of his leg.

He stood up and stretched, ejecting the tape and putting it back into the case so that he could return it before he headed back to finish out the work day. He walked to the dining room table and picked up her flower, twisting the green stem in his hand as he walked back over to her. He leaned over and kissed her gently, laying the flower on the cushion in front of her face, before he quietly left, locking the door behind him.

Scully was having a wonderful dream, surrounded completely by Mulder; she mewed softly when she felt him slide his fingers across the sensitive skin on her foot, it felt so gentle that she could almost convince her dreaming unconsciousness that he had kissed her there. But then her dream got infinitely better when she felt his warm lips press lightly against her pouted lips, swallowing her soft gasp before pulling away.

She woke to the sound of the front door closing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Mulder was not playing nice, not in the least—but, then again, Scully never expected him to. Skinner had assigned them to a normal, run-of-the-mill murder case. No aliens, no conspiracies, no myths…and Mulder was miserable.

She, however, was thoroughly enjoying herself. She had never seen his profiling skills in action and when he stood up to deliver his profile analysis on their killer, she was incredibly proud of him—if she was completely honest, she was even more proud to say that he was _her_ partner. And when he sat back down next to her and rested his arm on the back of her chair, the intimate gesture made her pride turn into burning desire—a desire to feel his arm around her waist.

He leaned over and whispered softly in her ear, his breath making her gasp when it glided against her ear, "how did I do? My school teachers always told me to picture the audience in their underwear…" his eyes slowly slid down her body, "and I must say that you are looking exceptionally well today, Agent Scully."

She shakingly released a short breath as her lips parted, the hint of a smile barely lifting the corners of her lips, she shook her head and looked down in her lap, "Mulder…" she said breathlessly. "You did fine…although your tie was crooked." She said as she leaned over and straightened the knot; when she finished adjusting his tie by running her hand down the length of the smooth silk, he felt a shiver run down his spine and settle firmly in his groin, making his pants grow tight. "There," she said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, looking at him through the corners of her eyes, "you're perfect."

.

Now _this_ was more like it. Mulder had gotten a mysterious phone call an hour ago telling him to meet the unknown caller in a seedy motel parking lot on the far end of the city. He refused to tell anybody except for Scully and they managed to sneak away from the rest of the team in order to follow this lead alone—which is exactly how he wanted Scully right now… completely alone with him in a motel, seedy or not.

She, on the other hand, was not happy and immediately started in about how they were breaking dozens of procedures by not telling anyone where they were heading. "They'll figure out where we are and your ass is going to be on the line—and my ass is going to be right there with yours. Mulder, sometimes I wonder if…" but she stopped when she glanced over at him and saw him smiling widely at her.

"All this talk of our asses together is kind hot don't you think? This motel—I can probably get us a discount if you want to go dutch on a room."

"We can afford better." She said, her eyebrow arching as she waited to see if he was going to keep playing with her. He obviously thought better of it and he didn't say anything for the rest of the drive.

.

They didn't have to wait long before their stranger showed up with a cassette tape in hand. Mulder told Scully to wait in the car and, for once, she listened to him…for all of about two minutes. When she saw the man take a few staggered steps away from Mulder, she pushed open her door and stepped out into the night, the wind blowing her jacket collar against her neck.

"I told you not to bring anyone." The man snarled as he reached out and tried to grab the tape back from Mulder; luckily Mulder was faster and the stranger took off running with Scully right behind him. Mulder groaned and took off after both of them, his eyes focused more on her than the stranger as she rounded the corner and headed towards the back of the building.

A stray cat jumped off the roof of the motel and landed loudly on an aluminum trashcan, in the heat of the moment, the sound registered in their brains as a gunshot and both agents ripped their guns from their holsters. Though the entire mishap took less than 15 seconds, when they realized their mistake they knew that it had given the stranger enough time to escape.

They reholstered their weapons and when Scully turned on her heel to head back to the car, the heel to her shoes cracked and sent her falling to the pavement. As soon as she felt her ass hit the ground, she had to fight back the smile threatening to lift her lips—he was going to hold her again.

He barely gave her enough time to hit the ground before he was kneeling beside her, pulling her upper body against him as he cradled her head in his hand. She probably wasn't hurt at all, not even a skinned up elbow—but it didn't matter. "Dana."

She shivered against him; they shouldn't be doing this...but if felt too good to stop him. They had building towards this all day and she was relieved to finally arrive to this moment. When she felt his wet lips press against her temple, she closed her eyes and fisted her hands in the fabric of his jacket. "Mulder..."

It was a cross between a moan and a question, as though she wasn't quite sure what they were doing. Hell, he didn't know what they were doing—he just knew that whatever _this_ was, it was wonderful.

"Please..." he rasped against her cheek as he tilted his head until his lips were brushing against the corner of her lips. He felt her body practically begin vibrating against him, her fists tightening their hold on his suit jacket. She barely turned her head and whimpered when she felt his bottom lip flutter against her mouth.

He decided that he'd have better luck with her if he continued pretending this was _comfort_ rather than what it really was. "You're safe now—I've got you."

As his mouth moved to whisper the words, his lips brushed against her parted lips. Her eyes had been watching his mouth but when she flicked her gaze upwards she was stunned to see his dark, laden eyes focused on her eyes.

"Mulder..." she sighed again and he gently shook his head.

"Dana..."

They heard the pounding of agents' feet and they knew they had to let go of one another. Her fists flattened out and she smoothed her hands down his back to rub the wrinkles out of the fabric. She hadn't moved her head away from him yet and she could feel his breath tease her lips.

"Later?" He asked as he tightened his arms around her.

She gasped at his raspy voice and the way it sounded more like a demand than a question, yet still he waited for her answer. Ordinarily she would have nodded, but this time she wanted to let him know what her lips felt like fluttering across his lips. "Yes...Fox...later."

But later never came. As soon as they stood up and stepped away from each other, the area was filled with FBI agents and the rest of the night was spent conducting a city-wide manhunt. It was early morning before the killer was caught—all thanks to the tape Mulder had 'found' in a motel parking lot.

When they arrived at the office the next day for work, everything was back to normal as he wished _Scully_ good morning and she handed _Mulder_ his breakfast.

.

.

.

 **Just how desperate for comfort are they?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 by AnarchyX-Phile**

They were on Mount Avalon in Oregon and as Scully slammed the chamber door, sealing Jessie O'Neil into the adjoining room, she cringed when she heard the girl's chest crack open as a tentacle burst out of her throat, sending infectious spores floating into the air.

She sunk to the floor and shook her head, fighting back a smile as she panted to catch her breath. Mulder brought her to the nicest places. After only sitting there for a few seconds, she heard Mulder burst into the dark building screaming her name; she called out for him, telling him where she was.

As soon as he turned the corner and saw her—her chest heaving wildly as she tried to regulate her breathing and her left hand suspended above her head, her wrist locked in a handcuff—he felt his cock thicken. Her lips were parted and she looked absolutely beautiful, despite everything she had just went through. He knelt beside her and put his hand on her jaw, tilting her head up until she was looking into his eyes. "Dana, are you hurt?"

She got ready to shake her head but then she saw the yearning in his eyes and she gently nodded, "just a little," she whispered as she leaned into his hand on her face.

"Can I make you feel better?" he asked as he stroked his thumb back and forth against her cheek. She nodded her head, thinking that he was going to unlock her handcuff; instead, he lowered his head and kissed the corner of her mouth. The kiss was quick and so light that she almost couldn't believe that it had happened.

Her brows furrowed and she gently shook her head, turning it until her bottom lip grazed his mouth. "It still hurts," she said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. His body went completely still, the hand on her face felt rigid and uncomfortable. Maybe she had misunderstood…

She went to turn away and apologize but before she could move, she felt his free hand cup the other side of her face as he pulled her forward. She parted her lips, only slightly and whimpered when she felt him begin softly sucking on her bottom lip.

It was everything she had hoped their first kiss would be like; there was no rush, no pressure of disappointing him, no fear of being caught. In this moment, she was just a woman kissing a man… kissing _her_ man. And it was sublime.

His stomach tightened when he felt her moan, the rumble in her throat making their lips vibrate. He wanted to snake his tongue out and slide it against her lips, taste her beautiful full lips before he claimed her mouth, but she felt timid under his touch and he was so afraid that she was going to bolt as soon as he unlocked her handcuff—well, he just wouldn't unlock her then.

He pushed his hands back until he could run his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer into his body. She felt different under his touch now; before, when he touched her, she had felt like Dana Scully—but now she felt like she belonged to him. It was difficult to explain, but simply put: she was _his_ woman. This kiss was sealing that pact.

Just when he went to open his mouth wider, he heard a clattering in the room behind her and they jerked away from each other, panting as though they had ran a mile rather than just shared a simple kiss.

"The cuffs, Mulder," she said huskily as she motioned towards her trapped hand.

"I uh, kind of like you in cuffs," he said as a lopsided grin lifted his mouth. "Later?" he said as he ran his finger down her cheek in a final, soft caress.

"Yes Fox, later." She answered, knowing that they would probably just go back to their normal routine without ever finishing their promises of 'later.'

But these empty promises were all they had.

For now.

.

.

.

 **Just how desperate for comfort are they?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 8 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Mulder called her early the next Wednesday and claimed that he was sick. She smiled and tried to act concerned even though she knew what he was doing—it was what they did best: pretend.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she grabbed her coat and began putting it on, fastening the buttons before she picked up her purse and walked towards the door.

"I'm actually not feeling well, Scully. I…couldn't sleep last night. I just need to rest and I'll be back tomorrow." He said and even though Scully was on the other side of town, she still knew he was smiling as he threw her own words back at her.

Well, two could play that game. "I'm on my way over, is there something you need me to bring? I uh… already have the handcuffs." She heard him try and cover up his gasp with a cough and she couldn't help but laugh. "Don't bother dressing—I'll change into something comfortable when I get there."

Mulder groaned when the line disconnected and he threw the phone on the coffee table. God, the power that woman had over him was pathetic; his cock was already rock hard just from a one minute phone call, it was going to be hard not to pounce on her as soon as she walked through his front door.

He closed his eyes and pictured her next to him as his hand went into his boxers to grip his cock. He grunted softly as his hand began to pump up and down his length while he let his imagination run free… "God, Scully…yeah, suck it just like that, honey…oh fuck, that feels good…you know just how I like it, baby…holy shit—I'm going to cum already…" he panted. He gave his cock one last hard squeeze before his body tensed and he moaned her name.

.

He hurried and got cleaned up and had barely sat down on the couch wearing a new pair of boxers when he heard her slide her key into the door and unlock it. Just the fact that she had a key to his home turned him on and he felt his cock twitch in anticipation of seeing her face.

Of course, she was beautiful. He must have caught her after she had already gotten ready for work; she was wearing a black pants suit with a green, low-cut shirt. She was carrying a grocery bag in one hand and in her other hand dangled a pair of Bureau issued silver handcuffs. Her lips were tilted in a bright smile as she stepped inside and kicked the door closed.

She sat everything down on the table and walked into the living room, putting her hands on her hips as she looked down at him. He was lying on his side, curled up on the couch; if she was going to sit with him, she'd have to sit on the front half of the cushion in front of his waist.

"I think I have a fever, Doc." He said as he smiled up at her.

She sighed and fought back a smile as she went to him and sat down next to him; she lifted her hand and pressed it against his forehead and cheeks. "You don't feel feverish," she said as she let her fingers run slowly through his hair, feeling each individual strand glide across her skin. "What are you craving?" she asked as she continued running her nails against his scalp.

His mouth fell open as he gaped at her, her question stirring up a million daydreams of them together. What was he craving? He wanted her on every surface in this apartment—hell, in the whole damn building. He wanted to kiss her until they passed out from lack of oxygen, he wanted to make love to her all night and whisper the most beautiful things in her ear whenever she came. He wanted to taste every inch of her body and to discover if he aroused her as much as she aroused him.

And now he had _another_ erection, only this time it was infinitely harder because it was dangerously close to touching her ass. If he just shifted slightly forward, the tip of his cock would slide against her and he knew he'd cum immediately. This was too dangerous.

"Eggs and bacon," he answered weakly as he bit back the urge to grab her shoulders and pull her body until she was draped over him.

She leaned her head closer to him as she looked him in the eyes, "do you have something I could wear? This is a new suit, I don't want to get anything on it."

"I like it," he said mindlessly as he lifted his hand to finger the lapel as he returned her stare. He _could_ go get her some clothes, but he smiled smugly when he decided that he'd rather have her in his bedroom. "T-shirts are in the top dresser drawer, shorts are in the drawer below that." He said as he nodded towards his bedroom.

Her eyes widened and her eyebrow arched, but she nodded her head and rose to the challenge, stepping into his room and closing the door behind her. She didn't know what she had expected, but it wasn't the way she'd imagined it. There _was_ a bed, but it was buried under stacks of newspapers and piles of file boxes—he obviously didn't sleep in it and that made her indescribably happy, because it also meant that he wasn't inviting girls over here either.

She found his dresser and walked over to it, opening the top drawer and grabbing a grey thin shirt and then going into the next drawer. He had running shorts thrown in there, but he also had a few pairs of boxers folded up. She fingered the material on the boxers as her lips lifted into an even bigger smile. She grabbed a pair of black boxers with little UFOs scattered across the fabric and slammed the drawer closed with a little too much enthusiasm.

"You okay in there? Need me to help you?" Mulder offered, his voice dipping to a low growl that sent shivers racing down her spine.

"I can manage." She said as she let her jacket slide off her arms and then took off her shirt. As soon as she put his shirt on, she lifted the collar to her nose and breathed in deeply, soaking up his scent as it surrounded her and left her feeling dizzy. She kicked out of her pants and slid his boxers on, feeling a jolt of arousal clench her stomach as she ran her hand down the front of her body—where his cock would be if he was wearing these boxers.

She laid her clothes out on top of his dresser and stepped back into the living room, instantly feeling her cheeks blush as she watched him rake his eyes up and down her body, his throat swelling as he swallowed hard and readjusted his hips. He started to say something, but nothing came out so he cleared his throat and tried again. "The suit was great, but this… _this_ is wow." God, she was so fucking sexy in his clothes.

She quickly winked at him before she turned around and headed into the dining room, going through her grocery bag and pulling out a pile of food. "Are you going to stock my refrigerator too while you're here? I may never let you leave." He joked as he sat up to see what she had brought him: eggs, a can of biscuits, milk, and a package of bacon. She didn't respond, but he saw a smile flicker across his lips and he was satisfied with himself.

She turned the oven on and slid the biscuits in before she started frying the bacon and cooking the eggs. Mulder leaned back with his hands behind his head and watched her, a goofy grin crossing his face every time she tucked her hair behind her ears; it was a sight his heart was aching to see more often after today.

She yelped as she grabbed the handle of the pan, the heat searing her skin with a sickening sizzle before she could react. Mulder jolted off the couch and ran into the kitchen, turning the stove off and turning the water on in the kitchen sink; he grabbed her unhurt hand and pulled her towards him, pushing her until the front of her body was pressed against the cabinet.

He slowly eased her hand under the cold water and felt her body tremble from the pain; he shifted his body, widening his stance so that he could get right behind her, leaving little space between their bodies as his hands mindlessly stroked her lower arms, all the while keeping her burn held under the water.

"I don't think it's too bad," she heard herself say, although it didn't sound like her voice; it sounded breathy and unsure.

"Keep it there a little longer, honey." She felt his body stiffen around her, obviously horrified at his slip. The way it rolled his tongue, as though he called her that all the time, made her wonder if he dreamed of her as often as she dreamed of him.

It was getting pathetic how often he entered her thoughts when she laid down at night. Sometimes she would simply replay their conversations in her head so that she could go to sleep to the sound of his voice; other nights, she would let her hands move down her body, her back arching off the bed as her fingertips brushed against her nipples. Her hands would slowly continue their journey downwards until they slid under her shorts and panties, her fingers driving her towards an orgasm as she panted his name, her eyes squeezed shut so that she could imagine him there with her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, tilting his head until he was breathing directly into her ear, feeling her shiver as his breath warmed her ear.

Her stomach rose as she took a deep, ragged breath. "No...it feels really nice, actually." She said as she turned her head to the side so she could see his face.

His eyes widened as he looked at her, his lips pressing against her ear when she slightly arched her body against his. Yes, she was hurt... but there was nothing to stop them here; no escaping suspects, no incoming FBI agents, no mythological beasts. It was just the two of them... alone—and that scared the hell out of him.

It was easy kissing her when the world surrounded them, but this was different. He wouldn't be able to stop himself here.

His hands moved against her with a mind of their own; his fingers stroked her arms until he slid them under her arms to rub his palms against her stomach, pulling her closer to him as he took a step forward and closed the empty space between them.

"Mulder," she whimpered.

With her name on his lips, his worries vanished and the only thing he was scared of was that she wouldn't want to kiss him back. He flattened his palms on her stomach, his thumbs barely an inch below her breasts while his fingers were splayed along her ribs and the waistband of her pants.

"Scully, are you..."

But before he could finish, he felt her fingers in his hair as she softly hushed him. "Don't say anything."

"Why?" He asked before he gave in to the nagging desire to kiss her ear, feeling her body tremble beneath his hands.

She was breathing hard, her pants in perfect rhythm with his as they clung to each other, his lips slowly sliding to the skin beneath her ear. "Because I want to have this moment with you." What she didn't say was that she wanted to have this moment _without the possibility of ruining it before it actually happened_. Like always.

"What do you...," he started, needing to know what she wanted to do in this 'perfect moment' of theirs.

"Shhhh, Fox. Please." Her hand moved down his head until her small hand was gripping the back of his neck; she had twisted towards him as much as she could while still being pinned against the cabinet. She pulled his head towards her and then stopped when his lips were only a few inches from her lips. She wanted him to make the last move; she wanted to be sure that this was something they both wanted.

He smiled and lowered his head until his lips were brushing against hers. "You're _so_ beautiful," he whispered just before his lips captured hers. Her lips were slightly parted and, after he decided that she did in fact want this kiss as much as he did, he began lightly sucking on her upper lip, humming when she responded immediately.

She mewed softly low in her throat and tightened her hold on his neck. Honest to God, he didn't mean to but when he felt her arch even closer to him, his left hand slid upwards and the tip of his thumb brushed the underside of her breast.

She gasped, breaking the kiss for only a second before she returned to him, parting her lips more so she could kiss him harder. They took turns tasting one another, pulling away only to come back with more enthusiasm.

He felt her drawing the kiss to a close and he jerked her hard against him, his arm crossing her body and grabbing hold of her opposite hip; he wanted to lift his other hand up a few more inches to feel the weight of her perfect breasts but he couldn't risk scaring her off.

She twisted her head away and he growled low in his throat when their lips parted. "Please, don't stop," he begged as he leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I just need to breathe, Mulder," she laughed between short kisses.

He released a nervous breath and looked longingly at her pale neck, the skin just below her jaw looked incredibly enticing and he was being drawn to it like a moth to a flame. "Can I…would you mind if I kissed your neck?" He asked, not wanting to cross any lines... if there were any lines.

"Please," she hissed as she tilted her head so that he could better reach her. He felt her stomach begin rapidly rising and falling as she panted, feeling her hips begin moving against him as her feet shifted nervously.

She wanted to turn around and face him, wrap her arms around his neck and really get the chance to run her fingers through his hair. She wanted to feel his chest against her breasts, his hips against her stomach.

She wanted everything all at once and she was going to die if she didn't get it.

.

.

.

 **Just how desperate for comfort are they?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 9 by AnarchyX-Phile**

She rested her head back against his shoulder as she felt his lips glide across her neck; her stomach was knotted impossibly tight as she tried to concentrate on breathing in and out instead of how amazing his mouth felt on her skin.

When he had taken that last step forward and jerked her body into his body, she had felt his erection—it would have impossible _not_ to have felt it. With it pressed hard against her ass, she had difficulty thinking about anything else.

She gasped as she felt his tongue snake out of his mouth and leave a hot trail along her jaw and up towards her ear, "can you breathe now?" He whispered and then tightened his arm around her when her knees nearly buckled at the sound of his voice.

She twisted in his arms until her breasts were crushed against his bare chest; she looked up into his downturned face and lost her breath all over again when she saw the dark hunger in his eyes. "At this point, I think I've forgotten _how_ to breathe." She said as she looped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down until they were kissing again.

This time, the angle was much better and she ran her nails across his back, smiling when she felt his stomach rumble when he moaned. God, she could easily get addicted to that sound. She opened her mouth a little wider and let just the tip of her tongue slide against his lip.

As soon as he felt the silky swipe of her tongue against his lip, he lowered his hands to her ass and picked her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he stepped to the side and pushed her back against the refrigerator. He lifted one hand and tangled his fingers in her hair, tugging on the beautiful red strands.

She grunted as he pinned her against the refrigerator before she wrapped her legs tighter around him; she sunk her nails into the back of his neck when she felt his tongue slide against her upper lip, trying to coax her mouth open.

He was growing frantic with the need to finally feel his tongue slide against hers. He could feel her lips tilt into a smile as she playfully fought against him, her confidence building while his restraint crumbled; it was a beautifully frustrating battle.

He was on the verge of begging her to open her mouth when they heard the front door slam closed; he nearly dropped her as she wildly pushed against his shoulders trying to get back on her feet. He craned his neck and looked at the apartment door, his hands still on her hips. There was no one standing at the door so whoever it was must have slammed it on the way out.

"I didn't lock it, Mulder." She said as she ran her hand through her hair. He stepped away from her and went to open the door, looking down the hallway towards the elevator.

Fuck.

He quickly tried to decide whether or not he should tell Scully who it was, but before he could reach a decision, she was stepping out of the door and looking down the hall for herself. Her eyes moved from the elevator doors to her clothes and then back to the elevator doors.

Fuck.

Mulder grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the apartment and shut the door, pressing her back against the door. "It doesn't change anything," he said sharply as he reached up and moved her hair behind her ear.

"Mulder— _Skinner_ saw us! He thinks we're..." she hesitated before she motioned to his bare chest and boxers and then her outfit comprised his underclothes. It was clear what she insinuating, it looked like she had slept with him last night, it looked like they were about to have sex in the kitchen while their breakfast cooked. It looked like they were everything he dreamed that they were; it looked like they were everything she wanted them to be.

"It doesn't matter what Skinner thinks...it's _always_ been me and you." He put his hands her hips, not because he was trying to pick up where they left off but simply because he needed to touch her.

"I don't want to be in something I have to hide." At the disheartened look on his face, she lifted her hands to cup his cheeks. "I want what you want, I really do. I just need to think first."

"Then don't leave, you can think here." He said as he pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I can't think straight around you, Mulder. Not anymore." She admitted as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest and kissing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said against her hair before he stepped away from her and went back into the kitchen to throw out their spoiled breakfast. He didn't know why he had apologized to her, he just felt like it needed to be said.

He heard her go into his bedroom and he slammed his hand down on the counter when he thought of how close they had been to _actually_ admitting that there was something between them.

When she emerged from of the bedroom, she was dressed in her suit and looked perfectly beautiful, perfectly untouchable.

"How's your burn?" He asked as he went to her and picked up her hand to look at the wound. It wasn't too bad but he knew it probably hurt a lot worse than it looked.

"It _did_ feel nice, Mulder. It's just complicated." She said, as she twisted her hand until she could lace her fingers in between his.

"It doesn't have to be complicated. We're making it harder than it is."

"Just give me some time. Come over tonight for dinner." It wasn't a question, it didn't need to be. Of course he'd be there.

He lifted his free hand and gently rubbed the pad of his thumb over her lips, swallowing hard when she pursed her lips and kissed his thumb. When she broke away from him and went for the door, he followed her. "Later?" he asked when she opened the door and stepped outside into the hallway.

She turned back and looked at him, a smile on her lips as she nodded her head softly before heading to the elevator.

.

Scully should have gone to work—after all it was a work day—but she finally decided that she couldn't bear to see Skinner right now so she went home and took a long hot soak in the bathtub as she sorted out her thoughts about Mulder.

She was going for it—she had decided that before she ever left his apartment—but what she couldn't decide was how far she was going to let their relationship go. She knew she was always going to come in third place in his life. Finding Samantha was always going to be his most important mission followed closely by the X Files. She didn't need to be the center of his life, she was strong and independent enough to stand on her own, but she knew that eventually that she'd want something more...something that he may not be capable of giving her.

She heard the phone ring and was glad she had thought to bring the cordless phone in the bathroom with her. "Hello?" she said as she slunk deeper into the tub and let the hot water wash against the tops of her shoulders.

"Scully, it's me."

"Mulder," she sighed as she shook her head. "I told you I needed time."

"I know, but Skinner wants to see us in his office in an hour. I just got off the phone with him." Before she could voice her next question, he answered it for her. "No, he didn't say what it was about but he didn't seem angry. It's probably just a new case."

"Okay, I'll get dressed and meet you in the office. I can be there in 45 minutes." she said as she stood up from the tub, letting the water splash off her body and trickle back into the tub.

"Are you taking a bath?" he asked, his voice was tense with the hint of a growl deepening his tone.

"Maybe," she laughed as she kicked the water around with her feet so he could hear it.

"Jesus..."

"I'll see you at the office, Mulder." She said with a smile before she disconnected the phone call and dried off; she quickly got redressed in her suit and fixed her hair until she looked perfectly professional-not at all like a woman who had been caught by her boss while she was in the arms of her half-naked partner. Her cheeks flushed from the memory of Mulder's tongue against her lips and her skin began to tingle as she imagined what it would feel like for him to taste other, more sensitive, body parts.

.

Mulder and Scully sat on the couch outside Skinner's office for thirty minutes as they waited to be called into his office. They had briefly met in their office before coming upstairs and decided it was best to pretend nothing happened. "Just see if the man has to balls to say we broke company policy-hell, he _barged_ into my home, I think he'd be in more trouble than we'd be in."

"Mulder, shut up." she hissed as she glanced over at Kimberly who was so focused on a fashion magazine that she wouldn't have noticed if a spaceship landed in the room and abducted her and Mulder.

Before he could say something scandalous to her in attempt to make her blush, Skinner opened his office door and waved them inside. They all sat down at the same time, nobody making eye contact with anyone. "I've got a request from the Los Angeles field office about a case they need help with. It seems that swimmers have been going missing at Hermosa Beach after dark. Eye witnesses have claimed to have seen a seven foot, man-like form come onto the beach at night. These photographs are of some unidentified footprints in the sand. Not human."

"When do we leave, sir?" Mulder asked as he pulled the case file out of Skinner's hand and began flipping through the photos for a closer look.

"Today, here are your plane tickets and car rental contract. You'll find your own lodgings. Report once you have an update." He said, standing up and indicating that the meeting was over. Scully stood up and grabbed the travel papers from his hand before stepping away from the desk, not thinking anything about Mulder's hand at the base of her spine as they walked towards the door. "Oh and Agents, _lock_ the door." He said, giving them a harsh look over the rim of his glasses.

"Excuse me?" Mulder said as he turned and gave Skinner a hard look. Scully covertly put her hand on Mulder's bicep, squeezing it and willing him not to fight.

"Lock the door behind you on your way out." Skinner answered before he picked up the phone and began dialing a number.

.

When their plane landed, they were exhausted. "So much for our romantic dinner at your apartment." Mulder groaned as he hefted their suitcases into rental car and slammed the trunk.

"How do you know it was going to be romantic?" She asked as she climbed into the passenger seat and stretched her legs out while she buckled up.

"I just had a feeling you wouldn't let me down." He answered as he looked over at her, his dark eyes scanning her face for a sign that she had changed her mind about them. He was reassured by her smile.

When they finally found a hotel that looked like the FBI wouldn't complain about paying for, they went inside to find that most of the rooms were out of order due to construction work. "Do you have _any_ adjoining rooms?" Mulder asked exasperatedly.

"We only have one room available sir, a full bed."

Mulder cursed under his breath and turned to leave when he saw Scully pulling out the work credit card. "We'll take it, but charge it like we got two rooms instead of the one."

.

.

.

 **Just how desperate for comfort are they?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 10 by AnarchyX-Phile**

"Do you mind if I ask why you decided on getting this one room?" he asked as he sat their bags at the foot of the small bed and looked around the tiny room. With them both standing up and moving around, there was barely enough room to walk without bumping shoulders.

And the bed. Well the bed looked so small that he didn't see how _he_ could sleep in it, let alone sleep in it _with_ Scully."

"It's all they had, Mulder." She sighed, obviously tired and not willing to dive into a conversation.

"We could have gone somewhere else." He didn't know why he was still talking, but he couldn't shut up. He was nervous as hell. What did this mean? Were they going to _sleep_ together or just sleep together?

"If you have a problem with it, then you can go find another hotel. As for me, I'm staying right here."

"You want to share the shower too or just the bed?" he asked as he opened his suitcase and grabbed a clean pair of boxers. When he lifted his gaze to her face, he couldn't help but chuckle at her wide eyes.

"I've already showered twice today—I'm good." She said as she kicked her shoes off and slid them under the bed before going to get her bag.

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled his suit jacket off, hanging it on the back off a small wooden-backed chair before he pulled his tie off and unbuttoned his dress shirt, laying it out on top of his jacket. He kept watching her glance towards him, wanting to see him undress but not wanting him to catch her watching.

He kicked off his shoes, toed off his socks, and smiled when it came time for the belt. She was bent over her suitcase pretending to search for something but as soon as she heard his belt buckle clink, her eyes shot towards his waist as her tongue fluttered across her parted lips.

It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him in his boxers before, hell his erection had been planted against her ass just this morning—but there was something about watching the full show that had her heart racing. "Now it's your turn, or do you want me to keep going?"

She blushed and rolled her eyes at him. "Go shower, you stink." She laughed as she tossed her head towards the bathroom.

He hurried with his shower, barely letting the water hit his body before he was scrubbing his skin with the hotel soap bar and emptying the complimentary half bottle of shampoo. His erection wasn't going to go down—he was sleeping with Scully for the first time, he really didn't even want it to go down; in the back of his mind, he wanted her to see it and hopefully she'd be impressed.

He toweled himself dry and put on a fresh pair of boxers, opting to wear an undershirt so that he wouldn't make her uncomfortable. He walked out of the bathroom and his eyes immediately flicked to the bed, his cock twitching in appreciation. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when saw her sitting in the middle of the bed reading the case file, her glasses perched on the tip of her nose, and dressed in the same boxers and undershirt she had borrowed from him that morning. She must have taken them home with her after she left—what a sneak.

"Are you coming to bed?" she smiled nervously as she laid the file on the nightstand and slid towards the left side of the mattress. He walked over to turn the overhead light off and as soon as he slid under the covers, she flipped the lamp off and they were in the dark.

"So have you had enough time to think about what you want?" he asked, not knowing if he should try and touch her.

"I have."

"And what do you think?"

"I think you should kiss me good night."

He hummed and turned towards her, sliding the blanket up enough that his bottom half was covered. He wrapped one arm around her, burrowing his hand underneath her body so that his palm could rest on her back while his other hand played with her hair.

She nervously stared up at him while he looked down at her, the hand on her back shifting every few seconds as he rubbed the backs of her shoulder blades. "I know what you're thinking and I think you're wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd never push you to the back burner; I'm a better man than that." He said as he leaned down and covered her mouth, cradling the back of her head gently in his palm. He tugged and nibbled on her upper lip before switching his attention to the bottom lip. She parted her lips but instead of sliding his tongue into her mouth like she had expected—like she had _hoped_ —he ended the kiss and dropped a quick kiss against the tip of her nose. "Goodnight Dana." He said as he twisted away from her and closed his eyes, ignoring his pulsing erection and the intense heat that was radiating off her body.

.

She woke up and felt as though she couldn't breathe; there was heavy weight pressing her deep into the mattress and it wasn't until she opened her eyes and saw the dingy hotel room that she remembered where she was…and what was on top of her: most of Mulder's body.

She was on her stomach, her head turned away from him, and he was lying on top of her, his stomach pressed against her back, his hot breath rushing over her ear as he exhaled. She whimpered and tried to move only to feel him tighten his embrace, the hand on her stomach shifting up to cup and squeeze her breast. "Mmmulder," she panted as she arched her back into him, feeling his erection against her back.

"Sssculllly," he moaned sleepily as he shifted his hips against her and let his erection slide up the crack of her ass. He moaned and his hand tightened around her breast. "Baby, I love you so much," he groaned almost painfully into the back of her head.

Her body went still even though he continued to move over her. She knew he was dreaming but what he was saying was the best thing she'd ever heard so she didn't stop him; instead, she prayed he'd stay asleep so that she could hear more…feel more.

His hips began moving against her in jerky strokes, his cock digging deeper and deeper into her crack as he glided against her ass. "So good, honey—you're so tight." He groaned, his words slurred as he continued rubbing against her, his hand becoming almost painful as he squeezed her breast tighter. He hummed and his lips pursed to kiss the back of her neck before he whimpered the most erotic phrase he could have ever said, "I'm gonna fill you up baby…tell me you want it..." His hips became jerky and sporadic, the head of his cock digging into her ass until it was pressed against her anus.

She took in a deep, staggered breath as her body began to shake. "Please, Fox—I want it. I want you," she whispered quietly, not wanting to wake him up and not wanting him to stop. He groaned as his body shook violently, his entire weight pressing down on her as his hips slid against her.

During the peak of his orgasm, he woke up—his eyes instantly jerking open even as the intense pleasure running through him was forcing his eyes shut. He pulled away from her and stood up, the final pulses of his orgasm causing his legs to weaken and he stumbled as he put his hand on the wall to steady himself; his boxers were soaked and he cringed when Scully turned her head to look at him, unable to make out any of his features in the dark.

"I don't know what to say here, Scully." He finally said, the disappoint and self-loathing soaked each word as he spoke them to her.

"You don't have to say anything. Come back to bed."

"I can't…I…" He looked down at his wet boxers and blushed, his eyes fluttering closed in fear that his wet dream just cost him the only relationship he'd ever given a damn about.

"You can't leave me unsatisfied," she braved as she sat up and got on her knees and waved him to come back to her. He didn't say anything for the longest time—the only sound coming from his side of the room was his deep, labored breathing.

"Dana…I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that to you when I was asleep—I would have never crawled in next to you if I had known...but if you…if you want me to touch you, I promise I'll make it good for you."

Hell, he knew why he'd done it—he hadn't been with a woman since she walked into his office over a year ago—it wasn't hard to understand why having a woman sleeping next to him would give him the most spectacular wet dream he'd ever had. He just couldn't believe she was going to let him get away with it.

"Come here, Fox. I want you to do a lot more than touch me." She said as she crawled out of the bed and walked slowly towards him, giving them both plenty of time to change their mind if they wanted to.

When she reached him, she put her hands on his stomach and pulled him against her, sighing as she breathed in his scent—insanely comforted as his arms wrapped around her body. "You're wet, Mulder." She said as she felt his cum-soaked boxers dampen her thin shirt. Just before he started to pull away from her, she kissed his chest and laughed softly, "but not nearly as wet as I am."

"Scully," he groaned, in a half warning, half plea. God he wanted her, his cock was already hard again as her small body clung to him. His hands ran up and down her back, each pass bringing him further and further down her spine until his palms were finally covering her ass. She hummed and pursed her lips, pressing her mouth against the bottom of his throat.

"Close your eyes," he whispered into her ear as he walked her backwards towards the bed. His hands were now resting lightly on her hips, his fingers brushing against her skin and setting her nerves on fire.

She shook her head and tilted her face up so she could see his eyes, heavy with desire as he stared longingly at her neck. She lifted her hands and rested them on the back of his head, pulling down on him as she forced his lips towards her neck.

"Scully, I said to close your eyes!" He growled as he twisted his head out her grasp and grabbed the back of her neck to pull her into a quick, rough kiss—long enough to assert his dominance but short enough not get lost in her taste or the way his stomach pulled taunt when she slid her tongue against his tongue.

When the kiss was over, he laid her down on the bed and turned her on her side; he climbed in behind her and spooned his long body around her shorter frame.

She turned her head back to look at him questioningly when his low growl filled the air again. "Damnit Scully, I told you twice." He said as he ripped his shirt off and folded the fabric into a long, thin strip. "Sit up," he said as he looped the fabric around her head and pulled it over her eyes.

"...but Mulder..." She whimpered as she reached up to pull the blindfold off.

"Don't touch it, leave it alone." He whispered in her ear as he laid her body back down on the bed. "I'll cum all night long if I see your beautiful eyes watching me," he admitted roughly. Even through the blindfold, he could see her brows furrow; he leaned towards her and pressed his lips against her ear, breathing out long and slow before promising, "I've already had my way with you—now I'm going to pay back the favor...over and over and over again."

It felt somewhat odd saying these things to her, not because he was uncomfortable…but because it was almost _too_ comfortable being with her like this. It was just like the million dreams he had had of her since he met her, only this time he could feel the warmth of her body soaking into his skin, he could smell the strong scent of her shampoo as he nuzzled his nose into her hair to kiss her ear, and—by far the best aspect—he could feel her body vibrate as she moaned from his touch.

"Oh my God, Mulder." She hummed as she arched her back into him, aching to feel his hands on her breasts again. He put his arms around her body, letting his hands rest flatly on her stomach and pulled her backwards against his chest. She felt so small lying against him with his long legs intertwined with her legs and his large hands covering nearly all of her stomach.

The blindfold had surprised her; she had never expected him to be so assertive and demanding, but it made her heart pound wildly as she anxiously waited for him to start paying back his favor. Of course, she wouldn't admit it in fear that it would change his current tactics but she didn't feel like she needed him to repay her with a favor. His naughty dream was the most erotic thing she had ever heard, holding promises of what sex would really be like between them—what he would whisper in her ear and, best of all, how he sounded during an orgasm.

"Touch me," she begged as she wiggled her body against his, trying to get him to move his hands up to cup her aching breasts; her nipples were already hard from just thinking about how warm his hand had felt on her a few minutes ago.

"You're so impatient when you're aroused, honey." He laughed lowly as he kissed her neck and moved his hands up an inch, but still not giving her what she so desperately needed. "You are aroused, right? I'm not off the mark, am I?" he asked, slowly rubbing his cock against her ass and smiling when he felt her body tremble.

"Yes, Fox" she hissed. "God, it's crazy how you make me feel." She admitted in a half moan, half whine as she put her hands over his and pushed them up until his palms were finally covering her breasts.

He nearly swallowed his tongue when he felt her take control of his movements, putting him exactly where she wanted him. While he began gently squeezing one breast, his other hand pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingertips. "Fuck, Mulder!" she groaned between clenched teeth as her hips rolled against him.

He leaned over her and pressed his open mouth against her lips, swallowing her moans as his hands continued playing with her breasts. She plunged her tongue in and out of his mouth with such fierceness that he nearly lost his mind and was on the verge of fucking her just so he could establish that he was the one in control here.

But then he thought about the hours he had spent in his apartment after she'd left him that morning. He'd cleaned his bedroom out, moving all the files and boxes out into his 'office' in the living room; he washed his sheets, fluffed out the pillows and dusted and vacuumed the room. The next time she came over, he planned on fully romancing her—complete with music and candles; that's what he wanted for their first time, not some dingy hotel room in a town he couldn't even remember the name of.

"You drive me crazy, Scully. I can't think straight when I'm around you."

"Mulder—please…" she begged as she rotated her hips against his erection, wanting to feel his skin against her skin; she wanted his body heat to melt and brand her skin so that everyone would know that she belonged to him—because she did. Completely.

"What do you need? Tell me what's the matter." he whispered into her ear

"I want you so bad it hurts," she groaned as looped one arm behind her and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his face closer to her neck so she could feel his lips against her skin again.

"Show me where it hurts…I promise I'll make you feel better." He said, leaning forward to press his lips against her pouted mouth while his hands continued playing with her breasts, squeezing them hard until she gasped and moaned.

She lifted her shaking hand and pressed her palm against the back of his right hand and pushed it down, his fingers teasing her belly through her shirt until their hands reached the elastic band of the boxers she was wearing. "Right here, this is what I've needed since I met you. Please Fox." She said as she grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand under her boxers so he could feel her weeping pussy.

His moved his hand down and cupped his palm and fingers, pausing when he was less than an inch away from covering her swollen folds with his hand. "Dana, are you sure you want me to do this? You won't regret it?"

He could feel the wet heat her pussy was emitting, it warmed his skin and made his stomach clench in desire. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his entire life and the thought of her regretting it made his body chill against her impossible heat.

"Do it, baby—I need you so bad." She whimpered, wrapping her hand around his forearm and trying to force his hand up until he was touching her, but he was stronger than her and she barely moved him at all.

"Put your left hand on your other breast, play with yourself." He said into her ear so that she would move her hand off his forearm.

"What should I do with my other hand?" she asked as her left hand moved up to cup and squeeze and pinch her nipples.

"What do you want to do with it, honey? What will make this better for you?" He asked as he gently pressed his cupped palm against her moist panties. Her entire body froze and then she began shivering as she began moving her hips against his palm.

She whimpered, drawing her beautiful bottom lip in between her teeth as she writhed against him. He rubbed his fingers along her slit, the thin underwear was just enough barrier to make them both ache for more. "I want to touch you," she said through clenched teeth as she reached her right hand behind her and went straight for his cock, which was trying to bury itself in the crack of her ass again despite their underwear.

He hissed and jerked her panties to the side, letting his long finger finally stroke her pussy, her wetness coating his fingers and hand in a thick delicious layer of arousal. "Oh my God," he groaned as he bit down roughly on her ear.

Her hand stopped moving towards his erection and instead fisted in the material of his boxers on his upper thighs; she cried out and nearly had an orgasm just from his first touch. She wanted to tell him how amazing he was, how much she was feeling just from one single stroke of his finger against her clit; but her stomach was tied in such tight knots that she could no longer breathe and she didn't know how she was going to survive him, but it was a death she was willing to die over and over and over again as long as it meant that he was touching her.

She felt his wet tongue probing her ear before the sharp scrape of his teeth against her earlobe. His finger was gliding slowly against her folds, letting just the pad of his fingertip move across her clit in slow circles. "Have you ever thought about me touching you like this?"

"God yes, almost every night," she admitted. "Move faster," she added on a breathy sigh as her hand began moving for his cock again. He grabbed her hand and stopped her from touching him knowing that he would cum just as soon as he felt her hand on him. "Please, baby. I need to feel you…I need it more than anything."

It was the fact that she called him 'baby' more than anything else that he finally let her hand go and let her grab hold of his thick erection. As soon as her fingers wrapped around his girth, they both moaned—she arched her back, pressing her ass against him the same moment he bucked his hips into her body. "Can I take off your bottoms?" He asked, irritated that the tightness of her underwear was hindering his movements.

"Mmmhmm. Just don't stop touching me." She said as she moved her hand from her breast and helped him push her boxers and underwear off. As soon as the clothes were kicked off her feet, she shifted her legs so that her slick folds were open to him but she was still lying on her side, her ass pressed against his hips.

"Mmmm, my girl is so compliant. I love it, it makes me so hard." He said as he grinded his dick into her fist. "Squeeze it tighter, yea baby, just like that. Don't stop and I won't stop." He said as he began flicking the tip of his finger against her clit while his other hand pinched her nipple so hard that she winced and gasp, squeezing his cock hard as she pumped her hand up to his tip.

He leaned over her and parted his lips and as soon as she felt his breath on her sore nipple, she moaned in anticipation. She was so close and she knew she was going to lose it as soon as she felt his mouth on her. She kept her bottom lip clamped tightly between her teeth and held her breath, waiting to lose complete control to him. But she never felt him.

She went to push away the blindfold—she wanted to see him, but he grabbed her hand and bit harshly at her fingertips before he finally lowered his head and latched onto her nipple, sucking long and hard until she could feel the suction deep in her pussy.

"Oh God, Fox." She said as she began thrashing against him, "talk to me, I always imagined what you would say to me," she begged as she began pumping his cock faster.

He gave her nipple one last suck before he leaned back to whisper in her ear. "Your skin tastes so good—nothing like I dreamed it would. You taste so sweet, so clean; you taste like you were made for me."

She wanted to tell him that she _was_ made for him, only for him but the feelings whirling inside her stomach left her incapable of doing anything but moaning and grabbing his cock tighter. He felt so rigid and thick in her hand, she could feel him throbbing under her touch and wondered what it would feel like when it was buried inside her. She ran her finger along the tip and cried out when she felt the small droplet of precum gathered on his head.

He pushed a single finger into her dripping pussy and flicked his thumb against her click. Even against one finger, her body was so tight and her walls sucked at his finger before clamping down hard. Her body was shaking, a low scream moving up her throat until it left her beautiful parted lips. He jerked the blindfold off and then grabbed her breast again. "Look at me, baby. Look at me when I make you cum."

Her bright blue eyes flicked towards him until their gazes met and a second orgasmic wave washed over her. "You're so beautiful…God I've dreamed about this moment for so long. You're so perfect…and your body is so tight. I love it. I love _you_." he whispered against her ear as she continued moaning and trembling.

In the back of his mind, he could still feel her hand on his cock, but when it shakingly moved down to grip the root, she screamed his name and he lost it. He pulled his hand away from her pussy and he lifted his body up until he was positioned on top of her.

Her orgasms were tapering off and she was breathing out short, shallow puffs of air that ruffled the hair that had fallen across his forehead. He moved her body until she was lying flat on her back and then he pushed her legs open. The smell of her arousal reached his nostrils and he growled before lowering his body down, smashing her small frame with his. He kissed her and she lost what little consciousness she had regained.

His hips began moving against her, his penis still trapped in his boxers, but it slid easily against her slick folds. "God honey, I want to be inside you so bad." He groaned as he continued pushing his cock along the slit of her pussy, the fabric teasing her sensitive clit and making her pant, already embarrassingly close to another orgasm.

"I want you inside me too, please Fox." She said as she lifted her arms up to his back, letting her fingers trial down his tight sweaty skin.

"Not tonight." He growled as he sped up his thrusts, noticing that she really liked it when the tip of his cock rubbed against her clit as well as when his balls pressed against her ass.

"Please cum, I want you to see your face, I want to feel you above me. Give it to me, Mulder. I need it!" she said as she began rocking her hips against him, the friction taking her breath away.

"I can't wait to fuck you full of my cum—I know you need it as much I do." He lowered his head and kissed her ear, "and I'm giving it all to you, Scully." She arched her back and her muscles locked up before her body quaked. As soon as she moaned his name, he felt his orgasm rise up as his spine locked tight, his cum soaking the inside of his boxers again. They rode out their orgasms with their lips pressed tightly together.

Afterwards, he spooned up behind her again and they fell asleep with the smell of sex looming over them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 11 by AnarchyX-Phile**

She woke up feeling Mulder's weight pressing her deep into the mattress again, but this time she didn't try to move. Instead she lied perfectly still and tried to commit every aspect of the situation to memory: the way his hand pressed against her stomach, his finger splayed out to touch the bottom of her rib cage, the heaviness of his torso as his body laid against her hips, the coarseness of the hair on his legs as it rubbed against her smooth legs tangled in the sheets, the way he smelled of hotel soap and sex, and the hotness of his breath when he exhaled, the puff of air blowing across her naked back.

While it was a feeling she never wanted to forget, she couldn't help but let her brain dive into uncertainty; what did last night mean? Were they together or was just this the next step towards the eventual relationship? Last night they had both wanted more, but this morning she couldn't help but feel relieved that they hadn't taken that final step.

But they may as well had—he had told her he loved her _twice_ and she…oh God, she hadn't told him. She had been so caught up in enjoying it that she had missed her chance to tell him how she felt. She frowned and her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to decide if he had even noticed. Hell, it was Mulder, of course he had noticed. He never missed anything.

She felt his body tense, his muscles flexing against her before he relaxed again. "Not used to waking up on top of a woman?" She asked as she turned her head until she was looking over her shoulder at him.

He chuckled softly and pressed a kiss against the back of her neck through her hair. "Definitely not." He was quiet for some time and she wondered if he had went back to sleep, "how about you…are you…well, is it nice having a man wake up on top of you?"

"No. It's kind of nice having _you_ wake up on top of me."

"Just _kind of_ nice?"

"Well, I would like to breathe."

"Oh, sorry—I wasn't thinking…" he said as he rolled away from her, taking the sheets with him. "Do you want the shower first?" he asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

She opened her mouth to ask him to come back and lay with her a little longer but then decided that she would sound needy; so instead she shook her head, "you can have it first. I'll go see if the continental breakfast is worth eating bring back some food."

He nodded his head but sat there for a long time, trying to will his body to get up and start the day when all he really wanted was to lay back down and take Scully in his arms. Finally, he got up and drug his feet into the bathroom and into the shower.

.

.

The work day seemed to drag unbearably slow as they were both caught up in their own thoughts about last night. Whenever he put his hand at the base of her back, she could imagine his hand moving under her pants, diving beneath her panties until he could stroke her so intimately. She felt a heat wave move through her body and she seemed to suffocate in her suit jacket—which she ultimately tossed in the back seat of the rental car after lunch.

He knew she wasn't conscious of the fact that she kept touching him—and they were completely innocent caresses, but it was driving him insane with the need to hold her again. He had lost count of the number of times she had fixed his hair after they'd stood outside in the wind, how she had straightened his tie after they had gone down to the beach to look at the unidentified footprints. He needed her in his arms again and he couldn't wait until they were back at the hotel.

"Are you hungry?" He asked after they had finished talking to their last "witness." She nodded her head and reached over to smooth down the collar on his suit jacket, letting her fingers rub against his collarbone. "I just realized I forgot to do something this morning."

"What?" she asked as she dropped her hand to her lap and started thinking about where they should eat.

He cranked the car and then leaned towards her, weaving his fingers through the hair behind her ear as he began pulling her head towards him. "I didn't kiss you good morning…I don't know how I could have forgotten, because it's all I've been thinking about today."

Her eyes were large and unblinking but she didn't say anything, he leaned closer to her as his eyes focused on her lips. "Would you mind if I kissed you, Scully?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes, pursing her lips as she waited for him. She felt his hot mouth cover hers and begin moving against her, his hand dropping down from her head to her waist, winding around her body so that he could pull her closer.

But as soon as she lifted her hand to his face, he was pulling away and buckling up before heading towards a seafood restaurant on the end of a pier.

.

After a wonderful dinner and once they had showered—separately—, they slipped quietly into bed. Scully immediately turned on her side to face him; he switched the light off and turned towards her, smiling at her through the darkness. "Do I get a goodnight kiss tonight?" she asked as the tip of her tongue traced across her bottom lip. Her body was tingling as she stared at his mouth, aching to feel his lips on her skin as he drove her towards release. Her breathing quickened just from the thought of how he made her feel last night, and she prayed he had plans to do the same tonight.

"Would you like one?" He asked as he draped his arm over her stomach, his large hand pressing against her back and pulling her towards him while he met her in the middle of the bed. His eyes flicked across her face, taking in her flushed cheeks and parted lips, and with her pressed against him, he could feel her chest rise and fall as she panted with excitement.

She nodded her head and leaned towards him. "You know I do," she said, her voice dipping low as she stared at his mouth; when she watched his tongue slide across his lips, she bit back a whimper. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, the pads of her fingers rubbing gently over his stubbled jaw.

His eyes squinted slightly, as though he didn't believe her but then his head tilted towards her until his lips brushed against hers. She opened her mouth and tried to pull him closer, but he backed off and until she could only feel the brush of his lips. "Talk to me, Scully."

"About what?" she asked breathlessly, pulling on his shirt as she tried to get closer to him.

"Anything, honey."

She tried to think of something sexy to say but her mind had gone blank, all she could think about was his lips fluttering against her cheek towards her ear as his hot breath teased her skin. "I don't know what to say, Mulder. I just want you to kiss me."

"You're thinking about something, I can tell." He lightly kissed along her forehead until her brows relaxed.

"I'm not like those women you watch on television." She blurted out and then closed her eyes as her cheeks grew red; the image of him alone in his apartment as he watched blonde after blonde on the XXX channels and pleasured himself made her body turn cold—like it always did when she thought of him looking at someone else and desiring them. It hurt more than she'd ever admit.

"You are most definitely not," he said as he finally pressed his lips hard against hers and sucked on her bottom lip. He tried to shift until he was on top of her but his body completely froze when he felt her begin pushing him away. He realized that he hadn't finish his sentence and he bent down to nibble softly on her lip before leaning back to look at her face.

"I don't want those girls, I want you." He started kissing her neck again, feeling her settle her hands on his back, not urging him on but not pushing him away anymore. He knew he still had some more explaining to do before she was satisfied. "You're so beautiful and smart…hell, Scully—you're everything. I don't even watch that stuff anymore."

She felt him nuzzle his nose against her ear as he gently licked her earlobe, pulling it into his mouth before he moaned softly, "God, all I can think about is you." She felt his muscles clench down on her, his arms turning into steel bands that brought her body so close to his that they could barely breathe

He felt like he'd cut his chest open and bared his heart and soul to her and now she was silent. Her eyebrows were furrowed again, but this time all her concentration was focused on him. He met her gaze and they stared at each other for a few long drawn-out seconds before she nodded and smiled up at him, obviously accepting his explanation.

He released a pent up breath and gave her the most adorable smile she had ever seen. "Mulder, I…I…come here." She said as she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him towards her. She parted her lips and as soon as she felt his mouth touch hers, she flicked her tongue against his lips and tugged on his lips until they parted.

She teased his lips for a few long kisses before she allowed the tip of her tongue to slip into his mouth, feeling the muscles in her stomach clench in arousal when he caressed his tongue against hers. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, crushing her breasts into his chest before she moved a hand up to hold his head, her fingernails scratching lightly against his scalp.

He shifted until his leg was pressed between her legs, slightly parting her thighs; he kissed her and stole the air from her lungs until they were both lightheaded and were forced to pull away. Her lips were deep red and swollen, her tongue flicking across her lips for another taste of him. "That was _quite_ a good night kiss," he laughed as he stroked her hair.

"Why don't you kiss me again? For tomorrow night?" she asked as she leaned into him again.

"But what will we do for tomorrow night?" He asked, his head already lowering to kiss her again.

She paused for a second and then smiled, "we'll make up for all the nights we've missed out on."

"I feel like a teenager, counting kisses and hoping for more." He laughed before he flicked his tongue against her upper lip, pulling it in between his teeth and feeling her smile against him. He felt her stomach vibrate low against his hips while her hands ran against both sides of his face, pulling him in and not letting him move his lips away from hers.

She felt his hands move down to grab her hips, squeezing and rubbing the skin as he slowly worked his fingers under her shirt. He pulled out of the kiss enough to ask, "can I take your shirt off?" He licked his lips as he let his eyes flick away from her gaze down to her pajama shirt.

She nodded her head but then put her fingers on his lips to stop him. "But do it slowly." She said quietly.

He smiled at her and kissed her again, letting his fingers slide across her stomach, each pass getting closer to her breasts. "Are you nervous?" he asked as his lips slid to her ear, his hips beginning to rock against her.

"Not with you, Mulder." She said as she closed her eyes, a beautiful smile brightening the dark room.

He felt his throat tighten as the smile changed her face—wiping away all traces of stress, worry, and daily life in exchange for something euphoric, something so private that he almost felt like he was intruding on her privacy.

And that's when he realized that he loved this woman. So much it clawed at his chest. So much that there was no way she could ever love him as fiercely as he loved her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 12 by AnarchyX-Phile**

He kissed down her neck and down her cleavage, only allowing his hands a single, hard squeeze when he reached her breasts before he continued moving down her stomach. When he got to the edge of her shirt, he lifted it and began working his way back up, this time letting his tongue occasionally slip out as he kissed her skin.

Her feet were digging into the thin mattress and her hands were pulling at the shoulders of his shirt, pulling it up his back until she could see his tight skin stretched across his muscles. He nibbled at the skin just above her right hip and she hissed, her back arching off the bed for a few seconds before she laid back down and gave him an approving whimper.

When he reached the lower swell of her breast, they both groaned and she sank her nails into his scalp. He lifted his head and looked at her. "...we don't have to answer it..." he said just before the phone rang again.

"Mulder...we should."

"But it could be nothing," he reasoned.

"It could be about the case though."

He looked longingly at her breasts before he sighed and rolled off the bed. "It's yours." He said once he found the ringing phone.

She grabbed it from him and flipped it open. "Scully." Her voice was normal again and she had pulled her shirt back down. He looked down at his tight pants and readjusted himself as he listened to her side of the conversation. When she hung up, she crawled out of bed and stood up, sliding her hair behind her ear. "Get dressed, your monster was just spotted near Pier 16."

She gave him a sad, disappointed look before she grabbed the clothes she had planned to wear tomorrow and started for the bathroom; when she reached the doorway, she paused and turned to face him. "Do you need the bathroom? I mean, I can change out here."

He couldn't help but laughing at her. She was trying so hard not to look at his erection but was failing miserably; her eyes would flicker down his chest but as soon as she got to his lower waist, she'd jerk her eyes back to his face and pretend she hadn't seen anything.

She thought briefly about offering to help him take care of his 'problem' but decided against it, hopefully they would have time to pick up where they left off whenever they got back to the hotel later.

"I'll take the bathroom. I'll be quick." He said as he scooped up his suit and dress shirt and walked past her.

She laughed and then covered her smile with her hand, "oh, I _know_ you will be."

"Oww, that hurt." He said as he pretended to be upset; she just smiled slightly and turned her head away from him. He couldn't resist one final joke, "maybe if I'm really quick, I can get back out here while you're in the middle of changing." He wagged his eyebrows before winking at her, closing the bathroom door just in time to miss getting hit with the damp towel she threw at him.

.

Six hours later, they slowly made their way back to the hotel room—completely exhausted and in no mood to do anything other than sleep. The lack of sleep was causing both of them to be irritable and since they were surrounded by strangers, it seemed only natural to lash out at each other whenever their tempers flared up.

The case was technically closed; the 'monster' was assumed dead and the local branch had swept the case under the rug and had all but arrested Mulder when he tried to demand answers from them.

On the drive back to the hotel, Scully had called and reserved two tickets back to DC bright and early the following morning. "You can't blame the detective for denying that he saw anything, Mulder." She reasoned when his anger morphed into road-rage. "He has to work alongside those people every day."

"He saw it, Scully. He should have told the truth."

Ah, and _there_ it was. The truth: the one quest Mulder expected everyone to pursue as adamantly as he did. Scully turned away from him and stared out the window until they were back at the hotel. At some point, he was going to have to accept that not everyone was as willing as she was to throw away their credibility in order to support his wild claims—no matter how much _evidence_ he had to support those claims.

.

.

.

They were home a total of 47 hours before they were sent out on their next assignment in Comity, New Hampshire after receiving a report concerning a local Satanic cult that may have caused the death of a high school student.

Mulder hadn't touched her since that first night in the hotel and, with each passing day, her frustration built into anger and then turned into embarrassment that she had let him touch her the way he had. They were work partners; he obviously hadn't been serious about wanting a relationship—he had gone out of his way to completely ignore her once they returned to DC.

She just needed to get over it and move on. She forced herself not to think about him at night and, as a result, had gotten very little sleep the past two nights. She knew it was making her short-tempered and Mulder was suffering the brunt of her frustration.

But he wasn't making it any better. He purposely needled her just to get some type of reaction from her; he should have realized that anger was only pushing her away—but when it came to Scully—he had never made the best decisions. Yesterday, he really put his foot in his mouth when he joked that he couldn't afford lunch because he had upgraded his XXX television package.

Scully hadn't thought it was funny. Not in the slightest.

And this road trip was horrible. They fought the entire way, Scully with her nose stuck in the map, telling him to turn right and left while he continued driving straight. He finally told her that she had a terrible sense of direction and wouldn't be able to find her way to the end of the road, much less how to navigate the eight hour trip.

She wadded up the map, threw it in the backseat and turned her upper body completely away from him, facing her body towards the passenger window as she watched him drive in circles trying to find the road he was looking for. After an hour, he finally took the turns Scully had originally told him too and they got back on the right track; by that time, Scully was fast asleep.

.

"Hey wake up, Scully," he shouted as he opened her door and grinned when she nearly fell out of her seat. She gave him a horrifyingly evil glare before she unbuckled and got out of the car, stretching her arms over her head and groaning at her stiff muscles.

Mulder was watching her, his lips parted as the bottom of her blouse rode up on her stomach and he caught sight of her creamy white back, her spine arching perfectly when she stretched. He cleared his throat and grabbed their bags out of the car and headed into the motel entrance.

"Mulder, give me my key." She said as she reached out and grabbed her bag out of his hand when he began unlocking his door.

"I just got us the one room, Scully. Tight budget." He said, sounding completely uninterested in the fact that they were going to be sleeping together again.

"Absolutely not—I'm getting my own room."

"What? You can't handle being around me? Does my presence rile you up that much?" he challenged.

"Nothing you do _riles_ me up." She countered as she marched past him and into the room, slamming her suitcase down on the bed and watching it bounce. He smiled confidently as he walked over and slammed his suitcase down on the bed too, ripping it open and getting out a pair of clean boxers before he headed off for the shower, not even offering it to her first.

When he came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, all the lights were turned off and his suitcase was lying on the floor. She had hung up all her clothes, changed into her pajamas, and claimed her side of the bed. She worked hard to fall asleep before he came out of the bathroom and she barely felt him slide in next to her, putting his hand on her hip and roughly jerking her body against his, nestling her ass against his crotch before he closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

He woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower being turned on; he smoothed his hand across the sheets and felt her spot still warm. He scooted over until he was lying where she had and buried his face in the pillows, breathing in her smell before falling back asleep.

.

.

.

The day had gone perfectly horrible with Mulder belittling all her suggestions and feeding off all Detective Angela White's outlandish suggestions.

Scully didn't trust anything that woman said. Hell, she probably wasn't even a blonde.

After Scully had wasted her time 'autopsying' the remains of a pet dog named Mr. Tippy, she was beyond furious with Mulder's behavior. He was taking every available chance to ditch her in favor of spending time with Detective White; and, during the rare times they were together, he spent all his time apologizing to Detective White about Scully's behavior because she refused to buy into the paranormal frenzy that was plaguing the entire town.

Scully was on the verge of taking the car and driving back to DC alone, and Mulder was on the verge of letting her. To make matters even worse, the only channel on television was playing "The Sabre Dance" at a deafening volume but he refused to turn it off, rolling his eyes when Scully stormed out of the room.

As soon as she stepped outside, in the cool night air, she took in a deep breath and slowly released it in a poor attempt to sooth her nerves. How could she have believed that she wanted a relationship with the man sitting in that hotel room? All she wanted to do now was murder him. Slowly.

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a new package of cigarettes; after college, she had promised herself that she'd never smoke again, but to hell with that promise now.

Three cigarettes later, she finally decided that she didn't want to turn into the next Cigarette Smoking Woman, so she started to go back inside. Just before she reached the room, she got a phone call from the local police department about a new murder.

She rushed inside to tell Mulder but as soon as she swung open the door to their room, she stopped short and felt as though someone had punched her right in the stomach, stealing the air from her lungs as her eyes began to sting.

There he was… in their bed…with Detective Fucking White. At the sound of the door crashing open and slamming into the wall behind it, they pulled away from one another, Mulder looking at Scully and giving her the best innocent look he could muster with another woman's body draped over him.

He saw the flash of hurt flicker across her face before she shook her head and looked away from them, mumbling something about another murder, before grabbing the car keys and heading back out the door.

He pushed Detective White off him—none too gently—and went after Scully, grabbing his suit jacket on the way out of the room. When he busted out of the building, he saw her unlocking the driver's door of their rental car; her lips were pursed tightly as she completely avoided looking at him, or the fact that Detective White walked out of the building directly behind him fixing her hair.

He walked up right behind her and put his hand on the edge of the car door, not letting her open it completely. "I'm driving." He said as he tried to nudge her out of the way.

She calmly put the heel of her high heel on top of his shoe and applied as much weight as she could. "No, I'm driving." She said as she shouldered her way into the open door.

He bent down closer to her ear and whispered, "Scully, it's not what you think…" He wanted to explain that he hadn't invited Detective White to their room, that he hadn't wanted her to kiss him. It had just happened all too fast.

She finally turned and faced him completely, her gaze narrowing. "I didn't see anything anyways."

.

.

.

I know y'all like the steamy chapters, but I've been wanting to write about the Syzgy episode for a while now and thought that this would be the perfect place to add some drama.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 13 by AnarchyX-Phile**

When they returned to DC, emotions were tense and frayed. He had tried several times to call Scully over the weekend, but she never answered; he found himself both looking forward to and dreading being back to work with her on Monday. He'd been an ass—he wasn't even spending a second trying to deny it—but he'd gotten the reaction he was looking for...and then it had gotten out of hand.

He spent nearly all day Sunday shopping; he bought a new brand of cologne he thought she'd like, some silky tight boxers that he imagined would feel heavenly if she stroked him through them, a cute little pair of pajamas that look like they'd fit her, some new soap, shampoo, shaving cream and razors. He wanted to look as nice and clean cut as he possibly could—maybe if she noticed his effort, she'd agree to at least listen to him as he tried to dig himself out of the crater he'd dug himself into.

.

Things were not working out as he had hoped. Scully refused to even acknowledge his existence; the breakfast salad he had brought her went untouched; at lunch, he had gone out and brought her back a sub sandwich and some dried fruit chips he thought she'd enjoy.

But when he got back to the office, the room was empty—she'd left her breakfast exactly where he'd sat it down. He slid the old bag of food in the trashcan and replaced it with her lunch before he went and ate his lunch burrito at his desk alone.

It was almost an hour later when he saw the sticky note fluttering precariously on the edge of his desk, where she'd most likely stuck it in hopes that he wouldn't see it: _gone to lab_. Even though she hadn't written her name, he'd know her swirly writing anywhere. But what was she doing at the lab? They weren't working on a case yet so there was nothing for her to be analyzing.

Finally, he gave up wondering—and eating his lunch—and went up to the lab to find out for himself. He never expected to see what he saw.

Scully wasn't leaned over looking into a microscope, nor was she studying a series of genomes over the rim of some reading glasses—no, she was sitting up on the countertop, her legs crossed as she laughed at something the technician had said just before Mulder walked up to the door.

He stayed towards the edge of the doorway, just out of both Scully's and the technician's line of sight. He could faintly hear their voices and didn't like the tone in Scully's voice. She somehow managed to sound flirty but not girly—she was _all_ woman and his hands fisted in the fact that she was currently focusing all her attention on a man other than himself.

"So will you?" the technician asked her, walking up so close to her that, if her legs had been spread apart, he would have felt the warmth Mulder knew was between her legs—warmth that belonged only to him.

"Yes, I will. I need a night out." She smiled as she lowered herself off the counter and started for the door. "I'll see you at The Barrel at 8:00?"

Mulder could see that the guy was disappointed that he wasn't being offered the privilege of picking her up—and was therefore missing out on the even better privilege of taking her home, but he nodded, happy and quite shocked that she'd actually agreed to a date.

Mulder quickly stepped around the corner so that Scully wouldn't see him as she made her way towards the elevator and, assumingly, back to their office. He stood there for five minutes, going back and forth with himself about confronting the technician and convincing him to stand Scully up so that _he_ could show up for their date instead, but then he decided that no man was going to fuck up a chance with Dana Scully.

Well, no man except Agent Fox Mulder.

.

Mulder showed up at the bar at 7:00, exchanging his usual suit and tie for a washed out pair of blue jeans and a dark navy blue shirt; he'd worked really hard at making his hair look charmingly messy and judging by the attention women were giving him, he'd succeeded in the look he was going for. But he didn't care about any woman other than Scully.

He'd freshly shaved, slathered himself in cologne, and worn his new boxers—he'd read in a magazine that wearing nice underwear made women more confident, so he figured he'd try it out and see if it worked for men as well.

He'd never been in this bar so he wore his service weapon concealed under his shirt, but the ambiance was pretty great. The bartender told him that the bar had been named The Barrel because of their specialty whiskies, which they offered in 23 different flavors. Mulder started with the first one and had worked up to number five when he saw Scully walk through the door.

She was dressed…differently; not work clothes, but not exactly bar clothes either. She was wearing brown pants with matching shoes with no heels, making her seem so tiny and short. Her shirt was a darker brown and just low cut enough to make a man's imagination go crazy.

He took a long, lingering look at her before he turned his head away from her, ducking down in hopes that she wouldn't see him. Why the fuck had he thought this was a good idea? Knowing she was going on a date with someone was one thing, but actually attempting to watch that date was completely idiotic.

He took another shot of whiskey and grabbed for his wallet, deciding that he didn't want to see Scully smile all night at a man that didn't even deserve one second of her time, but when he threw the cash on the counter, he saw the technician walk through the door and wave at her, pointing across the room at an empty table. Scully nodded and they both made their way to the small table; she sat down just before he got there but instead of sitting across from her, he moved the chair over until he was sitting on her left side.

Mulder tipped the bartender very well and motioned her over towards him, "I'm moving to that table over there, keep sending me these." He said as he motioned at the empty whiskey shots.

"Don't you think you should slow down? At least order something to eat." The lady said, oddly concerned as she watched the man in front of her.

Mulder waved his hand dismissively and turned around and headed towards the table he had pointed out, when the bartender thought he was out of ear shot, he heard her tell one of the waitresses to send him a wing platter on the house.

It just so happened that the only other empty table in the bar was only a few tables away from Scully and her date. He had hoped that he'd go unnoticed as he hadn't been forced to walk in front of or next to them, but as soon as he focused his attention on Scully again, her eyes shot up and connected immediately with his.

He had a fleeting thought to act surprised that she was there but he knew she wasn't going to buy it. Instead, he lifted the shot glass the waitress had just sat down and tipped it towards her before downing it and slamming the glass back on the table.

.

The rest of the night was unbearable. Scully felt Mulder's eyes burning through her and could feel his anger, jealousy, and—after about 30 more minutes of drinking—drunkenness permeate the entire room. But instead of drawing up and letting it ruin her night, she turned up the night quite a few notches, allowing her date more liberties than she normally would.

When he put his hand on her knee, she felt the embarrassment tint her cheeks; she snapped her legs shut and then uncomfortably crossed them, but the man was persistent. She glanced at Mulder and saw him holding a shot glass so tightly that she feared it was about to bust and shatter. His jaw was clenched as he stared at her legs and the man's wandering hands.

Scully was just about to stop him and pull away when Mulder threw a pile of bills on the table, took one last shot of whiskey and headed towards the door. She was quite impressed that he could actually walk in a straight line, but then felt jealousy rise up when the bartender waved at him and he smiled and waved back.

He put his hand on the door and paused, wondering if he should turn around and give Scully one final glance, but then his stomach flipped at the thought her kissing that man goodnight and he rushed out the door, not wanting anyone to see him if he threw up.

As soon as Mulder was out the door, Scully relaxed back in her chair and brushed Agent Pendrell's hand away from her leg. He was nice and charming, but he wasn't Mulder. Pendrell gave her an odd look, not quite understanding why she was cutting him off so briskly but he shrugged his shoulders and continued talking to her. It was by far not the worst date she'd been on; Pendrell seemed like he'd make a really good friend, but the attraction just wasn't there for her. She couldn't imagine actually having a relationship with him and she didn't think it was fair to lead him on for the sake of making Mulder jealous.

 _That_ realization stopped her completely. She hadn't done this to make Mulder jealous—if she had, she would have spent the rest of the work day dropping hints that she was dating someone. Tonight had been for her. But as soon as she saw Mulder in the bar, she had wanted him to feel the same hurt she had felt when she saw him and Detective White.

She glanced back up at Pendrell and frowned, mad at herself because she had ended up using him to get back at Mulder. "It's getting late and we have to work tomorrow," she said, wiping the corners of her lips with her napkin before laying in her plate and sliding it towards the middle of the table.

Pendrell nodded and paid for their meal and drinks, making Scully feel even guiltier. "Would you like to come back again on Thursday?" he asked as they walked out into the parking lot. "I read on the menu that they do karaoke on Thursdays."

"I don't think so—I'm sorry. I had a really good time. I did…but…" Scully started explaining, breaking eye contact with him and glancing towards her car, wishing the next five minutes would hurry up so she could jump in her car and go home.

.

And home she went. Alone. As always.

And once again, she was dreaming of Fox Mulder. The way those jeans had hung low on his hips, the way the dark blue shirt seemed to make his eyes softer, his lips fuller. His hair had looked different; it looked like it did after she'd brushed her fingers through his hair while he sucked on her nipples and fingered her wet folds. She had felt so alive under his hands and spent the rest of the night with a burning ache between her legs. An ache only he could sooth.

On the other side of the city, Mulder sat staring at his pile of porn films, his hands moving over the spines of the tapes as though they were attempting to choose a title even though his heart and head wasn't in it. He wanted Scully, nothing else was going to sooth the fire that was roaring inside him. He finally laid down on the couch and closed his eyes; her shirt tonight hadn't revealed much, barely the rounded tops of her breasts and a slight half-inch of cleavage, but he remembered how good she had tasted and how she had moaned when he had bit down on her nipple. God, he'd do anything to have the right to touch that woman again.

.

.

.

 **Just how desperate for comfort are they?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 14 by AnarchyX-Phile**

"How was your date?" He asked, all but pouncing on her as soon as she walked through the door the next morning.

Her eyes widened at his immediate abruptness but she slowly hung up her coat and walked to her desk. "You know exactly how it went. You were brooding only three tables away."

"Well, they couldn't seat me any closer." He walked over to stand in front of her desk, trying his best to look only casually interested. "And I left when I saw him put his hand on your thigh."

"Did you? You missed the best part then." She snapped.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" He fisted his hands up and tried to look calm but heat was radiating off of him.

She gave him the best go-to-hell look before she leaned back in her chair and got comfortable, crossing her arms across her chest. "Well, do you want to hear how far up he moved his hands while we were still at the restaurant or what he did when he took me home?"

He scraped his hand through his hair and started pacing. "Never mind, I don't want to hear it." He said as he went back to his chair and sat down. He was almost certain Pendrell hadn't taken her home last night, but he still didn't want to hear Scully talk about her with another man-even if it was made up.

"You're the one that asked, I wasn't going to bring it up. I don't know why you even care."

"Well I do." He mumbled.

"You didn't seem to care when you jumped into bed with Detective White." She said, focusing her full attention on him and making his squirm.

She hadn't called Angela White a bitch, but the way she said her name was so full of venom that she may as well had. "I didn't _jump_ into bed with her. She pushed me into it." He defended.

"You encouraged her—and that's just as bad."

They were silent for a few minutes as Mulder debated on whether to explain some of his actions on their last case. He had constructed a good explanation but when he opened his mouth, no words came out. He didn't give a damn about Detective White—he was never going to see her again and even if there was a chance of seeing her again, he'd avoid her like the plague.

He didn't want her. He wanted the fierce little woman sitting on the other side of his office and there was nothing he could do about it. She was moving on—meeting men, going out on dates—and all he could think about was the brief time he'd been allowed to touch her, to hold her.

Finally, he took in a deep breath and broke the silence. "I wanted to see if you would get jealous." He meant the admission to sound apologetic, but his nerves were shot and he ended up sounding like he was annoyed. "And then when you _got_ jealous… well, I liked the fact that I was getting _some_ kind of response from you."

Her eyebrow had been arched but, at the final part of the confession, she jerked her head back in confusion. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean that I laid my fucking heart on the table in California and you said nothing. It's not like I expected you to love me, but you could have said _something_." He opened his desk drawer and grabbed a sharpened pencil, before slamming the drawer shut again. "If you don't… like me, you didn't have to say you wanted the same thing I did. You could have said no. I wouldn't have treated you any differently."

His obsessive mind had replayed the events over and over in his head. Yes, she had been perfectly willing to let him touch her, but that only meant lust. He'd meant it when he'd said he loved her—and he still meant.

But he was so damn tired of not being loved.

"I didn't lie to you Mulder, if that's what you're thinking. You should know me better." Her tone was distant and accusatory even though the sentiment was genuine.

"You didn't have to go out with Agent Pendrell just to get me back." He said as he rubbed the pad of his thumb along the sharpened edge of the pencil.

"What makes you think I want you back?" She asked, twisting his words into a different meaning.

His gaze shot up and locked onto her icy stare. The muscles in his hand clenched tight and made the pencil snap into two jagged pieces. Scully watched the splintered wood slice into his hand, blood immediately trailing down his hand to stain the cuff of his shirt.

"Damnit" he muttered as he dropped the broken pencil on the desk and raised his hand to look at the cut.

She jumped up from her desk and came around to his chair, grabbing his wrist and yanking it towards her so that she could assess the damage. "There's a piece of lead stuck in it, I'm going to have to get it out."

She reached into his bottom desk drawer and pulled out the first aid kit she had put in there when she first started working with him. The kit was very nearly empty now and she'd been meaning to replace it with a new kit. As she dig for tweezers and gauze, she felt him slide his non-injured hand along the back of her leg, starting at the bottom of her calf muscle and working upwards, paying close attention to the back of her knee before reaching her thigh. Even though his touch sent chills of excitement through her, she could tell his movements were hesitant and unsure.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously after she found the supplies she was going to need for this patch job.

"Nothing." He said as he dropped his hand away from her; she turned around and faced him, looking down into his dark, dilated pupils that revealed his inner most yearnings even while he tried to hide how erotic the act of taking care of one another had turned into. They needed this comfort, now more than ever.

But it wasn't that easy.

It was never that easy.

He stood up, looming over her, and barely breathed as she eased his bleeding hand towards her; he heard her gasp when he wrapped his other arm around her waist and drew her towards him. "Mulder…" she said, trying to push away and create at least a few inches of space between their bodies, but he kept his arm banded around her.

"I was _hurting_ , Scully."

"I was too…" but, before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her more firmly against him and lowered his mouth to hers, his lips immediately opening and pulling on hers as he silently begged for her to open.

It took a few long seconds before she responded to the kiss, dropping the first aid supplies into the floor as she grabbed fistfuls of his dress shirt and pulled him against her. She felt his good hand against her cheek, cradling her head gently while also keeping her mouth against his.

She moaned and tilted her head up, changing the angle of their mouths so he could move against her better. He raked his fingers through her hair and began walking her backwards to the edge of his desk. His tongue was moving wildly in her mouth, stroking her tongue, teasing her lips, flicking against her teeth. He was starving and she was powerless in the wake of his hunger.

Forgetting completely about his cut hand, he lifted his other hand to her breast and cupped her through her clothing; as soon as he touched her, they both broke the kiss moaning—her for being so completely turned on and him for the pain shooting through his hand.

He dropped his arm away from her chest and looked down at her, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. His gaze flicked to her swollen breasts and he frowned. "I stained your shirt… I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Scully looked down and cringed when she saw the obvious red hand print covering her left breast; she thought about running to the bathroom to see if she could wash it out, but she knew it was hopeless. She'd just have to remember to keep her suit jacket on the rest of the day.

"I didn't like this blouse anyways." She said, glancing down at his hand and wishing it was pressed against her chest again. "Sit down and I'll get your cut cleaned and wrapped." She said, putting her hand on his stomach and giving him a shove towards his chair. He smiled and sat down, looking up at her like he'd just won the lottery. She gathered up her supplies again and sat on the edge of his desk, picking up his injured hand and working on it.

She was so focused on patching him up that she wasn't aware that his other hand was caressing her calf muscle—slowly working its way up until it was at the bottom hem of her skirt. When his long fingers pushed under the fabric, her head jerked up and her gaze penetrated through his but he didn't stop. Instead, he moved his hand further up until he could feel the top tight band of her thigh-high and he hooked his fingers under the delicate material and pulled at it. "You'll stretch it, Mulder." She said, not really caring that he'd ruin more of her clothing.

"I still want to Scully. God…how I want to." He swallowed hard and smoothed his hands over the delicate mesh and dipped his hand between her thighs, feeling the heat escaping from her body. He bit back a moan and closed his eyes; his stomach had tightened into knots and he could barely breathe.

He felt her lips press lightly against the back of his hand and his focus was torn away from between her legs so that he could watch her lips against his skin. She was done with the bandage and his hand was wrapped in white tape and gauze. "Good as new." She whispered before dropping his hand, gasping as he let it fall into her lap.

He looked up at her with pain ladened eyes—not from his hand but from the distance between them. "Thank you." He whispered, standing up again so that she had to look up to see his face. He bent down and covered her lips with his, the touch so soft that neither one moved their lips in fear of breaking this moment.

"I can help you down," he finally said, wrapping his arm around her waist again and pulling her off the desk, not letting go of her until both her feet were firmly on the ground. "Will it leave a scar?" he asked.

Scully wasn't sure if he was talking about his hand or his past behavior, but she shook her head and stepped towards her desk. "No, Mulder. It won't."

They began working again and it was nearly 4:30 when Mulder broke the silence. "Can I take you somewhere tonight?"

"Um…" Scully said, trying to finish typing up the final paragraph in her report before her concentration was interrupted completely. As soon as her fingers finished typing, she looked towards Mulder and tried to remember what he had asked her. "Where?"

"Dinner, somewhere nice." He said, trying to outdo her casual date last night.

She was surprised that he was asking her for a date but she was even more surprised with her body's instant reaction to it. She felt her stomach flip and her heart began pounding as soon as the words left his mouth.

No, she didn't want to go out with him—she wanted to _stay in_ with him. Her nipples had ached for his touch every night since California and her resolve to stay mad at him was crumbling more and more every day—especially after those kisses.

That is, until the memory of him wrapped in Detective White's arms flashed across her eyes. Her anger immediately resurfaced and she cleared her throat and shook her head, trying to dislodge those naughty thoughts from her mind. "I'm actually busy tonight." She heard herself say, barely able to maintain eye contact; she wasn't really—another lonely night cooking for one—but she needed to punish him a little longer.

After last night, she knew he would assume it was another date, and judging by his fisted hands, she was right. She chuckled and tried to control her smile. She glanced down at her watch and cleared her throat, "with that being said, I'm cutting out early today. See you in the morning, Mulder."

.

At exactly 5:01, Agent Pendrell knocked on the office door and immediately stepped into the office. His eyes flicked around the room, the disappointment creasing his forehead when he didn't see Scully.

"I was hoping to find Dana here."

Mulder leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers together as he scowled at the agent—hating the way her first name had rolled so easily off his tongue. "She didn't have plans to meet you, did she?"

"No, but that's what I wanted to talk to her about. Is she here?" He asked again.

Mulder chose to ignore his question again. "I didn't think she mentioned she was going to see you again."

The discomfort on Pendrell's face quickly morphed into annoyance, which he was trying hard to suppress. "Do you two always talk about your personal lives? I thought most partners tried to keep their conversations purely professional."

"Oh, we do _everything_ together." Mulder answered with a beaming smile. He stood up and stretched, "But no, she's not here. She went home early."

"Is she sick?"

Mulder hid the mischievous grin that threatened to lift his lips. "Oh, she's felt terrible all day—probably a virus or the flu. She said it was super contagious and left before she gave it to me."

Pendrell frowned and started edging backwards out the door.

Mulder couldn't help but give him one final jab, "I'll let her know you stopped by when I see her tonight—I think it's nice that she has _friends_ who worry about her."

Pendrell's lips pursed but he just nodded and left the room, punching the elevator button so hard that Mulder heard it even back in his office.

.

Mulder peddled around the office until his stomach forced him to lock up and head home. But, when he came up on an intersection, he turned right and headed towards Scully's apartment instead of his own.

If she wasn't out with Pendrell tonight, either she had lied to him about being busy or he had more competition. Either way, he wasn't happy.

When he got to her apartment, he parked his car next to hers and went upstairs. He finished climbing to the fourth floor and briefly small-talked with her next-door neighbor before he lifted his fist and knocked on her door, putting his hand over the peephole in case she checked it before she opened the door.

He could faintly hear soft shuffling, like socks on a wood floor. The door opened a moment later and he caught a quick glance of Scully before she slammed the door in his face.

"Uh...just a minute." She said loudly as she turned and pressed her back against the door, her hands coming up to cover her face in embarrassment.

When she had gotten home, she had been so damned turned on that she had changed into the boxers and shirt she had stolen from him. She needed to be surrounded by his scent, but she most certainly hadn't dreamed he'd come over. He was _suppose_ d to be sitting in his apartment, brooding that she was out on another date.

She ran into her bedroom and swapped the clothes out for a pair of workout shorts and her own grey t-shirt—keeping her fingers crossed that he hadn't gotten a good look at her clothes...or more appropriately _his_ clothes. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table and cringed; it was after 7:00—she could try and convince him that her date wasn't until 8:00 but she doubted that he'd believe her, especially since she wasn't properly dressed. It was worth a shot.

When she swung open the door, his eyes flew down her body, a slight grin lifting the corner of his mouth. "You didn't have to change on my account." He said, stepping inside and letting her push the door shut again.

She bit down on her lip and walked into the living room, sliding a basket of laundry away from the couch to give him room enough to sit down. "I need to be getting ready in a few minutes, what did you need?"

Mulder smiled and propped his feet up on her coffee table, settling in and getting comfortable. "Do you want to order some food while I find us a movie to watch or vice versa?

"Mulder, I don't have time for this." She said, glancing at her watch.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Yes, but where are you going and who are you going there with?"

"I'm not going to tell you just so you can come spy again. This has gone far enough—please leave so I can go get ready."

"Stay in with me, Scully. Please." His earlier cocky attitude left him completely. He just wanted to fall asleep next to her again.

"Mulder, we're not doing this right now. I'm…late."

He nodded his head and sighed. "Well, can I wait here until you get back? I just want to see you."

"I don't know how late I'll be, it could be hours. Just go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Please…Dana. Let me wait for you. Please. I can't…" his voice broke and he looked down at the floor.

"You can't what?" she asked, coming over to stand near him, her fingers coming up to run through his hair.

"I can't sleep anymore…not without you. Just let me stay and wait for you—I promise I'll leave when you get home. Please don't ask me to leave."

.

.

.

 **Just how desperate for comfort are they?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 15 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Scully bit on her bottom lip as she looked down at him; he was vulnerable and he rarely ever let her see this side of him. Every time she began to scratch the surface and learn more about him, another case would spring up and he'd get obsessed over the latest monster.

She sighed and dropped her arms to her side, "you can stay on the couch tonight. I won't be gone long, an hour and a half at the most." She had no idea where she was going to go, but she needed some space and she needed Mulder to realize he couldn't just show up and expect her to drop all her plans for him…even if she had no plans to begin with.

He nodded his head and gave her a weak smile. She cleared her throat and started for her room. "There's a takeout menu on the fridge for that pizza place you like and if you want a shower, there are clean towels under the sink."

His shy smile lifted into a mischievous grin that matched his face much better. "Hey Scully," he called right before she closed her bedroom door. When she poked her head out and looked at him, she felt her heart start pounding in her ears. "Do you have anything I could wear tonight?"

She looked at him and her lips parted, her pink tongue sliding against her bottom lip as she clenched her hands into tight fists to keep from running back out there and kissing that cocky look off his face. _Of course_ she had his clothes and he damn well knew it, but she wasn't willing to risk the chance that he'd take them back home with him and leave her with nothing wear to bed again. "I may have an old shirt that's big enough for you." She offered.

"But no pants or shorts? Maybe some boxers?" he pressed, his eyes glinting against the setting sun shining through the windows.

"No—you're uh…on your own in that department." She shut the door and leaned her back against it. She didn't want to go out—she was just going to walk aimlessly about wasting time until she could go back home…to Mulder. She still couldn't believe he'd asked to stay the night. Sure, he wasn't going to be in her bed, but he was in her home. That was progress.

She put on a pair of jeans, comfortable shoes, and a dark navy shirt she found in the back of her closet. She smoothed her hair behind her ears, pinched some colors in her cheeks, and walked back out into the living room.

Mulder was sitting on her kitchen counter, his long legs dangling just above the floor as he talked on her landline. He was ordering a pizza and was listing an unhealthy amount of toppings. He lowered the phone from his mouth and winked at her. "How do you want your half? The usual?"

"I'm eating out—you can have the whole thing." She said, still trying to keep up the façade of having a date. He frowned but nodded his head, then ordered her a medium veggie pizza anyways; she smiled and shook her head before grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

.

She drove down to the mall and walked around; after buying some new work clothes, she walked past a men's clothing store. She bit her lip and took a step inside, the harsh lighting making her feel like she was somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. The young kid behind the counter said something about a sale and then left her alone to browse. She walked over to a far wall and saw rows of boxers, briefs, undershirts, socks, and handkerchiefs.

She grabbed a pack of grey shirts and black boxers and made her way to the checkout line. She knew his size and he needed something to sleep in. It wasn't odd. It was completely reasonable and 100% necessary. Or at least that's what she was trying to convince herself. When the cashier told her the amount, her nerves were getting the better of her and she practically threw her credit card at him.

When she stepped out of the store, she released a sigh of relief and looked around to see if she recognized anyone—then she laughed at herself for being so ridiculous. Once she took two steps away from the store, she'd already convinced herself she wasn't going to give him the clothes. He'd just laugh at her and make a joke about it; then he would know she didn't have a date tonight and that she'd spent her night shopping for him.

She rubbed her finger along her brow and marched off towards the parking garage. She took the stairs to lower level and the staircase emptied her right in front of a lingerie store. She looked at the white and tan mannequins in the store windows, displaying sexy scrapes of lace and mesh while a sign was propped up on the floor of the display in front of them: _You Deserve It. And So Does He._

She bit back a groan and walked inside. She wasn't typically a lingerie type of girl; she was a practical 'white bra and panties' type of person. But maybe she did deserve something different. She quickly decided that she was going to buy three sets of lingerie and she was doing it purely for _herself_ —it made absolutely no difference whether Mulder would prefer to see her in green lace or blue satin.

But _which_ would he like? Satin. And he'd prefer black. She grabbed up an outfit in her size and put it in her shopping basket. She was almost too embarrassed to look at it before she shoved it into the basket and moved on. A lace outfit caught her eye and she went over to that section, quickly sifting through the colors until she found the one she like (the one she knew he'd like): navy blue lacy shorts that would show a great deal of skin and a matching lace top; she tossed it into the bag and looked for her last pick.

She walked a complete lap around the store before she came across a simple, short nightie, white with black stitching around the edges. She grabbed her size and headed off to pay for them.

These purchases were for her; They were a reward for making it this far in her career when so many others failed. They were not, in any way, for Agent Fox Mulder—who was probably in her shower right now washing his… No.

.

When she got back to her apartment, it was nearly 10:00. She was starving and it had struck her halfway up in the elevator that she was going to have to smuggle in three shopping bags so Mulder wouldn't know where she'd truly been.

When she got to her door, she shrugged out of her coat and draped it over her arms in an effort to hide the bags. It looked awkward but hopefully he was still in the shower or already asleep. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, peering inside and cringing when he stood up from the couch and turned to face her.

"Did you have a good night?" he asked, not looking away from her face.

She nodded her head and stepped inside, fumbling to reengage the lock with her hands full. "I'll be right out." She mumbled as she practically ran into her bedroom and flung the door closed, letting her coat and the shopping bags fall to the floor.

After a few minutes of staring at herself in the mirror, she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Do you want me to heat up your pizza or put it in the fridge?" he asked.

"I'll eat it cold." She answered, smoothing her hair behind her ears and opening the door to find him leaning up against the wood as though he had been pressing his ear on the door in effort to hear her.

He took a step back and shoved his hand through his hair. "Well… I already put a couple pieces in the oven. I know you don't really like it cold."

What little ice remained around her heart melted and she gave him a soft smile. "I stopped and got these." She sighed as she reached down and picked up a shopping bag with the boxers and shirts in it. "I figured you needed something for tonight."

His brows were furrowed but he took the bag from her and let her walk past him and into the kitchen. She grabbed an oven-mitten and opened the oven to pull out her pizza.

"Uh, well thanks Scully. I guess this means you've forgiven me?" he asked, his voice sounding somewhat odd. She mentally kicked herself—she should have stuck with her decision _not_ to give him the damn clothes.

"Yes, I think we can move on now." She finally said, still refusing to look at him.

"Well, I must say I'm surprised. I like the blue one."

Her brows wrinkled in confusion as she turned to look at him and found him holding up the navy blue lace lingerie.

.

.

.

 **Just how desperate for comfort are they?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entecZrtainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 16 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Scully whirled around, her lips parting in horror as her blue eyes flicked from Mulder's face to the scrap of fabric he held between two fingers. She tried to say something but no words came out. She felt embarrassment tint her cheeks even as desire sparked low in her stomach.

He cleared his throat. "I don't think it's the same though—you sleeping in _my_ clothes and me sleeping in _your_ clothes. Unless you are going to wear these _for_ me?" He smiled charmingly at her before dropping the outfit back into the bag and handing it to her. "It…well…it really is beautiful," his voice was shy now as he turned away from her, raking his fingers through his hair.

God, why couldn't he stop talking? It was obviously a mistake—she hadn't meant for him to see her naughty nightwear. Hell, her _date_ tonight probably picked it out for her to wear the next time they went out. Fuck! That thought sent his blood pressure through the roof and he felt like punching something—anything. Scully was _his_ …only his. No other man was going to touch her again—he'd make sure of that.

"It was the wrong bag…" she started explaining in a tense voice, but stopped when he smiled stiffly and shook his head, obviously already figuring out that little secret on his own.

He sighed, trying to control the jealousy roaring through him but failing miserably; then, he released a slow breath and pasted on a terribly fake smile. "Maybe it was for the best, huh?" He walked into the living room and scooped up his coat off the end of the couch.

"You're not leaving are you?" She asked, following him into the room, her heartbeat beating wildly in fear that he'd choose his own couch tonight over hers.

"I am if you're going to wear that. I was going to be hard…" He huffed and lifted his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I mean, _it_ was going to be hard enough sleeping out here knowing you were in the next room—I damn sure can't sleep knowing you'll be dressed in _that_." He said, surprising even himself with his honesty." He draped his coat over his arm and walked towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders as he passed by her on the way to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, pressing his lips lightly against her forehead before letting her go and taking the last few steps towards the door.

She could feel her pounding heart in her throat, nearly strangling her as he walked away from her _. Stay with me_. She thought, but her mouth refused to connect to her brain. _Don't leave me alone tonight._ She struggled to breathe, her face growing red from the lack of control. She could feel her chest squeezing tighter with every step he took towards the door. _Don't walk out._ He put his hand on the doorknob and she nearly sobbed in frustration. What was wrong with her? Her eyes swelled with unshed tears when she realized if she let him leave, he may never attempt to climb the walls around her heart again.

He pulled open the door.

She took in a deep breath and dropped her arms to her sides in an effort to look more confident than she was. "Mulder." Her voice was oddly strong and she almost didn't believe it had come from her lips.

He turned to look at her and saw the tears on the verge of swelling over her bottom eyelid. His brows furrowed and, after shutting the door again, he walked over to her and opened his arms slightly. He was surprised when she fell into his embrace and wrapped her arms tightly around his lower waist, burrowing her head into his chest. "Stay with me." She said against his chest, her breath warming his skin even through his shirt.

He lifted his hand up and placed his palm on the back of her head, his fingers wiggling against her hair until he was completely tangled up in her. He lowered his head and pressed a quick kiss against her cheek. "Of course," he mumbled into her ear; when he felt chills course through her body, he prayed it was a good sign.

Neither had any idea how long they stood there, clinging to each other, but when he heard her stomach growl, he lowered his head and kissed her cheek again. "Go get ready for bed, I'll reheat up your dinner again and we can watch some television until you're tired."

She took a step away from him, her face back to normal even though her eyes were still bright with unshed tears. "Thank you." She mumbled but before she could turn away from him, he took a step closer to her and placed his hands on either side of her face.

She could feel the rough gauze on his hand scratch against her cheek (she needed to check on his cut later), but her focus was on his eyes, so dark and deep and concentrated solely on her. He looked like he was about to say something profound, but when he opened his mouth, she found that she was too exhausted to fight her desire any longer.

If he had the courage to kiss her earlier in the office, she could very well kiss him when they were at home, completely alone.

She rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, taking advantage of his momentary surprise by swiping her tongue against his lips and lifting her hands to his chest, fisting the fabric in her hands and pulling him closer.

His stomach dropped as soon as he felt her soft lips touch against his, hesitant for a brief second before turning into pure lust. She wasn't patient tonight, she knew exactly what she wanted and knew he was willing to give her whatever it was she needed from him. He wanted to give in to the emotions running through him, but there was a nagging thought in the back of his head that wouldn't go away: _was he the only one she had kissed tonight_?

She stepped closer to him, wishing he would wrap his arms around her and draw her into his warmth. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, she wanted him to hold her all night long; but, instead, he ended the kiss with a tender nibble on her bottom lip and stepped away from her. "Scully. I didn't come here for this; I came to spend time with you. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you."

"Mulder, stop talking. I've been wanting to kiss you. Do you want to get out of those clothes?"

He stood gaping at her, not sure whether to be more surprised at her confession about kissing him or at her ending question. She continued smiling at him, obviously enjoying being able to watch him stutter and try to come up with something clever.

Finally she turned and walked towards her bedroom and as soon as she turned the corner and was out of his sight, she slumped against the wall and took in slow, deep breathes. She lifted her hand to her face and rubbed her fingers against her lips, which were still tingling and pulsing slightly from their kiss. She could hear him pacing in the living room and she immediately felt bad for him; he had no clue what she wanted from him—she had gone from barely speaking to him to wanting to sleep in the same bed with him in a span of six hours. It confused her just as much as it did him—but she _needed_ him tonight.

She collected the shopping bags off the floor and laid them out on the top of her dresser, not wanting to mistakenly hand him them wrong bag again. She removed both packages of clothes and stared at the bright white shirts and the contrasting black boxers. She dropped the package of shirts onto her bed and took him only the boxers.

She handed him the underwear and felt her body heat up when he smiled at her and tapped the top of the plastic packaging approvingly. "I'll go change now. Do you want to watch tv or are you tired?"

"I'll go change too and we'll find something to do for a little while."

He went into the bathroom and changed into a fresh pair of boxers and brushed his teeth with the spare toothbrush he had in her cabinet. He looked around at her small bathroom and felt pride that she had made room for him; it wasn't much: a toothbrush, a comb, and a disposable razor. It wasn't an invitation to move in, but she had always welcomed him.

Up until now, he'd rarely stayed with her—only a handful of times when he was ill or in trouble and she had, without question, taken him in, given him a place to sleep, and taken care of him until he was ready to return to his own home.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a towel hanging on the shower rod and he turned to face the shower, his imagination running wild with the image of her under the shower spray, her body damp and glistening. He walked over to the towel and lifted the fabric to his nose, breathing in deeply and letting the scent of her soap wash over him. His body ached for her and he felt his cock twitch to life. "Not tonight—ol' boy." He mumbled before he turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as he stepped out into the hallway, he ran directly into Scully's small body, nearly knocking her off her feet. He reached for her waist and grabbed her hips, feeling her smooth flesh against his palms. His eyebrows shot up as he pulled her against him to steady her; she wasn't wearing pants. His eyes flicked down her body as he instinctively slid one arm up her back, under her shirt—nearly whimpering at how silky and warm her skin was against his touch.

He took in a ragged breath when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra either. "Scully, what are you wearing?" he asked, his other hand coming up to rub against the thin fabric of the white shirt that was flowing loosely against her stomach.

"An undershirt…I got for you," she answered softly.

He smiled amusingly at her, "how come you didn't give it to me and just wear nothing?"

She laughed and lifted her hands up, pressing her palms against the swell of his bare chest. "Because I wanted to do this." He lowered his head and pressed his cheek against the side of her head, inhaling deeply when he felt her soft lips press lightly against his collarbone.

They stood there for a long time, her exploring the contours of his chest and ribs while he rubbed and massaged her back, smoothing his fingers along her soft flesh and raking his nails against her warmth. "Come sit with me for a little while before you go to bed," he finally whispered into her ear as he pulled his hand out from under her shirt and grabbed her hand, leading her over to the couch and sitting down.

He leaned his back against the arm rest and stretched his legs out across half of the couch, expecting her to face him the opposite direction. Once again, for the countless time tonight, she shocked him into silence when she crawled on top of him and laid down, her chest pressing against his as she laid her cheek on his shoulder.

He slowly brought his hands up and lightly began massaging her back, not knowing what to say or how to process her actions. "I didn't mean for you to feel like I didn't want you…back in California, I mean." She said, her finger tracing circles around his hardened nipple.

"Scully…" he sighed, almost wishing she'd stop touching him because she was driving him absolutely insane with longing; his hands went down to her waist and slightly pushed her hips against him in a grinding motion in a weak attempt to alleviate his need for her.

"I wanted you," she admitted as she kissed the nipple she had been teasing and then whispered softly, "I still do."

Her body was trembling underneath his touch and he knew it was his fault; she was being uncharacteristically open about her feelings because he had accused her of not caring for him. "I shouldn't have said that to you—it was hateful."

She lifted her head and then shook it, her hair falling around her face as she blinked up at him. He slowly leaned towards her and she knew immediately that he was going to kiss her. She parted her lips and her gaze flicked down to his mouth as he continued moving closer and closer to her. She heard him take in a deep breath through his nose before his lips lifted into a wide smile. "You don't smell like a man."

He felt a burst of air slide across his cheek as she laughed and inched her face closer to his. "I suppose that's a good thing…"

He put his hand on the back of her neck, feeling her hair brush across his knuckles. "It's a very good thing," he whispered softly, his stomach tightening as he watched her eyelashes flutter wildly; and it _was_ a good thing—no, it was the _best_ thing he'd heard in weeks. There wasn't even the slightest hint of cologne on her skin, which suggested that she hadn't spent the evening with a man.

She felt his thumb rub the sensitive skin just below her ear and she flicked her tongue across her bottom lip. His eyes turned both dark and hungry in an instant and his hold on her neck tightened. "Can I kiss you?" He felt like he needed her permission; despite the signals she was sending, the fact of the matter was, he was still just a guest in her home.

"Where?" she asked breathlessly, finally giving up the battle of keeping her heavy eyelids open.

He bit back a growl at how trusting she looked, eyes closed with her beautiful lips parted—waiting for him. "Everywhere…" he groaned as he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers, sucking on her upper lip for a split second before he flicked his tongue against her lips. He wound his other arm around her waist, pulling her body closer against his.

She toyed with him before parting her lips and granting his probing tongue entrance, a low hum moving up her throat and into his mouth as he stroked her tongue erotically. Her hands pulled at his shoulders, holding on tightly as he lit her nerves on fire.

"Scully," he whispered roughly as he tightened his hold on her; he moved his lips along her jaw and towards her ear. "God, I've missed you." He admitted, his lips gliding over her earlobe before he moved further back to kiss the skin just behind her ear.

She took in a few ragged breathes before she found her voice, "so did I." She wanted to be honest and open with him this time around, no more keeping her thoughts to herself because that had contributed in their most recent derailment. "Sleep with me tonight."

She watched his eyebrows shoot up and his mouth hung open. She laughed and kissed his cheek before shaking her head and nuzzling her nose into his neck, breathing in his scent and sighing in comfort. God, she could get used to this. "Just sleep, Mulder. It sounds as though we both need a good night of rest."

He was silent for a few moments, but she didn't mind as most of her focus was on rubbing her soft lips against his stubbled jaw. "Are you dating anyone, Scully?"

"I'm not dating Pendrell."

"But is there _anyone_ else?" He asked, not liking her evasive answer. He didn't know what he was going to do if she said yes. He needed to leave, end this right now if she was involved with someone else, but it was going to be nearly impossible to push her away.

"No—just you. Only you." She answered, pulling her head back until she was looking into his eyes.

.

.

.

 **Just how desperate for comfort are they?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entecZrtainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 17 by AnarchyX-Phile**

"Let's go to bed then." Mulder said, brushing the backs of his curled fingers against her cheek. She shivered at his touch and pressed her face into his soft caress, reveling in the both the coarseness of his hands and the softness of his touch. She reached up and grabbed hold of his hand, lacing her fingers through his as she stood up and pulled him to his feet.

Despite having told himself a dozen times not to stare at her, he couldn't help but move his gaze down her body, his throat tightening as he saw her bare inner thighs peaking out below her thin shirt. He wanted to drop to his knees and bury his face between her legs; he wanted her so much that he could practically taste her on his tongue already.

He unconsciously squeezed her hand tighter as he fought against his desire to jerk her back down on the couch and slide his hands up her shirt. Hell, it was so thin that it would probably tear with the least bit of pull.

She stepped closer to him and moved her head until he was looking at her face rather than her legs. As soon as their gazes connected, he smiled shyly and she grinned knowingly at him. "I thought you were going to take me to bed." She said, an evil glint flickering across her eyes.

His eyes narrowed in hunger as he pulled her closer, biting down on his lower lip and hoping he looked half as irresistible to her as she did to him when she nibbled on her lip. "Should I carry you?" He growled back, matching her mischievous grin.

She laughed and then flicked her eyes down his body, much the same way he had. He was only partially erect, but it still obvious with only his boxers as a shield. She narrowed her eyes and pulled her lower lip between her teeth. "God…you play a mean game, Scully." He croaked, wanting so much to sound sexy and suave, but instead he just sounded desperate.

Her sexy grin lifted into a real smile and she turned away, tugging on his hand until he started dragging his feet towards the bedroom. As if reading his mind, she glanced at him from over her shoulder and winked, wiping away his disappointed frown in a heartbeat. "I'll let you carry me later, Mulder. I think you should have to work for it."

Her voice was low and there was no mistaking the seductive growl in her tone—the vibrations carried from her voice directly to his groin. He yanked on her arm and she stumbled backwards into his chest. He swiped his arm under her legs and swung her into his arms, cradling her body against his chest. "I'll work for it later." He promised as carried her the remaining distance to the bed—which was unfortunately not far at all.

"How? By keeping me warm tonight?" She asked playfully as she ran her foot along his bent arm, her eyebrow rising into a high arch.

He sat her down on the bed and pulled the covers down, watching her slide under the blanket and sheets, her shirt riding up on her hips to reveal simple white cotton underwear; it was among the sexist sights he'd ever seen. He chuckled as he crawled into bed and got behind her, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her hips against his groin until they were spooning. He hummed and kissed her ear. "I can keep you _hot_ all night long," he offered playfully.

She laughed and reached back to run her fingers through his hair. He kissed her neck, just behind her ear—smiling boyishly when she gasped—and then whispered hotly in her ear, "go to sleep, honey."

She dropped her arm back down against her side and snuggled against him. "You're such a tease, Mulder," she purred as a smiled lifted her lips as she felt his erection slide into the crease of her ass.

He bit back a groan as she moved against him, rubbing her ass against his thickening cock. " _I'm_ a tease?" He asked as he put his hand on her hip to still her movements; he moved his hand until his fingers were splayed out against her stomach and he shifted closer behind her.

When she didn't answer, he kissed the back of her head one last time and closed his eyes. Even though he hadn't felt tired, all the sleepless night since New Hampshire caught up to him and he found his eyes quickly growing heavy; and he now knew that there was no better solution—actually, no other solution—to his insomnia than having Scully's warm body pressed against him. After a few quiet moments passed, she finally spoke up. "Sweet dreams."

"Oh, undoubtedly." He smiled as he pressed his nose into the back of her head, drowning his senses in the smell of her shampoo.

.

.

.

A week later, if someone had asked Scully or Mulder what they thought about their partnership, they both would have laughed, blushed, and answered the same: it's never been better.

They had stopped eating lunch in the office every day and were now eating out in the sunshine—whether that be on a park bench eating sandwiches or at an outside table at a corner café.

Much to Scully's annoyance, Mulder had insisted on paying for all their meals since he'd spent the night with her; and, adding to her annoyance, he also hadn't stayed overnight with her again, despite her not-so-subtle hints that he was still welcome in her bed.

But her frustration was always short lived as the physical contact between them had been taken to a completely new level. Mulder had always enjoyed touching her—a hand at the small of her back, tucking her hair behind her ears, massaging her shoulders—but now it was much more often and much more possessive.

Whenever they were together outside the Hoover building, he was grabbing hold of her hand, putting his arm around her waist and resting his hand on her hip, playing with her hair and raking his fingers along her scalp—visually letting everyone around them know that she was taken. His every touch was marvelously distracting—and she secretly loved every second of it.

In return, she had been spending a lot more time on top of his desk—nothing indecent, unfortunately—just sitting and smiling at him like he was her entire world.

And the way she said "Mulder" now. Damn. He grew hard every time he heard her call her sexily growl his name with an innocent look in her eyes, as though she didn't know she was shaking his restraint to his very core. More than once, he wanted to grab her, throw her down on his desk and fuck her until all she could do was pant his name.

Speaking of _fucking her_ —that's exactly what he had hoped to be doing tonight…tossing her legs over his shoulders and finally burying his cock so deep inside of her that he touched her soul; he wanted to kiss every inch of her skin as he memorized the curves and lines of her body. He cleared his throat and readjusted his pants for the fourth time in the last five minutes.

He looked over at her, bent slightly over as she hit a button on the soda machine and waited for the thud of the drink as it fell…but she never heard it. She pressed the button again and then punched it when nothing happened. "Damn it to hell." She muttered hatefully before turning around and giving him her best smile, "do you have any more change?"

He laughed but shook his head. "Care if I kick it? I'm in the mood to hit something."

She narrowed her eyes at him but understood completely. She knew he had had plans for tonight, he'd been buzzing about it all week and she'd shaved nearly her entire body last night in preparation for tonight.

Yet here they were…stuck on an assignment that wasn't even X File related. Skinner had said they needed "boots on the ground," so here they were, walking through office buildings on the lookout for "a man in his mid thirties, dark hair, average height, average weight, and average build." Naturally they were getting nowhere.

"Move aside, let me look at it." He said as put his hand on her lower back, letting his palm dip down slightly until his fingertips grazed her ass. She gasped and bit her lip as she took a step sideways, clearing the way to the drink machine.

He pulled the machine away from the wall and his eyebrows furrowed, "it's not even plugged in…" he said, but when he turned to look at her over his shoulders, his eyes caught sight of a package taped to the back of the machine, a glowing red timer counting down: 7…6…5…4…

He felt his stomach fall to the floor as he propelled his body away from the machine, grabbing Scully's arm and shoving her towards the door. In his head, he could still see the numbers counting down.

…3…

Scully fought him for a second, trying to wrench her arm out of his painful grasp, but the wild look of panic on his face as he screamed at her made her lunge out the door with him, landing in a tangled pile on the floor.

…2…

He scrambled up and pulled her forward only to trip and fall again, yanking her down with him. She hit her head hard on the floor and the sound made his stomach flip. Her eyelids fluttered wildly over her glassed and dazed eyes. "Scully…baby. We've got to go." He said, trying to get up and pull her but she wasn't able to do anything to help him.

…1…

Mulder took a split second to look at the doorway into the room they had been in; they had barely made it ten feet away but hopefully the packaged bomb was a low blast… hopefully it was a dud… hopefully the cement block walls would help absorb some of the shock and damage and would allow them to get out of this alive.

She grunted in pain as his body collapsed on top of hers and his arms flew up to cover her head. She could see that he was talking to her, telling her something that was probably wildly important, but all she could hear was a massive explosion just before her ears began ringing.

.

.

.

The next thing Scully remembered was waking up to the sound of loud voices—not panicked screaming, just people sifting through the rubble looking for survivors. She tried to raise her hand, but a throbbing pain overwhelmed her and her vision blurred. "Mulder," she cried as she tried to open her eyes again, tried to concentrate long enough to see if she could feel his weight still on top of her. "Mulder, please!" she whimpered before her body fell slack against floor and she lost consciousness.

.

Mulder was going insane. They had pulled him out of the building almost an hour ago and forced him to get his wounds tended to in the back of an ambulance while they dug Scully out of the wreckage.

Since he'd been on top of her, he'd been the first one they drug out and as soon as they had managed to uncover and free his injured leg, she had temporarily regained consciousness long enough to call out for him. He'd tried to break away from the people helping him out of the building, he wanted to rush back to her and take her in his arms, but their hold on his body had been too forceful as they shoved him out of the building.

Now he was waiting for the paramedics to cut her out so; her arm had been pinned under a chuck of the block wall that had collapsed next to them. _They said_ that other than her arm, she was doing okay—but he wasn't going to be satisfied until he had her in his arms again.

.

He saw her hair before he saw anything else; he shoved away from the people trying to stitch him up and ran to her—well, hobbled really. She was on a stretcher and they were pushing it towards an ambulance parked nearby.

He heard her calling out for him as soon as he got within fifteen feet. Skinner stood next to her, yelling at the paramedics to hurry up and get her to the hospital, but as soon as he saw Mulder, he dropped Scully's hand and took a step back, dropping his gaze to the ground as though he was ashamed of himself for holding her hand.

Mulder barely gave Skinner's reaction a second's thought as he continued limping towards his partner; the paramedic tried to direct him out of the way but Mulder shoved him aside and put his hands on Scully's upper body, lowering his head until his face was directly above hers.

She was still mumbling his name, as though she had forgotten that any other words even existed and as soon as her tear-filled eyes landed on his face, she broke down and started sobbing; she wrapped her non-injured arm around his neck and pulled his body against hers, her lips immediately pursing and planting dozens of hard kisses against his cheek. "They say I broke my arm." She finally said, her voice thick with emotions.

"I know, baby." He whispered as he nuzzled his head against her neck and kissed behind her ear. "But you'll be okay, I'll make it better." He promised as he kissed along her neck.

She nodded her head and slid her fingers through his hair. "Kiss me. Now, Fox." She begged quietly as she kissed along his jaw until her lips fluttered against the side of his mouth.

He had only a passing thought that they probably shouldn't be doing this in front of so many people but when he felt her lips tug on his upper lip, he lost the ability to think. He opened his mouth and let her slide her tongue against his tongue, his stomach tightening as the adrenalin pumping through his body turned into lust and pooled against his navel.

She moaned softly in satisfaction as he gave in to his desire to feel her lips against his—she needed this, to feel his warmth, to convince herself that they were still alive after what they had went through, that she was still capable of feeling something other than pain and weariness.

He pulled his mouth away and she bit hungrily at his lips until he kissed her again, bringing his hand up to cup the side of her face and trace the side of his thumb against her cheek.

He could vaguely heard someone calling his name in the distant, but Scully's smooth wet lips entranced him and rendered him unable to move away from her; but, he jerked away from her when he felt someone grab his injured arm. He hissed in pain and glared at the person who had touched him: Skinner.

Immediately, Skinner dropped his hand away and gave him an apologetic shrug. "They need to get Agent Scully to the hospital." He explained, his gaze uncomfortable as he didn't really want to look at Mulder's face because his heavy eyes and swollen lips were so prominent; looking at Scully was also completely out of the question because, up until this point, Skinner had always been able to set her on a pedestal—and the look of unadulterated lust in her eyes as she ran her hands against Mulder's stomach would be more than he could handle.

"Will you go with me?" Scully asked as she relaxed back against the stretcher and laced her fingers through Mulder's fingers and held on tightly as they began rolling her away.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her bruised knuckles but just before he nodded, he saw Skinner shaking his head out his peripheral vision; Mulder looked over at his boss who was pointing over Mulder's shoulder. "Agent Pendrell needs to ask you some questions about the bomb. We're trying to find a link between it and our suspect—you're the only one that can give us any clues, Agent Mulder."

" _Pendrell_?" Mulder growled. He turned around and saw the lab technician talking with some men in construction vests and hardhats, pointing at the building with a large hole blown in the side of it.

"It'll just take a few minutes, then I'll drive you to the hospital myself. They want to x-ray your foot as well." Skinner said as he waved for the paramedics to begin carting Scully away again.

"Your foot? What's the matter with your foot?" Scully asked, twisting on the stretcher until she could peer over the side and look down at Mulder's wrapped foot. "Mulder!" She sighed, obviously angry with him for overlooking his own injury for the sake of seeing her.

"Scully—I'm fine. I'll be at the hospital before they're even done treating your arm. I'll buy you some of that cafeteria vanilla pudding you like so much." He kissed the back of her hand again.

She shook her head and lowered her gaze, obviously embarrassed with their audience. He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her. She bit down on her lip before she whispered, "And I want…I've _earned_ the California treatment."

Mulder's eyes grew huge but he didn't have time to reply before they loaded her in the back of the ambulance and drove off. It didn't matter—he could have stood there for two hours and wouldn't have been able to think of a witty or charming answer.

Skinner cleared his throat, almost comfortable at this point with how _uncomfortable_ this entire night had been. He waved Agent Pendrell over and didn't miss the angry, jealous glares the men swapped before getting down to business.

"What did the bomb look like?" Pendrell asked, pretending to jot down notes even though Mulder hadn't answered yet.

"Like a bomb. You know…glowing red numbers, wires everywhere." Mulder said, looking over to see if he could still see the ambulance, but it was already out of sight.

"Was it wrapped into a tight bundle or connected separately?"

"Wrapped, brown material—like shipping paper."

"Taped or glued?"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Mulder snapped as he rolled his eyes and pushed past Skinner and headed towards his car. "I had seven fucking seconds before it exploded and you expect me to check if they used scotch tape or Elmer's glue? I was a little preoccupied with trying to figure out how to get me and my partner out alive! Next time, give me a check off list and I'll take comprehensive notes in the last few seconds of my life."

Pendrell started after him, weather to punch him or continue interviewing him was unclear, but Skinner had the decency to stop him and tell him to find another line of research into the bomb.

The drive to the hospital was awkwardly silent as Skinner tried to think of a way to address Mulder and Scully's recent PDA while Mulder tried to think of a way of explaining his and Scully's actions if Skinner asked about it.

Luckily, they pulled up at the entrance before Skinner could formulate an appropriate way to phrase his question. "You don't have to come up, sir. I can manage from here." Mulder said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to open his car door.

"Was she talking about a massage?" Skinner hurriedly asked before could get out of the car. He turned and gave him an odd and confused look. "When Agent Scully said she would need a California treatment. Is that some type of massage? I only ask because it would be covered by the Bureau under rehabilitation… for both of you."

"Oh, yea." Mulder said, trying not let his hands shake while also doing his best not to bust out laughing. "I'll let her know. Maybe I can get us booked one for tonight…if we get out of here in time, I mean."

Skinner smiled at him and then put the car in park so Mulder could finally get out. "It was taped, sir." Mulder grunted as he rolled out of the car and onto his aching feet.

"What?" Skinner asked.

"The bomb. It was taped together with black electrical tape. The digital timer was connected by wires, the screen was probably… 3 inches by 2 inches. There was a brand stamped on the bottom of the timer… _Digital Hands_ , I think. I don't know if that helps, but it's all I can remember."

"Thank you, Agent Mulder. I'll make sure Agent Pendrell knows. I'll uh… _request_ that he give you and Agent Scully some space, it doesn't appear that you can help his investigation any further and there's no need in him bothering either one of you in the future."

Mulder smiled brightly, never quite liking Skinner as much as he did in that moment. "We'd very much appreciate, sir. And if you don't mind me saying—maybe you should get yourself the California treatment massage. It does wonders for your stress." He couldn't help the cocky grin that lit up his face.

"I just may do that." Skinner answered before Mulder slammed the door shut and he pulled out of the parking lot.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entecZrtainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 18 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Mulder ignored his instructions to report to the emergency room and went in search for Scully; he was only about 15 minutes behind her, so she couldn't have gotten far. He went up to radiology and asked the nurse he found.

"You can't be back here, the waiting room is down the hall on the left."

"Dana Scully, I'm looking for Dana Scully." He repeated as he pushed his hair out of his face. "She was brought in from a bomb site, I've got to see her now." He reached into his suit pocket and felt a dart of pain shoot up his torso from his movements; he fumbled so than usual but he finally got his badge and Bureau ID out and held it up to the nurse.

The nurse shifted her eyes down the hall and took a step closer to Mulder, who in turn lowered his head so that he could hear her whisper, "she's in exam room 3." The lady's eyes examined his ID badge more closely until she found his name. "Her arm _is_ broken, but it isn't a bad fracture; normally we would do a soft cast—but given your line of work, the doctor elected for a hard cast. We'll be sending her home tonight." The nurse started to walk away only to stop and turn back to face him. "She's…asked for you a lot since she got here."

Mulder nodded and looked up at the doorways, walking the short hallway until he found room 3; he looked in through the small window and saw Scully lying on an exam table, her lips pressed together and her eyes screwed shut.

He twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door, taking a deep breath as he stepped inside. Even before she opened her eyes, he could see the relief wash over her face as she licked her lips. She held up free hand and reached for him, wrapping her fingers tightly around his the moment their skin touched.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he smooth her hair away from her eyes tucked it behind her ears.

"She'll be fine. Are you her husband?" The doctor asked as he jotted down some notes and ripped a piece of paper off his prescription pad and handed it to Mulder. "My staff has already called this in, it'll be ready to pick up in 30 minutes."

Luckily, after working with Scully, he had become a pro at deciphering messy handwriting and could read that she was being prescribed a pain narcotic. "Isn't this dosage a little high?" Mulder asked as he showed the prescription to Scully.

The doctor huffed and stood up, pocketing his reading glasses as he gave Mulder a hard, cold stare. "Take them with food as needed." He said, clicking his pen annoyingly and left the room, slamming the door shut with unnecessary force.

Mulder lowered his head and kissed her forehead lightly, "how are you feeling?" he asked again.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home." She sat up and rotated her shoulder, hissing softly from the soreness.

"I'll take you home and you can take a bath," he said as he wrapped his arm around her back and helped her stand up. As he twisted his hips in an effort to stabilize her, another dart of pain ran up his torso, this time stretching up his chest. He groaned and fell to his knees.

"Mulder! Mulder, what's wrong?" Scully panicked as she got down on the floor with him and unbuttoned his suit jacket. His white dress shirt was covered in blood; she ripped his shirt open and saw a gash running up along his rib cage, spanning from his hip to three inches below his nipple.

She scrambled to the door, barely making it onto her feet before she started screaming for a doctor. As soon as she heard footsteps coming up the hallway, she scooted back towards him, pulling his head into her lap. "Why didn't you take care of this?" She asked, lowering her head to kiss him hard along his forehead, both angry and compassionate.

"I wanted to see you, baby." He confessed as he laid his head against the floor, letting the cold tile cool his face.

.

It was two hours later before they were in a cab headed to Scully's apartment; they had given Mulder a dose of his pain medication at the hospital after his stitches and wrapping his foot, and now he was leaned over in his seat, practically on top of her as she watched the driver take her through her familiar route. "Stop at this drug store, I've got to pick something up. Wait for me." She said before she turned and pushed him slightly away from her. "I'm picking up our medication. Do you need anything else?"

"Ice cream. We deserve ice cream." He mumbled, slumping over to lie on the opposite window.

Luckily the time of night meant the small pharmacy was deserted and the pharmacist recognized her and began getting her purchase ready while she went and picked out a carton of ice cream. "I'm picking up some medicine for Fox Mulder as well, birth date is October 13, 1961." She said as she handed him her credit card and glanced through the bag to make sure everything was correct.

As the pharmacist went to fetch the other prescription, she browsed the nearby shelves, only to find them full of condoms, lotions, pregnancy tests, and heating gels. She picked up a tube of the heat gel and shivered as her mind wondered what it would feel like drizzling it on Mulder's chest, rubbing into his muscles and feeling it heat their skin. She licked her lips and placed two packages of the gel on the counter, ignoring the soft smile from the pharmacist as he rang everything up.

She stepped outside and crawling back into the taxi, giving the driver her address again and waking up Mulder so that he could get ready to get out once they got to her apartment. The pain medication was making him drowsy and the sleepy, boyish look on his face made her heart pound; she loved him when he wasn't on guard, when he wasn't worried about the darkness in their lives; she ran the tips of her fingertips along his face and smiled brightly at him.

"My wallet's in my back pocket, can you get it?" he asked. Scully fought back a smile and eased her good hand towards his ass until she felt the thick padded leather and she pulled it free. He took it from her and paid the fare before they got out and hobbled up to her apartment.

"This isn't exactly the night I had planned for us." He grunted as they stepped inside and locked the door behind them. He helped her out of her jacket first before taking his own off, throwing the tattered fabric on the floor and making their way towards the bathroom.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, unbuttoning her blouse and turning the bathtub facet on and plugging the drain. She turned around and saw him standing in the doorway, his dress shirt hanging open because she had ripped the buttons off at the hospital. She licked her lips and scanned his chest—even the black stitches failed to mar and beauty and she'd give anything if she could summon up the stamina to fool around with him tonight.

"Not really, I can make you something while you bathe…" he said, letting his eyes fall from her gaping shirt to the bathtub.

"Mulder, at the risk of sounding like one of your cliché videos, we really should stay in the same room."

"You could leave the door open…" he suggested, still refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Or you could get undressed and help me." She countered as she walked towards him, her legs a little shaky as she stood in front of him. She lifted her good arm and brushed the sleeve of her blouse off her shoulder and started shrugging the material off.

He bit down on his lip and lifted his hand, brushing the shirt off her shoulders and watching it fall to her waist, still tucked into her pants. "God, Scully…you're all bruised." He whispered as he trailed his fingers down her skin.

She sighed softly as she felt his course fingertips slide against her, starting at her neck and moving down to her chest; he wrapped one arm behind her back and began fiddling with her bra strap. "Can I?" He asked, stepping closer to her until she could feel the fabric of his clothes rub against hers. She nodded and tilted her head up until she could see his eyes as he unfastened her bra; she immediately felt the weight of her breasts drop slightly and her lips parted.

He slowly pulled the bra off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor, finally breaking eye contact as he looked down at shoulder. He lowered his head and kissed her neck, just below her ears and breathed out a sigh of relief. "When I saw that bomb…all I could think about was you." He said as he kissed down to her shoulders, pressing his lips against each scratch and bruise with such tenderness that it made her heart ache.

He kissed the front of her shoulder and down her breast bone until he reached her breasts; she took a deep breath in and lifted her hands up to rest on his shoulders, her cast scratching roughly against his skin. "I thought about everything we've gone through together…and everything we haven't done." She gasped as she felt his lips on her breast, softly kissing her before moving to the other. "I thought about everything we would miss out on if we had died today."

He kissed down her cleavage and pressed dozens of wet kisses down her stomach and along her rib cage. "And I don't want to miss anything with you, Scully." He said as he lowered slowly to his knees, the pain evident in his voice as his kisses become harder. As crazy as it sounded, there was no lust in his kisses—there was only compassion. He wasn't trying to have sex with her, he was simply loving her.

He unfastened her pants and leisurely lowered them down her hips, pausing to kiss her skin as he revealed it. When her pants and underwear where at her ankles, she carefully kicked them off her feet and took in a deep breath, suddenly shy about being completely naked in front of Mulder.

To take her mind off her nerves, she stepped into the tub, grunting at the heat as it burned her skin. She sat down in the tub but positioned the front of her body against the side of the tub, letting her hands rest momentarily on the rim.

He shed his shirt and threw it into the trashcan next to the sink but when his hands went to his waistband, Scully perked up and shook her head, motioning him over with the crook of her finger; when he felt her fingers undo his belt followed by his pants—against all odds—he felt his cock twitch, the desire still stirring even in the face of pain.

"Scully—don't. I'm sorry." He said, glaring down at his opened pants as though his cock was a complete and utter disgrace.

"Shhh," she hushed as she continued pushing down his slacks, "don't apologize, you don't have to." Once his pants were on the floor, she held her hand out to him and motioned for him to step into the tub with her, careful to keep her cast out of the water.

"I don't know that we'll both fit." He chuckled even as he stepped in and started to sit down.

"We'll manage." She said as she laid her body sideways on top of him, making sure to avoid the cut on the other side of his chest. She settled into the crook of his arm and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing as she finally let the water do its job by relaxing her muscles. "You feel nice, Mulder." She mumbled sleepily as she felt his hands move against her, spreading soapy water along her skin.

"Don't go to sleep or I'll have to carry you to bed." He said against her hair.

"I think you've worked hard enough today to deserve that privilege."


	19. Chapter 19

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 19 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Despite the marvelously erotic pleasure of having Scully's naked, wet body pressed against his, Mulder fell asleep only seconds after she closed her eyes and neither one of them stirred for a few hours—not when Skinner called twice to check on them or when her mother came by and knocked on the door for ten minutes. Other than the occasional light snore or snuggling closer together, they were blissfully asleep wrapped up in each others arm; but when Mulder's deep, peaceful dream turned into a night terror—everything changed.

Scully woke as she felt her leg move as the body beneath her began to tremble and jerk. When she opened her eyes, she immediately panicked; not only was she laying a naked man but she was also soaking wet and freezing. As soon as her eyes adjusted and she saw that it was Mulder, she began to calm down and the events from the day washed over her—reminding her of all that they had went through.

She heard him begin mumbling and whimpering softly and she put her hands on either side of his face as she tried to wake him up. His skin was so cold that he was shivering and his lips quivered as he continued jerking underneath her. "Mulder—wake up," she said softly as she gently shook his face. His lips turned into a pained frown as he fought against her hold, jerking his head back and forth and nearly knocking his head against the side of the tub. She repositioned herself until she was straddling him, putting all her weight on top of him as she clamped her hands down tighter on his cheeks. "Fox, wake up!" She said louder.

Despite the chill running through him, sweat began beading along his scalp and his whimpers grew louder, his legs beginning to kick and stir up the water. She bit down on her lip as she watched the frown on his lips grow more pronounced. Finally, she licked her lips and lowered her head, pressing her lips against his and kissing him with all the compassion she could.

At first, his body continued flailing under her, but within a few seconds, he stilled and his eyes slowly opened, his lips parting in surprise as he woke up to the feeling of her straddling and kissing him. "Am I dreaming?" He asked breathlessly when she released the strong hold she had on his face; he found that he didn't really mind the pain of her thigh rubbing against the damn cut on his chest, but he'd hazard a guess that nothing Scully ever did while naked would really bother him.

"Not anymore," she answered softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. They sat quietly for a few minutes but finally she broke the silence and looked away from his intense stare, "we need to get out of this cold water." She stood up, immediately reaching for a towel and wrapping it around her upper body before she ever even stepped out of the tub. When she stepped onto the floor, she reached under the sink and got a towel out for him before she went and stood in front of the mirror, looking at her bruised and battered body with a frown on her face.

"Hey, look at me." Mulder asked after he dabbed his stitches dry before wrapping the towel around his waist. When she turned and looked at him, he walked over to her and reached up to cup her cheek. "You're a beautiful woman—no bruise or scar is going to change that, so don't even think about it."

She smiled and closed her eyes, soaking in the wonderfully peaceful feeling he gave her whenever he touched her. She lifted her hand up and placed it over his hand on her face and laced her fingers through his before she walked out of the bathroom and headed towards her bedroom.

Even though they were—once again—only going to sleep together, the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter around as soon as she pushed open the bedroom door and stepped inside, her eyes immediately going to the bed in the middle of the room. "I uh…put the clothes I bought you in the dresser drawer on your side of the bed." She said as she dropped his hand and walked to the opposite side of the bed to begin pulling out her pajamas.

"My… _my_ side?" He asked, wide-eyed as he stared at her. He licked his lips and flexed his hands, fighting his instant desire to go to her and grab her, pull her into him, and fall asleep naked together. "Scully…"

She turned and looked at him, her beautiful pink tongue flicking over her bottom lip as she nervously tried to gauge his reaction. She hadn't thought about what she was saying until she'd already said it, but it had felt right. No—it _was_ right. Mulder was _hers_ and he most definitely owned a specific side of her bed. "Do you want a side?" she asked nervously.

Even through the darkness, she could see his throat swell and contract as he swallowed repeatedly. She licked her lips again and pulled the towel higher up on her body, covering her cleavage completely. He noticed her uncertainly and realized he needed to find his voice before she asked him to leave. He walked towards her and put his hands on her face, "Dana—you know you don't even have to ask me that. I'd love an _inch_ of your bed—and you're giving me an entire side?" He laughed and his gaze flicked from her eyes to her lips, slightly parted and gleaming in the faint moonlight. "Scully…I wish I could, that _we_ could…" he started, but then stopped and dropped his gaze to the floor.

She tilted her head slightly until she caught his downcast gaze. "Kiss me. Now, Fox." Flashbacks to her same demand earlier that evening made his stomach tighten as he recognized how much hell this woman went through as his partner. He licked his lips and lowered his head closer to her.

She ran the tip of her tongue against just the corner of her upper lip as she felt her body begin to hum in excitement; her lips tilted into a smile as she saw him part his lips and his eyes started to close; she put her hands on his waist and pulled him towards her.

She felt his body harden under her touch just before he hissed out a long painful breath. She immediately jerked away from him, lifting her hands away, palms out, as she took a step backwards. She clenched her teeth together as she gave him an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling the excitement coursing through her begin to dissipate as soon as she lost contact with his skin.

"Come back here," he said as he grabbed her upper arms and pulled her close again. "Just put this hand a little lower this time." He said as he guided her hands towards his body, putting her casted hand on his chest and wrapping her other arm around his body until her hand was resting on his ass, avoiding his stitches completely this time. "If we just stay like this, we'll be fine." He whispered into her ear as he moved his hands up to the top of the towel wrapped around her.

"I told you to kiss me." She said breathlessly as she felt his fingers begin teasing the skin just underneath her towel. She felt his stomach vibrate as he laughed and she stepped closer to him, eliminating the space between their bodies.

He chuckled lowly and she nearly moaned at the sexy sound; his lips lifted into the sexiest lopsided grin he'd ever given her, "I like it when you get impatient," he whispered as he lowered his head but just before his lips touched hers he paused. His long finger pushed under the top band of the towel and she felt it begin to slip from her body; he slid his hand down her back, pushing the towel off as he went. He inhaled slowly as his eyes narrowed in desire, "it's so fucking sexy."

He snaked his tongue out and licked her bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth as he began moving his hands against her back and arms, her towel falling to the floor unnoticed. She whimpered and moved her casted arm up and around her neck until the back of his neck was pressed against the crook of her arm. She inhaled through her nose and pulled her lip free of his teeth only to begin hungrily sucking his lips, kissing him deeply before pulling back for a breath and then kissing him again.

He felt her non-injured hand begin moving wildly against his ass, trying to squeeze him through the towel. "Take it off." He growled as he dropped his hands to her ass and pulled her hips against his. She moaned and nodded her head before she began kissing him again as her hand slowly began working his towel from around his waist.

"I never did thank you…for saving me." She mumbled in between kisses.

"Shhh, stop talking." He laughed as he moved them backwards a step, closer to the bed.

He felt her body go rigid for a moment and she pulled her head back away from him. "Oh my God—I completely forgot…" she said, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked towards the bedroom door. "I need to go get something." She said as she pushed away from him, pulling his towel from around his waist and wrapping it around her body with a sly smirk as she started out the door.

She went to the front door and picked up the forgotten grocery bag from the pharmacy and looked inside at the melted ice cream, pain meds, and warming gel. She looked at the clock in her kitchen and groaned. It was well past time for both of them to have taken their medication and it was a wonder they weren't in a lot of pain.

She went and stuck the carton of ice cream into her freezer and made a glass of ice water before returning to the bedroom. Mulder had gotten into bed and the sheets were pulled down on her side, becoming to her weary muscles like a lighthouse in a storm. He had the blankets pulled up over half of his body but she could tell that he'd put on some of the boxers she had given him.

She walked in and sat down next to him on his side of the bed, setting the glass of water on the nightstand and resting her hand on his chest. "And what was so important that you had to leave me in a moment of passion?" He asked with a smile as he eyed the grocery bag.

"Well I _did_ get us a treat while I was in the store," she said as she thought about the warming gel, "but then I saw our medication and thought that now may not be the best time." She lifted up his medicine bottle and opened it, shaking out a tablet and putting it at his lips. He groaned and rolled his eyes but parted his lips to let her drop the pill in his mouth.

She poured some water into his mouth and waited until he swallowed before lowering her head and kissing his chest, avoiding the stitches. She took in a deep breath and kissed him again, letting her eyes fall closed as she basked in the moment. She felt his hand at her back, gently rubbing her neck.

She opened her eyes and gave his chest one last kiss before she lifted her head and looked at the stitches stretching along his other side. She wasn't completely satisfied with the workmanship, but she would hazard a guess that the sloppy stitch job was more to blame on Mulder's inability to sit still rather than the doctor's skill. "I have some supplies in the bathroom… can I look at your stitches?" She asked, looking up at him with a hopeful smile on her face.

He sighed and rolled his eyes but nodded his head, relaxing back against the pillow. "But put some clothes on first, will you? I can't handle having my best naughty daydream of a naked Dr. Scully come true on a night I can't do anything about it."

She smiled and nodded, kissing the tips of her fingers and then pressing them lightly against his lips as she looked down at him with such love and compassion that it nearly made his chest explode. He could feel the pain medicine slowly begin dulling his senses, "Hey…Scully." He said just before she took off for the bathroom. "I love you."

He closed his eyes and fully relaxed against the bed, shifting his hips slightly until he was comfortable. It was obvious that he didn't expect a reply this time—no shared declaration of love—he wasn't even going to keep his eyes open long enough to see how the words completely softened Scully's body, the way she nearly sank to her knees in gratitude in front of the man who she had been falling in love with since she'd first met him.

She swallowed and went back to him, leaning over him as she felt her heart start pounding wildly in her chest. "I love you too." She whispered before she pressed her lips against his in a quick kiss.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw him staring wide-eyed at her in disbelief. "Don't say that…if you don't feel that way, then don't say you do." He warned, his eyes somehow both hard and inviting at the same time, completely open and vulnerable.

"I mean it, Mulder. I do." He grabbed her head and pulled her back into a kiss, a much deeper and passionate kiss than any they'd shared that night. When he broke away from her mouth and kissed up her jaw line and towards her ear, she grunted and panted lowly, "I love you…God, I love you. And I'm so sorry…" she said, her voice breaking.

Mulder's body froze immediately but it was a couple seconds before he could bear to pull himself away from her. His mind was going crazy at the sound of her apology, already creating a void between them as he worried and dreaded what it pertained to.

"Honey…what for?" he heard himself say, his stomach churning as he felt himself begin to get sick.

"For Pendrell. I never should have gone out with him—I only did it because I was angry and I wanted to hurt you. I knew you were watching me from the doorway the day he asked me out, I knew you'd be at the bar that night…and I wanted you to be there. But Mulder—nothing happened, I wouldn't have let anything happen." She began fighting back the tears and blinking quickly to try and ensure that none slipped past her eyelids. "But I feel so…guilty." She sobbed quietly before her voice cracked and she buried her head into his neck.

"Scully… I was a complete asshole to you in New Hampshire—you don't ever have to apologize or feel guilty about what you did. Yes, seeing you with another man hurt me—more than I have ever hurt before, but I know that the pain and anger I felt that night was minuscule to what I made you feel in New Hampshire. Just don't think about those times anymore. Think about us, finally going after what we've wanted this entire time."

"Which is what?" She asked, her lips pressing into his neck as she spoke.

"Each other."


	20. Chapter 20

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

The next day, Scully woke up and peeled her swollen eyes open; the bright sunlight shining in from the window blurred her vision momentarily as she swallowed and felt how dry her throat was. She could feel the dull ache in her arm pulse in rhythm to her heartbeat and she winced and sucked in a deep breath as her shoulder spasmed when she tried to push the blankets away. She pursed her lips and let out a quiet deep breath as she settled back against the pillows.

Mulder watched her as she tried to relax, her face pale with fresh beads of sweat gathering in her hairline. "Do you need your medicine?" he asked as he lazily reached over and moved her hair away from her face.

She turned her head towards him, surprised to find him wide awake and staring at her. "How long have you been…" she started but stopped when he smiled and shook his head, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Not long." He lied, not wanting to admit he'd been awake and watching her for the past hour and a half. He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed his thumb along her temple. "Are you hungry? I'll run out and get us something." He offered.

"I'm fine." She said dismissively as she shifted until she was facing him, running her fingers lightly across his chest and looking at his stitches. She heard him sigh and looked up just in time to see him roll his eyes as he turned his head away from her. She reached up and cupped the side of his face, his beard scratching at the palm of her hand. "Actually. I'm starving." She said as she pulled him towards her, her blue eyes flicking to his mouth as she licked her lips.

"Well, I won't stand for that." He said as he slid his hand around her waist and splayed his fingers out against her lower back, his fingertips rubbing against the top of her panties. He slowly eased over until he was hovering over half of her body, careful to stay away from her injured hand and shoulder. She tilted her chin up and smiled as she watched him descend upon her, his eyes dark and hungry.

"God, Mulder." She whispered as his gaze lit a fire deep in her belly; she wrapped her leg around his leg and brought her hips against his body, grunting from the delicious heat coming from him. He kissed her deeply, somehow managing to show her both compassion and lust in a single kiss.

"You feel _sooo_ good." She whispered in between kisses as she grinded against his erection.

He couldn't help but laugh—if she liked this, how good was she going to like actually having sex? "It's morning." He smiled against her, slightly embarrassed at how hard he was already.

"No." She smiled as she slid her hand down his chest and towards his hips, "it's for _me_."

And it did feel good, _really_ good; just rubbing against her was better than any sex he'd had before. Maybe it was the way she purred his name, or the way she clung to him like he was her lifeline, the way the scent of her perfume ensnared his senses, or the way her heart beat in tune to his. Whatever it was, it was love.

Her hand slid under the band of his boxers and she grabbed a hold of his cock, her fingers squeezing his base as she kissed and licked his neck.

"God." He choked out at his eyes slammed shut. "Fuck...Scully..." he panted as his hips began to move on their own accord, thrusting in her tight fist. He could feel his sore muscles tighten in protest to the movements, but his aching cock was protesting louder. "Should we..." he started but then moaned low in his throat when she bit down hard on his ear lobe.

"Should we what, _Fox_?" She asked, her wet lips teasing his ear as she moved her leg against him, cleverly pushing his boxers down without letting go of his dick.

"Wait...until..." He grunted as he laid more of his weight against her, barely giving her enough room to continue moving her hand against him.

"Do you want me to stop? Hmmm?" she asked even as she sped up, adding a tight twisting motion as her fist pumped up and down his rigid length. She wasn't going to stop, even if he begged her too. Now that she had his dick in her hands again, she didn't intend on ever letting him go. "Mulder," she hummed as she kissed the side of his face-her lazy kisses a maddening contrast to her relentless stroking-"you're so thick," she moaned as she swiped her fingers against his tip and felt his precum damped her fingertips. She bit down hard on her lip and brought her hand up to her mouth, staring into his dark eyes as she let her tongue flick out and hesitantly taste his arousal. As soon as she tasted his salty flavor, she closed her eyes and moaned, "I want you...so bad." She whispered breathlessly as she began fighting to pull her shirt off.

"But we should wait until we're healed." He said mindlessly as he lowered his head and began to kiss her breasts as he settled his body in the cradle of her legs. He could feel the heat escaping from her center as his bared cock rubbed against the crotch of her panties. "You're so sexy." He groaned weakly just before he bit down on her nipple, rolling the sensitive skin between his teeth as his gaze flicked up to watch her face contort in a painful pleasure.

She struggled to get her shirt off, but she finally managed to sling it off the side of the bed before her uninjured hand dove between their bodies to pull at her panties. "Mulder, I can't...oh...for the love of God, undress me and make love to me." She cried out as he moved his hands to grasp at her thighs, squeezing the skin and letting just the tips of his fingers brush against her underwear. She threw her casted arm up over her head, letting it rest on the pillow above her as her other hand moved through his hair, pulling hard at the strands until he let his mouth break away from her breast, leaving her nipple wet and red.

"Scully, I'll wait for this. We don't have to do this now, like this." He said as he looked up at her cast.

"Mulder, I can't go any longer without you. This started with comfort, this is the way it _should_ happen." She paused for a moment and the corners of her lips flickered up into a smile. "I love you; every part of you, I love."

He lowered his head and kissed her hard, sliding his hands through her hair and down her face; his fingertips glided against her jaw and to her neck. He broke away from her lips and dropped his mouth to her ear, "I've ached for you. I've wanted to know every part of you: your body, your mind, your soul. Every time you left me to go home at the end of the day, I died. And until I saw you again-I hurt and ached for you, for the sound of your voice, for the touch of her hand, for your perfume. I stopped being my own person when I met you...I'm nothing without you. I have loved people before... but _this..._ this is _more_ than love."

She tried to settle her raging desire so that she could have this conversation with him. He was always so much better at talking about his feelings than she was; each syllable he spoke felt like he was looking into her heart and seeing the way she felt about him too. What they had together wasn't something that could be explained; they were made for one another. She felt a tear escape and slide down her face as she clung to him. "You're everything to me. You're _life_...you're _my_ life." She said as she pressed her lips hard against the side of his neck. "Please."

She felt him nod his head against her neck before lowering his mouth to kiss her bare shoulder. His hands moved back down her body and began pushing at her panties, the thin fabric sliding quickly down and off her legs. He quickly kicked the rest of the way out of his boxers and then rocked back onto his knees so that he was crouched between her legs. He took his erection in his hand and moved the tip towards her folds, flexing his hips forward until his cock parted her swollen lips and rubbed against her clit. "Mulder!" she gasped as her hips bucked upwards, dragging the tip of his cock down towards her entrance. "Please...please." She begged as her upper body writhed against the bed.

He groaned as her arousal soaked his cock as he lined himself up and began pushing inside her. He kept up the constant pressure until his tip popped inside her. He sunk in about two inches before he tore his gaze away from her face and looked down at her dripping pussy, sucking his cock into her tightness with an overwhelming eagerness. "Fuck...baby...you're so tight around me." He gasped as he pushed further into her. The wound on his chest was stinging in pain, making the muscles in his stomach twitch, but even that pain couldn't take away how amazing she felt, how amazing it felt to be inside her. He pressed down and slid the full length of his cock inside her and paused, slowly grinding his pelvis against her. "Tell me how it feels?" He asked before he started sucking on her nipple again.

"Perfect. Mmmmm, it feels so beautiful." She said as she ran her hand down his back until her fingers were clutching at his ass, pulling him back against her whenever he slightly withdrew from her heat.

"Let me move, I promise you'll like it." He chuckled as he began slowly rocking his hips against her. Even though the pace was slow, the thrusts were long and hard and the headboard began tapping against the wall behind the bed. He looked up to see that her eyes were closed, and after giving her a moment to simply feel and enjoy the moment in her _own_ way, he lifted his hand up to cup her breast and gruffly demanded, "look at us."

Her eyes flew open and she focused on his face for a moment, seeing her passion matched in his dark brown eyes, before her attention flickered down just as he thrust into her. She licked her bottom lip as she saw the thin layer of sweat on his stomach, the way his muscles flexed as he buried his full length inside her. The sunlight bounced off his tanned skin and made him look like he was glowing, his face completely free of the worry and pain she so often so there She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting in his lap and pushing her body flush against his.

His long arms wound around her waist and his hands splayed the length of her back as she began raising and lowering her hips against him. He moved to the side of the bed and swung his legs onto the floor, letting her settle more firmly against him. His hand slid up her back until he was gripping her shoulder, "is this okay?" he asked as he began pulling down on her shoulder so that he deepened the strokes.

She hummed and nodded her head, pulling on his neck until his lips covered hers. His tongue plundered her mouth just as intensively as his cock and it was wasn't long before she had to break away and catch her breath. Her head lolled backwards on her shoulder as she began slamming her hips down harder, the mixture of pain and pleasure driving her towards a release a year in the making. "Mulder-God, you're so deep." She moaned as her hand moved up his neck and pulled on the hairs at the base of his head. "You feel so much better than I ever imagined." She said before she lowered her head to his shoulder and bit down hard, tasting his salty skin.

He hissed and began lifting his hips to meet hers, creating a fast and relentless rhythm. His thighs were screaming from the effort and the cut on his chest was throbbing, he knew his limit of pain tolerance was fast approaching, but the feeling of Scully's body against his made him continue pushing forward. He wanted to pick her up and take her hard against the wall, he wanted to slam her onto the bed and take her from behind, he wanted to see her lips wrap around his cock as she tasted him. He wanted to take her against every surface in her apartment before they moved onto his apartment, and then their office. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of her naked and sweaty body on his couch-the place where he dreamed so many thoughts about her. "Scully," he moaned painfully, his syllables drawn out and slurred. He grunted and moved his hand between their bodies and began rubbing her clit in a circular motion. "Cum baby. Let me feel you."

He felt her face scrunch up against his shoulder as she began panting, her inner muscles tightening as she finally let her orgasm begin building up. She whimpered his name and her nails dug into the back of his neck. She thought back to the night in the hotel room and she felt her stomach tighten at the memory of the words he'd said to her in his sleep. She tilted her head until her lips brushed against the outer shell of his ear. "Inside me. Fill me up, Fox. Pleeease."

He growled low in his throat and slammed into her hard once more before she felt his cock swell and a rush of warmth spread through her lower body. She finally stopped fighting her own release and she matched his moan as she tightened around him, her muscles squeezing every drop of his cum from his cock as he continued to grind against her. His breathing was rough and labored as the muscles in his lower stomach twitched from the excretion. "Scully-that was..."

She laughed and pressed her lips against his before he could finish his sentence. It was wonderful and perfect and hands-down the best sex she had ever had, and she told him so by kissing him thoroughly and completely. She broke away from him and laughed again before lifting her hand to his face, tracing his swollen lips with the side of her thumb. "We're definitely going to need our pain medication after that," she chuckled as she rolled her hips against his cock.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, his face immediately sobered as he looked at her broken arm.

"Mulder, stop." She said, grabbing his face and turning his gaze back to her face. "You could never hurt me. I just think we both over did ourselves after what we went through yesterday."

"Give me a second and I can cook breakfast. You do have cereal and milk, don't you?"

"Fruit Loops is _not_ a proper breakfast." She laughed as she slowly began to rise off his lap, but he pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I did buy you a box, it's in the cabinet."

"You're too good to me, Scully." He laughed as he rubbed his beard down the side of her neck.

"If you think that was good, just wait until we're healed." She smiled darkly at him as she forced her inner muscles to clamp down on his cock, making him deep moan before he stood and turned around until he could lay her down on the bed, finally withdrawing from her body with a disappointed sigh.

He looked down at her and shook his head, "I don't ever want to see you dressed now." He laughed as he reached forward and ran a single finger down her cleavage, across her stomach and down her left leg.

She laughed again and Mulder decided that it was the best sound in the world and he was slightly sad to have heard it so rarely until this point. "If I'm always naked, everyone at work would stare. I think Skinner would have something to say about that."

"He'd say you were beautiful and I'd have no choice but to punch him." He reached down and grabbed the boxers he had discarded earlier and slid them back on. Scully stood up and stretched, wincing slightly before rubbing her stomach. She grabbed the underwear and shirt she was wearing last night and headed to the bathroom to clean up while Mulder went to kitchen to find his box of cereal.

By the time she came out of the bathroom tying a robe around her, he was sitting at her table with a mixer bowl full of his sugary breakfast and there was a banana sitting next to him. "I made your breakfast," he said with a full mouth as he nodded towards the banana.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Mulder, I have regular bowls." She said as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out some juice, a bowl of fruit, and some yogurt.

"They weren't big enough." He mummbled, earning another Scully eyeroll.

Just as she sat her breakfast on the table, there was a knock at the door. She sighed and went to answer it; as she swung open the door, her eyes grew wide and she fought back a gasp, completely not expecting to see the man standing on the other side of the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 21 by AnarchyX-Phile**

"Uh... _Agent_." She said as her hands flew to her waist, her fingers gripping the edge of her robe and clutching it tighter across her hips. She stepped slightly to the side so that the majority of her body was hidden behind the half-opened door, leaving only her head and shoulders in the man's sight.

"I wanted to check on you. I brought you some coffee-I wasn't sure how you took it, though." He said as he held out a cup for her to take.

"Creamer and two packs of sugar, unless she's dieting and then it's just a glass of orange juice and half a bagel. Morning, Pendrell." Mulder smiled as he held up his coffee cup in a mock toast as he walked up behind Scully. "Keep the coffee, we already made some." He added as he quickly glanced at the cup that he was still trying to hand her.

" _Agent Mulder_ , I didn't expect to see you here." Pendrell admitted as he lowered his hand, the coffee nearly spilling out of the cup unnoticed. The surprise was evident in his tone, as was his disappointment.

"I can say the same thing about you. I was under the impression that AD Skinner requested that we be left alone, as far as the investigation goes." Mulder glanced over at Scully and saw her nervously biting the corner of her lip and he felt his cock twitch in response as her tongue flicked across her bottom lip. He took a step closer to her in order to conceal his lower body from Pendrell and he saw annoyance flicker in the man's eyes.

"Yes, well, I was concerned about your injuries. You were _obviously_ in shock when they pulled you out of the building and I came to offer my help... _to you_." He said as he looked pointedly at Scully, making it abundantly clear that his concern did not extend to Mulder's injuries as well.

Mulder couldn't help but smirk, even after he got a sideways glance from Scully-brow raised and all. Shock, indeed. She had thrown _him_ into shock as well when she french kissed him in front of their entire professional world. "Yes well, I appreciate the offer but I think I can manage." She said, trying to be polite; she didn't dislike Pendrell-and he was obviously here because he had worried about her-but she wished like hell he would turn around and leave. It was awkwardly and painfully obvious that she and Mulder had just woke up, and she was sure they still smelled of sex. Mulder was nearly naked, dressed only in his boxers, and she knew her robe concealed very little. Of course, her state of attire could be the reason the man stayed rooted to her doorstep.

"Pendrell. What are you doing here?" Boomed another voice from the hallway and Scully's stomach plummeted the rest of the way to the floor as her head fell forward, her forehead hitting the door with a soft thud. Could this morning possibly get anymore awkward?

"Director Skinner... I uh..." Pendrell started but was thankful he didn't have to finish as a woman pushed into the scene and stepped in front of both men.

" _Mom_?" Scully groaned as she cracked her eyes opened and looked at the crowd gathering on her doorstep.

"I was worried, you didn't answer my calls and I even tried calling Fox and he didn't..." Mrs. Scully started explained before her eyes landed on Mulder; her face somehow both softened and grew more worried when she saw the two of them standing there. "Fox," she said, her voice giving away the relief of seeing him and no longer having to worry about him. "Oh my God, that looks terrible." She said as she looked down at the long jagged cut and black stitches marring his chest.

He was immediately embarrassed of being shirtless so he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Mrs. Scully a shy smile. "It only looks bad because _Dana_ couldn't stitch me up. She said she was busy getting her arm casted, but I think she just didn't want to do it." He joked lightly.

He made a move to take one of the grocery bags out of her arms but she gave him an immensely displeasing look paired with an eyebrow arch he prayed he'd never have to suffer through again; as rough as he thought Scully's raised brows were, they were mere sparks in comparison to Margaret Scully's. She carried her two grocery bags into the kitchen, her wondering eyes not missing the fact that Mulder's mostly naked body was pressed quite intimately against her daughter, who didn't seem to be minding. A slight smile lifted the corners of her lips as she began moving around the kitchen.

Scully turned her attention back to the men surrounding her. "Sir, would you like to come in?" She asked, finally forcing her eyes upwards to look into Skinner's eyes. The chance of hiding her and Mulder's relationship from the Bureau was impossible at this point; Skinner had now walked in on them making out in Mulder's kitchen, had physically pulled them apart last night while they were kissing, and was now seeing them only moments after they'd finally had sex. She might as well post an announcement in the next monthly Bureau newsletter and send signed copies to all the department heads.

Skinner looked uncertain and completely uncomfortable with the situation but took a small step forward. "Just for a few minutes. I'm afraid Agent Pendrell is expected back in the lab." He said, giving the man a harsh look over his glasses; Pendrell nodded and backed away, giving one last quick look at Scully before he turned and headed down the hallway. Skinner stepped into the apartment and awkwardly shuffled into the living room, standing next to the window overlooking the street.

"I'll just go throw some more clothes on." Mulder said, not meeting anyone's eyes as he started for the bedroom. He vaguely heard Scully saying she'd go get dressed too and before he knew it, they were both standing in her room with their backs pressed against the closed door. He couldn't help the bubble of laughter working up his chest. " _Jesus Christ_ -this morning has been quite eventful." He chuckled as he turned his head and looked over at her.

Her head was tilted back slightly, the back of her head resting on the door, and her neck was being revealed so perfectly to him. He could see a very light pink mark below her jaw and he knew it was from his earlier kisses. It wasn't noticeable... _yet_. He turned his body to step in front of her and pressed his weight against her, trapping her between the door and his chest. "Do you think they could tell?" He asked as he lowered his head and pressed his lips lightly against the side of her neck, his arms wound around her waist and pulled at the thin robe.

Her head dropped back further and she let it fall to the side so he could kiss more of her scorching skin. "Tell what?" She asked breathlessly.

"Do you think they could tell that I was fucking you in here less than 10 minutes ago?" He whispered into her ear before he began biting and sucking at her earlobe.

She hissed and brought her hands up to his bare shoulders, the tips of her fingers pressing hard into his skin as they moved against him, the rough texture of her cast burned his skin. "Yesss" she sighed as she wrapped one of her legs around his thigh, her hands dipping between them to run along his ribs.

"Yeah?" He chucked as his dipped the tip of his tongue into her ear; she jerked sideways in surprise but returned with a frenzy that surprised him. She began ripping her robe off, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it upwards. "We're suppose to be _getting_ dressed." He said, smoothing his hands across her stomach and marveling at how soft her skin was. He dropped slowly to his knees and was about to kiss her stomach but stopped when he felt her fingers digging into his hair.

" _Later-_ -they're waiting on us." She said as she reluctantly pulled out of his arms and started for her closet.

"Do I have any pants here?" He asked as he picked up the shirt she had taken off and slid it over his head. It was a bit tighter than he was use to and he could see his nipples pressing harshly against the thin fabric. Maybe Scully liked that sort of thing, even if it made it slightly uncomfortable while he was under Mrs. Scully's gaze.

She blushed at his question and immediately worried that Skinner could have overheard. Up until this morning, it would have been a _mostly_ innocent question. Somehow their clothes always got scattered between suitcases while on cases and she usually did have a pile of his clothes folded in the floor of her closet. Unfortunately, not this time. She pulled open her closet door and pushed some clothes to the side until she pulled out a pair of sweatpants and held them out to him.

He took the pants from her and unfolded them, his brow crinkling as he stared at them. "What's the matter?" She asked as she slid into a pair of loose pants and slowly pulled on an oversized shirt.

"Where'd these come from?" He asked, his tone holding a mostly casual tone but there was an almost indistinguishable edge to his voice that didn't escape her notice.

"Look at the back." She said, her brow raised at the hidden level of jealousy in his question.

He turned the pants over in his hands and looked at the back of them, a smile lifting his lips as he read the words printed across the back of the left leg "UMD." Ah, college wear; the material must have stretched out after the years of being laundered. "Just wondering." He said offhandedly as he tried to shrug it off; he glanced up and saw a smile flicker across her lips as she looked away from him and started messing with her hair in front of a mirror above her dresser. He slid the pants on and walked up behind her, grabbing her hips and bringing her body against his. "I love being able to touch you." He said softly as he kissed the back of her head, their eyes staying connected in the mirror.

"I love you touching me." She whispered and turned around, rocking up onto her tiptoes so she could press a quick kiss against his bottom lip. "And after we get them out of here and we take a round of pain meds, I plan on showing you just how much _I_ love touching _you_."

"Ahhh, baby..." he sighed heavily as his fingers lightly danced along her hips. He tucked his head in and kissed her ear again, "I love calling you _baby_ too...and honey...and lover..."

She mewed softly in her throat and try to draw up some walls around herself, but it was impossible with his lips on her skin. "Foxxx." She whispered as her eyes begged his to return to her gaze in the mirror. Finally, he looked up and nodded his head, knowing they were out of time.

"One day, there'll be nothing in our way; it'll be just me and you."

"Soon." She agreed with a sexy smile as followed him out the door and into the living room.

They walked in just as Mrs. Scully was handing Skinner a glass of water, "Dana, Mr. Skinner was just telling me about your accident yesterday. I had no idea it was so serious. You should have called me." She said, the disappointment so thick in her tone.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Scully-I take the blame for that. I held us up at the hospital last night and neither one of us was in decent shape when we finally got in last night." Mulder said quickly as he eased down onto the couch and laid a small pillow over his lap. He ran his hand through his hair and gave her an apologetic grin he knew she couldn't resist-her daughter had a weakness for the same smile.

Margaret tisked softly and shook her head; she never could stay mad at Fox. She was on the verge of offering to stay with Dana for the next few days but then she caught sight of the fire burning in her daughter's eyes. What she needed more than a mother's care was a lover's touch, and that was one area in her life that Margaret wouldn't be getting the least bit involved with. If her daughter wanted to play house with Mulder-she certainly wasn't going to object.

"You both have an follow-up appointment on Friday, so you're officially on medical leave until _our_ Bureau physician clears you." Skinner said, giving Scully a stern look and making it clear that as a medical doctor, neither her professional or personal opinion would change anything on this matter. "Absolutely no working-neither on this case or any X Files." This last remark was directed at Mulder, who also got a stern look; Mulder's eyes dropped to the floor and he gave a slight nod, as though he were a child being scolded, Scully however got a defiant glare in her eyes as she looked up at Skinner and opened her mouth to object.

"That sounds perfectly reasonable. They could use the time off." Margaret said as she gave her daughter a pointed stare.

Skinner carried his untouched glass of water back into the dining room and sat it down on the table. "I have to be getting back to the office." He said, and then fished in his breast pocket for a moment and pulled out an envelope. "Uh, Kimberly asked me to deliver this you." He said, dropping the Get Well card on the entry table before he grabbed his coat and opened the door. He stopped for a moment and was on the verge of apologizing to them for getting them into this mess, but with Mrs. Scully in the room, he decided against it; it was part of the job, after all-he knew they both understood that.

As soon as the front door closed, Mrs. Scully walked back into the kitchen, saying something about getting some meals prepped so they wouldn't have to worry about cooking meals for a few days. Scully half-heartedly offered to help but the offer was immediately refused.

"You look tired, sweetheart. Why don't you go lay down?" Maggie asked as she finally got a moment to look at her daughter. Her casted arm was hanging wearily at her side, her face flush-though much less now than when she first arrived. Her upper arm was bruised but the over-sized shirt hid everything else from view.

Scully shuffled on her feet, the movement causing her thighs to twitch and her inner muscles to twinge; her hand dropped to her lower stomach, her eyes moving to land, shyly on Mulder's face. Maggie couldn't see because his back was to her, but his face held the most satisfied and goofy grin ever to grace the face of a man. "I can help you-if you're in some pain," he offered, his grin growing larger as he watched a blush creep back into her cheeks.

"You've done enough, I think." She said under her breath as she gave him a stern look. She slowly walked into the kitchen. "I'll stay up until you leave, I'm not really that tired." She gathered some cups off the dining room table, stacking them into the bend of her good arm before carrying them over to the dishwasher.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Maggie snapped, "when's the last time you took your medicine?" She asked, shooing her out of the kitchen and into a dining room chair.

"Last night, Maggie. Don't let you tell you differently." Mulder tattled, not even bothering to turn around and face them...mostly because his chest was throbbing and the mere thought of twisting around made him nauseous.

"I suppose that means that you haven't taken yours since last night too?" Maggie asked, her motherly tone coming out even stronger than when she was talking to Scully.

Mulder smiled, enjoying the attention so much that he didn't mind being scolded. His own mother probably didn't even know he'd gotten hurt; she would never have even called, much less come to check on him. And as for the way Teena Mulder felt about Scully-well, she certainly wouldn't have worried about the last time she took her pain meds.

Yes. _Margaret Scully_. Well, she was the second best thing to ever happen to him. He sighed loudly and turned only his neck until he could see the outline of her body as she stood with her hands on her hips. "I think we all agree, then-I need a woman in my life, Mrs. Scully."

"Heaven help her," Maggie chuckled as she looked at Dana with a knowing smile on her lips.

"Well," Scully said tensely as she stood up and tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'll take my medicine just to end this conversation." She mumbled before she disappeared into the bedroom.

"It's just you and me now, Mrs. Scully. What will they say?" Mulder asked, his eyebrows wagging playfully.

"Call me Maggie, Fox."

"Not Fox-Mulder." Scully corrected as returned to the living room with their medication in hand. Mulder looked at her and gave her another smile. He seemed to be doing that a lot more lately.

She sat down next to him and divvied out the pills; she was acutely aware of the fact that he was focused completely on her face, watching her features grow serious as she read the back of his medicine bottle. He reached out and ran his finger across her cheek, "has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, Dr. Scully?" His voice was low and dark, sending a dart of arousal straight down her spine. His fingers took hold of her chin and he pulled her closer into his side. "I'll bet you feel nice too." He whispered against her mouth, smiling as her lips parted and she released a slow, hot breath against his lips.

"You certainly weren't complaining 30 minutes ago," she chuckled as her hands began clutching the bottom hem of his shirt, dipping her fingertips under the fabric and running her nails up his side.

"Nooo," he sighed with a smile, "I most certainly wasn't." He fought back a moan as her sharp little nails moved against his skin. "Scully," he whimpered, the consonants completely slurred and beautiful.

"I _love_ the way you say my name."

"Scully."

She smiled and lifted her gaze from his mouth to his eyes and her face softened immediantly. "I love you."

The color drained from his face and his grip on her chin tightened. "Dana." He leaned the rest of the way in and slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply as he took in a deep breathe through his nose.

She immediately wanted his shirt off. His hot skin should never have to be encased in something as restricting as clothes; his chest should always be bared to her wondering hands. Maybe it wouldn't be _too_ odd if she took it off with her mother in the room. After all, most men slept bare chested, it wouldn't be weird that Mulder would do the same. Plus, his wound needed to breathe- _yes_ , the shirt had to come off. She began tugging the fabric up but he stopped her with a hard pinch on her ass.

"I like the Scully girls, but maybe I shouldn't get so comfortable with all of them." He laughed as he ran a hand over her ass, soothing the pinch mark he'd left behind.

"Do you want to go to bed?" She asked before he had even finished his sentence.

His eyes rolled closed and he bit down on his bottom lip, making her gasp. Of course he wanted to take her to bed. So many nights, he'd sat on his couch wishing she'd ask him this same question. He'd thought of her countless times, but in his dreams, she'd never been injured and Mrs. Scully was most definitely never within a 50 mile radius.

"You go-I'll stay out here. We'll hobble out and get a movie when we wake up." Scully frowned but he leaned forward and kissed her quickly, fully aware that Maggie had grown suspiciously quiet in the kitchen. "Go sleep-have a wild dream about me."

That earned him a dramatic eyeroll as she stood up, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. She didn't want to leave him just yet-now that they had shared a bed, she never wanted to fall asleep without being wrapped in his arms.

"Uh, mom. Are you sure you don't want to head out now?"

"Dana. Go lay down. I'll be gone in an hour."

Ordinarily, Scully would have argued but she could tell she was becoming sluggish from the medication. She nodded her head continuously as she stumbled into her room, collapsing onto her messy bed and immediately smelling his scent. " _Fox_ -not Mulder." She mumbled with a grin.

.

.

.

 **My Other Stories:**

Dark Desires for Pain (in progress)

The Arrangement (in progress)

The Profiler and the Doctor (completed)

Dinner Date (completed)

Mulder's Very Late or Very Early Birthday Present (completed)

Office Work (completed)

Connecting Room Doors (completed)


	22. Chapter 22

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 22 by AnarchyX-Phile**

Scully woke up hours later, drenched in sweat and feeling as though she had slept for months. Her arms felt thick and heavy, making it difficult to lift her hands and push the hair out of her face. Her arm still ached slightly but the throbbing was gone; her hips were sore— but that was a _good_ ache, a _very good_ ache. Her cheeks blushed as she ran her hands along the bedding, remembering what they'd done and what she had said in her fit of passion. She pressed her fingers against her ribs and slid them down until her palm was laying flat on her belly; while as she stared down at her stomach, she wondered what this had meant to him, what it had meant to her, and what it meant for _them_.

She wasn't normally so wreckless about condoms, but when Mulder had wrapped his arms around her, all the courses and lectures she'd heard through the years about safe sex flew out the window and the only thing she cared about was having him inside her. But instead of feeling the least bit disappointed in herself or Mulder for not thinking about condoms, she felt herself begin getting warm and a group butterflies began to swarm around in her stomach. She needed him again.

She sat up and pushed her legs over the side of the bed, watching them dangle just above the floor while she yawned and rubbed her eyes. The clock on her night stand was glowing 10:13PM and she rolled her eyes and groaned; they'd slept through the entire day and would now be wide awake all night long. No more pain medication.

She stood up and pulled her robe off, wishing she had thought about taking it off before she had fallen asleep; the thin fabric felt damp as it slid from her fingertips and landed on the floor. She put fresh clothes on and crept out of the bedroom, peeking into the living room from around the corner as though she was somewhere she shouldn't be.

Mulder was asleep on the couch, one arm thrown up behind his head, and a black and white movie was playing on television. His hair had fallen across his forehead and his legs were stretched out and propped up on the opposite armrest since the couch wasn't long enough for him. She tiptoed up to him and softly slid his hair back into place only to have it flop back down again. Typical for him—never quite conforming how she wanted him to, but that was why she loved him.

She felt a compulsion to kiss his forehead and she suddenly couldn't imagine living another moment _without_ kissing him. She leaned over him and pressed her lips lightly against his temple and pulled away, watching his eyes intently as she tried to judge if she'd woke him up or not. After a few moments of him not moving, she decided to kiss him again. And again. And again until he finally did wake up when she nibbled hungrily on his bottom lip. His eyes shot open before shutting again and his hand came up to cradle the back of her head, slanting his mouth across hers and kissing her deeply.

Her stomach clenched up in nervousness and arousal as his other hand slid across the side of her breast before winding around her back and pulling her closer. "Take your shirt off," she demanded in between kisses as she pulled at the fabric; he didn't seem to be in too much of a hurry and simply pulled her in for another kiss instead. She tilted her head up, breaking the seal his lips had made to hers, and repeated herself. "I want your shirt off."

He yanked his t-shirt off one handed, not even slowing down to ease it off around his chest wound. He didn't give a damn about that right now. Scully had woken him up by kissing him—he'd never even dreamed that would happen. He started to pull off his boxers enthusiastically but stopped when he looked up and saw her shaking her head. "Wait," she asked hesitantly, kneeling down on to floor next to the couch and tucking her hair behind her ears. "There's something I want to do first," she added as she reached behind her and grabbed a small tube off the coffee table. "Close your eyes." She whispered, giving him a half smile while she waited for him to do as she asked.

She'd never been talkative or demanding during sex before; she had always played an active role but she never felt that it was her _job_ to constantly tell her sexual partner that he was _doing good_ and to _keep going_ , but there was something about the way Mulder looked at her that made her feel sexy and wild. She needed him to know how much she wanted him, but that didn't stop the embarrassment from pooling in her stomach when she thought back on the words she had said when they had made love. In the heat of the moment, he had seemed to like it— and had even demanded it from her in California—but she felt a driving need to dominate him for a change. They had always battled each other for control, and in a professional environment she usually let him win because he _was_ technically the senior agent, but their private lives were a different matter entirely.

"Mulder," she purred as she looked up at him from on her knees, "do as I tell you." She narrowed her eyes and licked her lip nervously as she waited for his reaction. She would be mortified if he didn't like where she was going with this.

He groaned and closed his eyes; the image of her on her knees was so provocative and sexy that it was almost painful at how much it turned him on. "Scully...baby..." he said in near-silent anguish under his breath. He rested his upper back against the couch again and bit down on his lip when he heard her unscrew a lid and then felt something cold drizzle against his chest, the thick liquid running though his chest hair. He started to open his eyes again but stopped and forced himself to focus solely on her touch.

They were lovers now. He moaned at the thought and his hand closest to Scully reached out blindly for her, his questing fingers coming into contact with her shoulder before sliding down to group awkwardly at her breast. He could hear her breath quicken, but otherwise she gave him no other response. His fingers plucked at her breast until he found her nipple and he twisted it, and then soothed it with gentle caresses. His cock began to harden and a smile tilted his lips. He could hear her breathing grow harder and harder as he stroked her and, if he did it _just right_ , sometimes she would give a little gasp followed by a soft, completely adorable and cock-hardening moan.

She moved closer to him and his hand fell away, coming to rest at his side as he readied himself for whatever she had planned. She pressed her hands against his chest, massaging the liquid into his skin and letting the oils heat up and warm him. The heat felt so good and he tried his best to keep his eyes closed for her; but finally, the temptation was too great him and he cracked open one eyelid and sighed a breath of wonder when he saw the desire in her eyes— so dark and palpable that he could feel it seeping into his bones wherever she looked at him. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth as she massaged his chest, letting her fingertips drag in his chest hair as she worked the muscles.

Her eyes narrowed in on the gash and, for a moment, _Dr_. Scully took over; the cut was swollen and puffy, the darkness of the stitches and bruises stood out against his skin, which now glistened with the heating oils she was massaging with. They hadn't taken care of it properly and just as soon as she was done with this...session...she would make sure that it was cleaned, tended to and bandaged. But that could wait a few minutes, she was a bit too preoccupied with her seduction; _Dr_. Scully disappeared and Dana Scully returned, smoothing her hands against his nipples as she leaned forward and pressed light kisses against the side of his neck and jaw.

As he had watched her eyes wonder across his newest wounds, he wished he could be clean for her—no injuries or scars, no reminders of the danger they faced everyday. He wanted to be Fox Mulder, the man— not Fox Mulder, Special Agent. Just when he was about to put this thought into words, she silenced him with a simple whisper.

"We've made it through so much, Mulder." She whispered said as she lowered her head and kissed his shoulder, right on top of a scar. He vividly remembered getting that scar because _she_ was the one who gave it to him; she'd shot him in the shoulder rather than let him ruin his life by killing Krychek. She then moved down to his rib cage and kissed another scar; this one came from one of their first cases together, the Jersey Devil. She'd been so worried about him and he had secretly loved every minute of her doctoring; in the early days, those brief moments of tenderness and comfort were what kept him going during the hard times.

Her fingers were shaking and her muscles ached from restraining herself; her desire for him was so strong. She allowed her eyes to flicker down to his hips and moaned softly in the back of her throat when she saw his erection pressing upwards through his boxers. "Mmmulder," she mummered lowly as she moved her head down and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his lower stomach. She inhaled deeply and let the tip of her tongue slip past her lips to taste his skin before ending in another kiss.

His breath caught in his throat and he raised up his hand again and placed it gently on the back of her head, letting his fingers dig into her hair. He hissed her name and then groaned when she pulled on the band of his boxers and hummed in the back of her throat.

She sounded happy.

But happiness didn't fully encompass the sound; it was... more like _contentedness_. Like this new path they were on was exactly where she wanted to be; his heart ached as he fell in love with her all over again. "Kiss me," he begged as he tried to pull her head back up towards his mouth, but she merely continued pulling down his boxers and pushing them down to his ankles so he could kick them the rest of the way off. "Kiss me," he repeated louder, a desperate growl creeping up in the tortured plea.

She hummed softly as her fingers tickled up his legs, dipping down in between his thighs to gently cup his balls. He threw his head backwards, hitting it roughly on the arm of the couch. "Scully... kiss me," he groaned, his fingers fisting in her hair to show her how much he needed to feel her lips against his.

She turned her head and pressed her lips against his arm, feeling his hand loosen its hold on her hair as the kiss soothed the urgent need raging within him. "I'll kiss you, Fox," she whispered tenderly before kissing his wrist again; she then lowered her head and pressed her mouth against his abdomen, right next to his aching cock. "I've always wanted to kiss you here," she confessed as she nuzzled her nose against his erection, teasing him with her hot breath. She chuckled as his body jerked from the stimulation followed by a deep, painful moan. "Did you know that? Do you have any idea how badly I've wanted to do this?" She asked as she moved her shifted her hand from his balls to the base of his cock.

His head tilted back and he let out an encouraging grunt; he struggled to get out her name as he applied pressure to the back of her head until he could feel her breath against his aching cock again. He didn't want to force her head down...but good God he needed this _now_. "Scullllllyyy," he groaned as she gently ran a single fingernail down the underside of his cock. "More," he begged as he repositioned his head until it was propped up on a pillow so he could stare down at her.

She smiled a closed lipped, cocky grin as she turned her head to look at him, her eyes dark slits as she bit down on the corner of her lip. He lost his breath when he saw her face— it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life; he felt not only his cock but his entire body respond to it with a one massive twitch.

"Tell me what you want, Fox," she said before she finally lowered her head and slid her tongue up one side of his penis. The moan that followed was much deeper and louder than she had ever heard and she felt his cock thicken.

"Do you have any idea how badly I've wanted you to do this?" He asked as he watched her head dip back down to lick the other side of his cock. Once her tongue reached his tip and circled around it, ending in a quick swipe across his tip, he told her _exactly_ what he wanted: "take me, Dana."

She smiled and tightened her hand around his cock, her fingers not quite long enough to encircle his width completely. As she positioned his cock right below her mouth, she hummed approvingly and then let the tip of his cock slip past her lips, her tongue coming out to circle his tip. For a few agonizing moments, all she took into her mouth was his head and Mulder thought he would simply die from pure, unadulterated happiness. But then she lowered her head down and took half of his cock into her mouth, letting her hand twist and slide against the root, her fingers extending out to tease his balls on her down-stroke.

He watched as she tightened her lips around him and her cheeks hollowed as she began sucking hard, her head bobbing up and down as she took more and more of him inside her hot mouth. He bit down hard on his lip, wishing he could drag this out for the next 72 hours but he could already feel his balls beginning to draw up. "Fuck, honey...you feel so good." He moaned, beginning to slightly thrust his hips upward into her mouth, sinking his cock into her as she swirled her tongue around him. She took in a deep breath through her nose, relaxed her throat and jaw, and pressed her head downwards until he was completely embedded in her mouth. He felt her nose pressing into his lower abdomen as she swallowed around his cock, squeezing him tighter. His upper body jerked, shifting him even deeper for a second before he forcibly pulled her head up until his cock slid completely from her lips.

He quickly swung his legs off the couch until he was sitting upright directly in front of her. "I said _kiss me_ ," he demanded as he wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, yanking her forward until his lips crashed against hers. His other hand went to his cock, jerking it roughly as his hips began grinding against her belly. She whimpered into the kiss, her broken hand laying on the couch beside his right thigh and her right hand winding around him and sliding under his weight to rest on his ass, pushing and pulling him against her as his orgasm built up.

He tore his lips away from hers, a dark hunger in his eyes as he stood up and angled his cock towards her breasts, his right hand still jerking wildly as he laid his hand on her shoulder. "God damnit, Scully... I'm going to cum so hard for you, baby." She reached up and cupped his balls, gently massaging them until he groaned and his eyes screwed shut, her name on his lips as he squeezed his cock as hard as he could, his cum pulsing out and landing on her breasts, making her nipples harden and poke through the thin fabric of her shirt.

After he squeezed out every drop of cum, he collapsed back on the couch with a sated, sleepy smile on his lips as he stared at her through half-closed eyelids. "You are so beautiful." He smiled boyishly, making her blush and duck her head. Only Dana Scully could give him a blow job and then be embarrassed when he reminded her how unearthly beautiful she was. "Especially when you blush," he mummbled happily as he opened his arms, wanting to feel her climb on top of him so he could hold her.

She pushed herself to her feet and then sat down on the edge of the couch in front of him. "Lay with me," he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her head down towards his chest; she shook her head no and leaned down only to kiss his neck. "Come on and cuddle with me, Scully." He grinned as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and tried to pull her on top of him.

"Mulder, no. Your cut is only going to get worse the more we mess around with it."

"But that's why I _mess around_ with a doctor; she can patch me up after I have my fun." She rolled her eyes and he felt her body shake slightly as she laughed, but then she slowly eased herself on top of him, giving into his pleading while still curling herself to stay away from his cut. "You shouldn't always give me what I ask for, honey. I'm likely to get spoiled." He joked as he leaned towards her and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arm tighter around her before relaxing

"Mulder, I've been spoiling you for years."


	23. Chapter 23

**Dark Desires for Pain**

I don't own The X Files or its characters. The X Files is the property of Chris Carter, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

.

.

 **Chapter 23 by AnarchyX-Phile**

"Hey, take this off," Mulder mumbled as he buried his nose in her hair; his hands rubbed down her back and began tugging the shirt off her. She shook her head against his chest and said something that he didn't understand because she wouldn't take her lips off his skin. "But it's dirty now," he tried his best to sound reasonable.

She shook her head again, "I'm not wearing anything under it."

He grinned and kissed the top of her head. "I know, and I've already seen your beautiful, perfect, wonderful breasts...hell, I was sucking on them earlier today, so I don't think modesty is an issue with us anymore. And..." he said, pausing until she looked up and made eye contact with him. "And, I want to feel _you_ , not your clothes."

She sighed and closed her eyes, her tongue skating across her bottom lip as she nodded her head and let him pull her shirt over her head. "What did I just tell you about not giving me everything I ask for?"

"But you're so persuasive with that sated look on your face. It makes me what to do positively wicked things to you."

He let his head fall back and hit the arm of the couch. "Give me a few minutes at least," he groaned with a half-smile on his lips.

"Such an old," she paused to kiss his neck, "old," she repeated with another kiss, " _terribly_ old," she chuckled, nibbling on his earlobe and smiling when he groaned and shifted beneath her, "old man." She blew a steady breath of air into his ear and made him moan again.

"An old man with a wrecked body at this point."

"A _sexy_ wrecked body," she corrected.

"You're sexier."

She smiled and nuzzled his neck. "I like disagreeing with you more when we're naked." She laughed, softly tracing the outline of his face with a single fingertip. They were silent for a while and she wondered if he'd fallen back asleep. She sighed and softly whispered, "Mulder... I was so scared." He tightened his arms around her but didn't say anything. "I'm...not done yet...I haven't gotten to live the life I want to."

"What life is that?"

She bit down on her lip and wondered if she should be honest, if she should admit the regret that hurt the most as she began losing consciousness after the bomb had gone. "I... I want to have a home, a partner... chil... children."

He felt his stomach twist as he thought of her being pregnant, watching her body change as she created life. A child. "I'm not even sure I'm ready, but the thought of not ever being a mother hurt more than I ever dreamed it would."

When he didn't say anything, she began to get nervous. What if he thought she had tricked him this morning when she had asked him to come inside her? She had just wanted a connection to him, she would never scheme her way into having a family. He must know that, didn't he? "You don't have to worry, Mulder," she said hesitantly. "I'm not asking you for a child," her tone had had a light laughter in it but he could tell it was forced.

"No, it's just that... I didn't know you wanted that." He felt her tense up at the tone of his voice.

Her voice was still soft but it had an air of resolve too, "You don't want children, do you?" Of course he didn't want children; he'd already lost his sister, he wasn't going to risk losing any more family. He wasn't going to risk even _having_ a family. That should have been obvious but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about them as parents. In the hospital, she had thought about it the entire time before he got there; she had imagined what it would have been like if they were there together for a different reason—if she was giving birth and he was rushing to the hospital so he didn't miss it. She further berated herself when her eyes began to sting from unshed tears.

Though she didn't physically draw away from him, he could still feel her slipping through his fingers. "No, no. I've always figured I'd have kids, I just haven't really pursued it." She nodded her head but refused to make eye contact with him. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and felt her relax slightly. "What else do you want?"

"Food. What's open this late?" She asked, pushing off him and sitting up; he took small comfort in the fact that she didn't try and cover her bare chest.

He sat up too and reached forward to cup her face, applying just enough pressure to turn her head towards him so he could look at her, sucking in a deep, hurtful breath when he saw her watery eyes. "Hey. If you want it, Scully, I want it too...and I want it _with_ you. Is that okay?"

She nodded her head but pulled out of his grasp. "Well then, I want pizza." She couldn't talk about this right now, her nerves weren't in the best shape after yesterday and the subject matter was unexpectedly difficult for her to deal winowth . She had been called many things throughout her life—a woman, a doctor, a professional, a partner—but _a mother_ wasn't among those things and right now she wanted too desperately to change that. She shook her head, angry at herself for even mentioning it, she needed to keep those emotions hidden. At least for now.

He nodded his head but made sure to maintain eye contact so she could see that he was being serious despite her lighthearted dismissal. He reached forward to grab the cordless phone off the coffee table and dialed the number to their pizza place.

.

.

.

Three days later, Mulder was still staying over at Scully's apartment. "I need some clothes," he groaned when he woke up and smelled his last semi-clean shirt.

Scully grunted and wrapped her arms around him from behind, thinking he was going to get up out of bed and leave her right away. "Later. More sleep," she mumbled, snuggling up against his back. Without having a work schedule, they had turned into night owls, staying up until 3am every morning and napping through most of the day. The only times they left the apartment were for movie rentals.

"...need groceries too." He said, turning around in her arms so he could see her face. "And my fish probably hate me."

"They won't ever love you like I do," she purred, trying to get him to stay in bed for just a few more minutes.

He laughed and rolled on top of her, nuzzling her neck and kissing her everywhere he could reach. "I think the same can be said about everyone on this planet. No one else is quite like Dana," _kiss,_ "Katherine," _kiss,_ "Scully," _kiss._ She smiled and ran her hands up his back, tilting her to the side to try and catch his lips with hers while he was still showering her in kisses. They'd done a lot of kissing these past few dates and while she had originally thought that they'd get tired of making out for hours, they hadn't reached that point yet. On the contrary, their sessions were only getting longer.

She rolled his earlobe in between her fingers while her other hand racked through his hair; these moves on their own made him quite agreeable to anything she wanted to do... but merge the two moves together and he'd walk through fire for her. "We'll drop by your apartment so you can pack up a bag and then we'll go grocery shopping for a nice dinner tonight."

He nuzzled his nose against hers and she tilted her head up and finally caught his lips with her own; she tried to turn them over so that she was on top but he wasn't budging, she fought him for a moment before breaking away from the kiss with a growl. "You had last night," she whined. They had struck up an unspoken agreement that they'd take turns being in control; the agreement worked out well to begin with, but Mulder usually always took control halfway through and she couldn't complain because he did it so well. Still, it was her turn to start.

"You're so sexy," he groaned, pulling her t-shirt up and revealing her breasts.

"Mulder," she growled again, wanting to be on top. He lowered his head and latched onto her nipple, sucking hard and biting down and rolling it between his teeth occasionally. Her hands went to his head and her hips thrust upwards. "Yessss," she hissed, missing his smug smile because her head was thrown backwards.

"Why am I packing a bag, baby?" He asked a little while later as he worked his way down her stomach; he kept his hands busy kneading her breasts.

"You're staying... mmmmm..." She moaned as his finger slipped under her panties and pushed inside her. "Harder, Mulder." She begged, which really meant that she wanted him to use his tongue but didn't necessarily want to put that into words.

He knew what she wanted and he pulled her panties to the side and slid his tongue up the seam of her pussy, pushing hard when he reached her clit. "Where am I staying, love?" He asked and then flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit again.

"Here... God, Mulder, you're staying right here." She reached down as far as she could and began working her hand into his boxers. He was already hard and didn't need any encouragement but she wanted him in her hand again. She loved the weight of his cock, the way it twitched and rose to meet her grasp. Whenever she wrapped her fingers around him, he made the most glorious sound in the world and she felt like the most powerful woman alive.

He groaned and bucked into her hand, driving his cock along her fist until she reached the root. She laughed a low sort of purring chuckle and fondled his balls for a moment before returning her attention to his aching cock. "Now, fuck me now." She said, squeezing his cock tighter to convince him just in case he had other plans.

He moaned into her pussy and slid his tongue inside her, opening his mouth and breathing out, letting the rush of air tease her clit. She begged again and he moaned louder, the rumble of his voice tickled her and made her legs jerk closed, trapping his head against her. When she finally had control over her thighs, she let them fall open and released his head, hearing his laugh wash over her as he crawled upwards until he was hovering directly above her, his lips still moist and red.

She reached over and grabbed a bottle of warming gel and let the last bit of it pour out in her palm before throwing the empty bottle on the floor—they had certainly put _that_ to good use. She smoothed her palm over his cock and smiled widely as he moaned and panted and her name. Once he was slick and ready, she grabbed the base of his cock and directed his tip until he was about two inches inside her—he could take over from there.

He shoved inside her, slamming his mouth over hers to swallow her moan. He grinded his hips against hers for a few seconds before he began to thrust in and out, in and out. They were still healing but they were remarkably better than they were four days ago; even still, they had kept their sexual activities confined to the bedroom and had really only done a couple variations of the missionary position.

Even as sexually sated as he was staying, he still dreamed of her at night. He dreamed of sneaking up behind her while she cooked and sliding his arms around her, pressing up against her back and kissing her neck. He'd sway and dance with her a bit before untying her apron and raising her skirt up so he could squeeze her ass. But he wouldn't be able to wait, he never could with her. He'd unzip his pants and stroke himself as he lined up behind her and took her. Hard. Brutally hard. And she'd love it, she'd go wild for it.

He glanced down and saw that she was rubbing her clit in hard, fast circles, pushing herself towards an orgasm. He could see it building in her eyes and imagined what it must feel like to her. Would she feel it in her toes first? Maybe her thighs would grow heavy and tingle a bit with the extra weight. Perhaps her inner muscles drew up a bit tighter in preparation of all hell breaking loose when she finally threw herself over the precipice. He wondered, medically speaking, what happened inside a woman's body when she orgasmed. Did every vein inside her shake and vibrate for a few drawn out seconds while she screamed his name? That's how he imagined it each and every time he had seen it happen.

She was fucking gorgeous when she came; he had never told her that because it was something so wonderful and private that he wanted to keep it completely to himself. No one, not even Scully, could fully appreciate how much he loved pleasing her. It felt like his entire life was one long warm-up, all to get ready and trained up for Dana Scully. He didn't want to ever let her down, the thought of disappointing her actually made him sick to his stomach. He loved her, more than he had a right to love anyone.

She moved her hand around his waist and grabbed his ass, sinking her nails into his skin until he grunted from the stinging pain; she used her new hold on him to deepen his thrusts and each time he plowed in her, his hips slammed harder and harder against her until the force became almost painful. He grabbed her headboard to hold himself steady as he pushed himself to go faster than he ever had before. "Play with yourself," he grunted, staring at her bouncing breasts. He wished he had ten extra hands so that he could touch her everywhere all at once, damn his perfect genetics.

She refused to let go of his ass but moved her other hand up to pinch and roll her nipple hard between shaking fingers. "Don't hurt yourself, honey." He said, the words rushing out as he stared at her cruel fingers plucking at pinching at the skin but she barely registered his words or her fingers—all she could feel was the blinding heat of his cock driving in between her legs. She felt like her insides were on fire and the pressure of her blood was overwhelming as it began to boil. Their skin was slick against each others and the sweat acted like an accelerant to the flame within her. She repeated his name over and over again, not knowing if she wanted her fire to calm or erupt. She heard a low growl break through to her and she looked up to see Mulder straining above her. God, he was so handsome and sexy and every other word that's ever been used in the history of language to describe a man. Their gazes connected and she suddenly decided that she wanted her fire to erupt—how could she have ever considered that it may calm? Not when Mulder was involved.

"Fuck, you feel good. I'm so close, Fox," she panted, she licked the corner of her bottom lip and rolled her hips to straighten her back, moaning appreciatively as she felt her muscles begin to stretch taunt. "Yes, yes, yes," she hissed just before her vision exploded. The hand on her breast pinched down so hard on her nipple that she felt the pain cutting through her euphoria and whimpered even as she drove her hips down against Mulder's cock, begging for even more pleasure. He swatted her hand away from her breast and ran his hot tongue against her nipple, soothing the bruised skin while she continued flailing underneath him.

As usual, her passionate response encouraged his own response and he thrust hard into her once more and then felt his thighs tremble as came, grunting and moaning as he emptied himself inside her; his abdomen twitched and jerked, tightening and tightening until he thought he'd die from the pressure. Once the tremors had died away, he rolled to the side and brought her body fully against his. "I guess a little more sleep wouldn't hurt."

She laughed and then snuggled closer to him. She ran her fingers along his chest hair, letting the short wiry hair tickle her fingertips. "What's your rent here?" He asked, smoothing his hand against her shoulder.

"$1000, why?"

"Mine's $900." She nodded her head but didn't say anything. She didn't really want to voice the fact that her apartment was in a much nicer neighborhood with double the square footage of his apartment; she knew he knew that, there was no use insulting his apartment. His tone tried to make it seem like it was mindless musing but he obviously had a purpose, "almost $2000."

Oh. So that's where this was going. "Yeah, it is. What are you thinking?"

"Mmm? Oh nothing." He mumbled. He rested his chin on the top of her head and felt her nose pressing against his neck. After a few minutes of silence, he cleared his throat. "That's just a lot of money, don't you think?"

She was glad he couldn't see her face because she was wearing the dumbest grin. "Yea, I suppose it is if it's pooled together."

"Yea... pooled together..." He let another uncomfortable silence soak the room for few more minutes before he inhaled and jerked his back away from her like he'd just had the best idea in the entire world. "Hey, what if we did pool the money together?"

"And what?" She asked, trying her best not to laugh at the childlike expression on his face; it was hard to imagine that the boy staring at her right now was the man fucking her less than ten minutes ago.

"I dunno... just think of what we could rent with that much money per month."

"Like, together?" She asked, playing dumb so he would continue talking.

"Well yea..."

"Oh." She said, forcing the corners of her lips not to tilt into a smile. God, she loved him so much.

"I mean... if you wanted. It seems a little odd that we pay so much for rent." She tilted her head inquisitively at why he would think it was odd. "I never really liked my apartment." She all of a sudden didn't have to fight not to smile, she _loved_ his apartment. It smelled like him, how could he not love that? "We could make a new place safe, you know? Really safe. We could. Together."

"Mulder. You're my home. Wherever you want to go, I'll be there."


End file.
